Aulas de Amor
by Beka Taishou
Summary: Rin recebeu de seu chefe, Sesshomaru Taisho, uma proposta inacreditável: queria que o ajudasse a mudar para reconquistar uma antiga paixão.Sesshomaru se transformou num outro homem, e todas as mulheres o desejavam. Todas, inclusive Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá minhas queridas leitoras!!!**

**Estou aqui com mais um história, (muito fofa por sinal)espero que gostem!**

**Bjs**

**Espero reviews!  
**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Atrasada e quase sem fôlego, Rin Baxter entrou na pequena confeitaria onde invariavelmente fazia seu desjejum. Droga! Justo naquele dia o rádio-relógio resolvera enguiçar! Agora só teria quinze minutos entre o café da manhã e a ida ao escritório!

Como sempre o Maria's Donut's encontrava-se lotado.

A maioria do pessoal que trabalhava nos escritórios da região o freqüentava, embora Rin achasse que por razões um pouco diferentes da sua. Iam em busca de uma boa dose de cafeína antes de iniciarem mais um dia de trabalho, ao passo que ela o escolhia em virtude de seus pãezinhos e folhados, recheados com diferentes tipos de geléias. Uma verdadeira delícia!

Sem tomar conhecimento dos inúmeros olhares masculinos que atraía, Rin caminhou entre as mesas até atingir a úlTima dos fundos, onde Kanna a aguardava.

- Até que enfim, Rin! - a amiga exclamou ao vê-Ia. - Sabe que tem menos de quinze minutos para tomar o café e chegar ao escritório?

- Sim, eu sei, Kanna. Não precisa me lembrar. - Rin tirou seu casaco de pele. - Meu relógio não tocou, não sei por quê.

- Pensei que nunca precisasse de despertador para acordar.

- É verdade, mas acontece que eu estava exausta ontem à noite. Bankotsu e eu fomos dançar e só cheguei em casa às duas horas da manhã!

A garçonete aproximou-se no instante em que Rin acabava de colocar o casaco no encosto da cadeira.

- Dois _croissants_ recheados com passas e canela e um café, por favor - ela pediu à moça e voltou-se para a amiga: - Nunca me diverti tanto como ontem, Kanna. Bankotsu e eu...

- Espere um pouco. Não está se referindo a Bankotsu Sayer, o pivô do Time de basquete, está?

- Ele mesmo.

- Rin! Como foi que vocês dois se conheceram, garota?

Rin deu de ombros, indiferente ao olhar atônito de Kanna. Antes de responder agradeceu à garçonete que acabava de trazer-lhe o pedido.

- Bem, deixe-me ver... Acho que foi numa das festas em casa de Kouga. Bankotsu devia ser amigo de alguém que estava por lá, e nós demos um encontrão, foi só.

- E você ainda diz só?! Esbarra no gato por acaso e passa uma noite inteira dançando com ele? Oh, Rin... Eu poderia colidir com ele totalmente nua que Bankotsu nem sequer me notaria.

- Kanna! Ele não é tão famoso assim. Não passa de um rapaz como qualquer outro.

- Oh, mas é claro que sim. Apenas é conhecido no país inteiro e provavelmente vai disputar os jogos olímpicos! É dono de um punhado de músculos e... - Os olhos de Kanna se estreitaram. - E por falar nisso, ele não é jovem demais para você?

- Nem tanto. Bankotsu deve ter uns vinte e dois, talvez dois ou três anos a menos que eu. Mas que importância tem isso?

- Que importância tem?

Kanna já completara vinte e oito, era divorciada e trabalhava na mesma companhia de seguros que Rin. Durante dois anos as duas haviam sido datilógrafas no mesmo departamento, até que Kanna fora transferida para a seção dos computadores. Pouco depois Rin tivera a sorte de conseguir um posto bem mais alto, como secretária particular do vice-presidente da firma! Não era justo, Kanna vivia repetindo a si mesma. E, como ela, todas as outras mulheres na firma também não se conformavam com a sorte de Rin.

Não era justo que alguém tivesse cabelos tão castanhos e sedosos. Não era justo que alguém comesse tantos doces e pães e ainda continuasse parando o tráfego com sua silhueta atraente, curvilínea, sem um dedinho sequer de gordura fora do lugar .E havia mais: Rin possuía olhos castanhos maravilhosos, lábios carnudos na medida exata. Perfeitos para o beijo, como diziam todos os rapazes no departamento de Kanna. E um nariz muito lindo e arrebitado junto com um queixo perfeito! Não era para menos que jamais sofria por falta de atenção do sexo oposto!

Mas não eram só os predicados físicos que faziam de Rin uma mulher atraente e insinuante. Kanna não conseguia definir aquele "algo mais" que ela possuía, mas jurara a si mesma que no dia em que descobrisse ficaria milionária como "consultora feminina"!

- Acha que a diferença de idade faz alguma diferença, Kanna? - Rin insistiu.

- Para você, sem dúvida não - Kanna respondeu sem entusiasmo. - Afinal o seu lema sempre foi ame-os e deixe-os, não é mesmo? Ou então, troque-os com tanta freqüência que não terão tempo de se ligarem em você.

- Ora, Kanna - Rin fez um gesto brusco demais, espirrando café em sua gravata nova. - Droga! Só espero que o resto do meu dia não continue assim - disse limpando a mancha com um guardanapo umedecido no copo d'água. - Vamos começar hoje o relatório trimestral e o Sr. Taisho fica impaciente enquanto não o vê terminado.

- Impaciente? - Kanna riu. - Eu diria mais: que o seu "Homem das Neves" vira um leão enjaulado!

- Kanna! O sr. Taisho é um óTimo chefe. Você sabe que ele cuidou pessoalmente para que eu tivesse um aumento este ano.

- É claro que sei. E aposto como as suas minissaias tiveram muito a ver com a história. Talvez ele tivesse ouvido dizer que suas pernas foram seguradas e decidiu ajudá-la a pagar o seguro.

- Se quer saber, o sr. Taisho nunca notou se tenho uma ou duas pernas. Mulherengo é o que ele não é.

- Aquele colarinho engomado como uma mulher? Kanna riu. - Aposto como a única coisa que Taisho leva para a cama são os relatórios da firma.

- O sr. Taisho é muito competente.

- Em que departamento, posso saber?

- Quer parar, Kanna? - Rin perdeu a paciência, levantando-se. - Acho melhor irmos agora ou vamos nos atrasar. Só faltam cinco minutos e eu já deveria estar no escritório.

As duas passaram pelo caixa e antes de sair vestiram os casacos abotoando-os até o alto.

Dezembro em Oklahoma era dos meses mais frios do ano, quando o vento gelado soprava cortante e impiedoso. Rin só esperava que depois de tanto frio pelo menos tivessem neve pelo Natal, que seria dali a duas semanas.

- Lindo o seu casaco. - Kanna olhou com certa inveja para o casaco de pele branco que Rin usava. - É aquele que ganhou de sua mãe no úlTimo aniversário, não?

- Ele mesmo. Minha mãe é um amor, não acha?

- Sim, um amor - Kanna concordou sem entusiasmo. - Nem usando uma maravilha destas eu chamaria a atenção de algum homem. Preciso bem mais que um casaco de peles para que me olhem do jeito que a olham, amiga.

- Não peço a eles que me olhem, Kanna.

- E precisa?

Rin parou, perdendo a paciência.

- O que há com você hoje? Acordou com o pé esquerdo por acaso?

- O que há? Faz três semanas que não sei o que é sair com alguém - Kanna respondeu com uma risada amarga. - E além disso olhar para você todas as manhãs me faz sentir como um sapato velho pelo resto do dia.

- Ora, Kanna. - Rin riu, passando o braço pelos ombros da amiga enquanto caminhavam. - Anime-se, minha cara. O Natal está próximo e logo será um outro ano. Já posso até sentir um cheiro excitante no ar!

Kanna respirou fundo e em seguida deu de ombros.

- O único cheiro que sinto é de chuva de granizo.

- Oh, Kanna! - Rin riu apertando o passo. - Vamos mais rápido senão chegarei atrasada.

Muito antes de Rin chegar à sua sala, Sesshomaru Taisho já ouvira o barulho de seus saltos altos pelo corredor. Esperava-a na porta com um ar de quem se encontrava ali por acaso.

- Bom dia, sr. Taisho. - Rin o cumprimentou sorridente, indo direto ao fundo da sala pendurar o casaco. - Desculpe tê-lo feito esperar.

Sesshomaru ajeitou os óculos de tartaruga sobre o nariz. A chegada de Rin, como sempre, o perturbava. A simples visão da saia leve de lã movimentando-se sobre os quadris enquanto ela andava era o suficiente para deixá-lo completamente atordoado.

- Tudo bem, srta. Baxter. - Sesshomaru caminhou até a mesa dela. - Já comecei a trabalhar nos relatórios. Na verdade quase cheguei a terminar alguns deles ontem à noite.

Rin sentiu complexo de culpa. Pobre sr. Taisho... Trabalhando até tarde enquanto ela estivera dançando com Bankotsu. Bem, mas por outro lado ele até que recebia um bom ordenado. Um excelente ordenado, na verdade! Será que ela teria coragem de desistir de suas noitadas se ganhasse o mesmo que o chefe? Por certo que não. Dinheiro não era tudo, descobrira isso havia muito tempo.

- Tratamos antes da correspondência, sr. Taisho? - indagou, sentando-se. - Suponho que logo depois queira concluir aqueles relatórios que começou, não?

O sr. Taisho concordou enfiando as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça. Kanna o chamara de homem das neves e colarinho engomado, Rin lembrou-se. Engraçado, mas ela nunca havia pensado nele daquela maneira. Sabia que a maioria dos funcionários da Sooner Fidelity tinha a mesma opinião que Kanna, e achava curioso, pois noventa e nove por cento deles mal o conheciam. Aliás, duvidava que alguém conhecesse de fato o sr. Taisho. Durante aqueles dois anos trabalhando para ele nunca o ouvira mencionar o nome de amigos ou parentes. O único assunto que conversavam era trabalho. O homem era obcecado pelo trabalho, nesse ponto Kanna estava certa.

Até mesmo Rin costumava vê-lo apenas como seu chefe e não como um homem. Mas naquele momento, talvez devido aos comentários de Kanna, decidiu examiná-lo mais atentamente. Olhou-o por alguns segundos. E não era que o sr. Taisho tinha boa aparência? constatou. Pena não ser mais descontraído ao se vestir. Se usasse roupas modernas e cuidasse um pouco do visual, sem dúvida seria um executivo bastante atraente. Jamais se tornaria um Bankotsu Sayer, mesmo assim... bem, cada homem tinha seu tipo, não? Uns mais musculosos, outros um pouco menos, o que não significava que não despertassem o interesse das mulheres. Rin sentiu vontade de rir. Imaginava Kanna vendo-a pensar daquele jeito sobre o sr. Taisho! Diria que ela ficara doida!

Colocando os óculos para leitura, Rin pegou a pilha de correspondência e começou a separá-la. Geralmente nessa hora o sr. Taisho ia para a outra sala, onde ficava sua própria mesa, mas naquela manhã estranhou ao vê-lo ali parado, olhando para ela.

- Mais alguma coisa, sr. Taisho?

- Bem, eu... sim! Gostaria de ter uma conversa com você antes de começarmos, srta. Baxter.

Ele lhe parecia tão sério que Rin ficou preocupada. Apesar da vida agitada que levava e dos inúmeros compromissos e encontros com rapazes, costumava ser uma secretária extremamente eficiente e responsável. Na verdade, esforçava-se sempre para ser a melhor dentro da Sooner Fidelity.

- Espero não ter feito nada errado, sr. Taisho.

- Oh não, não. Seu trabalho é excelente, srta. Baxter, não tenho queixas. O assunto que quero lhe falar é... é totalmente diferente.

A surpresa foi maior ainda. E ele parecia tão nervoso que Rin resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Gostaria que eu fosse buscar uma xícara de café, sr. Taisho? Estarei de volta num segundo.

- Aceito, obrigado - o sr. Taisho respondeu prontamente. - Estarei esperando em meu escritório quando voltar, srta. Baxter .

Rin ficou observando enquanto ele se afastava e em seguida dia de fato já começara estranho. Logo cedo o despertador não tocara. Depois havia derrubado café na gravata nova, chegara atrasada e agora o sr. Taisho agindo completamente fora de seus hábitos. Só gostaria de saber o que viria a seguir.

A copa onde serviam café ficava no mesmo andar em que Rin trabalhava, no final do corredor. Pegando rapidamente uma xícara, encheu-a com café colocando dois torrões de açúcar no pires.

Uma voz masculina soou bem atrás dela quando já ia sair.

- Oi, Rin! Você está linda esta manhã. Aliás, como sempre.

Rin se voltou devagar reconhecendo a voz de Kouga, um rapaz lindo com ares de conquistador, que trabalhava no mesmo departamento que Kanna.

- Obrigada, Kouga. - Ela puxou o suspensório dele com a mão livre e soltou-o dando uma risada maliciosa. - Você também está lindo, sabia?

O rapaz riu e olhou a xícara de café.

- Precisando de uma dose extra de cafeína depois da noitada com Bankotsu?

- Não, estou perfeitamente acordada, Kouga. O café é para o sr. Taisho. A propósito, quem lhe contou sobre Bankotsu?

- Querida Rin. Você sabe que este lugar seria tedioso se não tivéssemos a sua vida social agitada como assunto.

- O que foi que fiz para merecer um amigo como você, Kouga?

Ele riu dando um leve tapinha no rosto de Rin.

- Coisinha linda! E por falar nisso, como vai o "Homem das Neves" esta manhã?

- Não o chame assim, Kouga. - Rin saiu para o corredor. - O sr. Taisho é o melhor chefe que já tive.

- Imagino. - Kouga a seguiu. - Aposto como ele é o único que ainda não cantou a bela secretária que tem. E pelo que dizem a respeito do nosso gênio, você não vai precisar se preocupar, amor.

Rin apertou o passo e, quando chegou à porta do escritório, virou-se para ele, irritada.

- Volte para o seu trabalho, Kouga. Você me dá enjôo, sabia?

Kouga soltou uma gargalhada e antes de afastar-se assoprou-lhe um beijo.

Conforme havia dito, o sr. Taisho esperava por ela em seu escritório. Rin bateu de leve na porta e entrou. Encontrou-o distraído olhando para a enorme janela de vidro de onde se viam edifícios modernos cercados pelas nuvens cinzentas de inverno.

- Aqui está o seu café, sr. Taisho. Bem forte, como gosta.

- Obrigado, srta. Baxter. - Ele pegou a xícara sorrindo. - Não é sua obrigação fazer isto, você sabe. Não sou daqueles que acham que a secretária deve ser uma escrava.

- É claro que sei, sr. Taisho. E não me sinto uma escrava só por trazer-lhe uma xícara de café, imagine.

Ele sorriu, indicando a cadeira que Rin costumava usar quando anotava os ditados.

- Sente-se, por favor, srta. Baxter.

A cadeira era de madeira maciça e escura como os demais móveis do escritório. Rin sentou-se, ajeitou a saia e olhou para o chefe do outro lado da escrivaninha. O sr. Taisho tinha cabelos, de fato, bonitos, pensou. Prateados, brilhantes, apenas necessitando de um corte mais moderno. Tinha certeza como Richard, seu cabeleireiro, faria maravilhas com aquela cabeleira farta e sedosa.

Lentamente, ela desviou a atenção dos cabelos para os olhos. Eles lhe pareciam claros, mas não podia afirmar com segurança. Os óculos a impediam de ver com clareza. Mas havia os lábios a considerar. Puxa, que boca tinha o sr. Taisho. Como não havia reparado antes? Se tivesse que apontar algum defeito naquela boca sensual e bem desenhada, seria a de nunca vê-Ia rir. Raras vezes curvava-se num sorriso, mas jamais ria com prazer genuíno.

De repente Rin percebeu que o sr. Taisho a fitava de uma forma estranha. Desviando rapidamente os olhos se deu conta de que o estivera examinando como se ele fosse uma escultura numa galeria de arte.

- Quer que eu pegue meu bloco, sr. Taisho? – indagou rapidamente.

- Não é preciso. - Ele tomou um gole de café. - O assunto é... é pessoal, digamos assim.

Rin começou a ficar nervosa. O sr. Taisho nunca havia discutido nenhum assunto pessoal com ela! Durante aqueles dois anos trabalhando com ele haviam mantido um relacionamento puramente profissional! A ponto de ela muitas vezes se esquecer da existência dele, a não ser quando o via no escritório. A menos que não estivesse se referindo a si próprio mas, sim. a ela. Era possível que quisesse chamar-lhe a atenção devido ao número de telefonemas que recebia de rapazes. Ou às flores que ocasionalmente lhe mandavam ali para o escritório.

Não agüentando mais o clima de suspense, Rin resolveu arriscar.

- Há alguma coisa errada, sr. Taisho? Porque se fiz...

- Não, srta. Baxter - ele a interrompeu. - Quero dizer, há. Isto é, não.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram e ela ficou aguardando que ele se decidisse.

- Na verdade não sei bem por onde começar, srta. Baxter. Eu... bem, eu...

- Por que não vai direto à questão? - sugeriu com um sorriso. - Às vezes é mais fácil do que se imagina.

Pela primeira vez o sr. Taisho pareceu relaxar. Sorriu também, e pelo pouco que o conhecia, Rin deduziu que não iria ouvir um sermão.

- Talvez tenha razão, srta. Baxter. - Ele concordou colocando a xícara de café sobre a mesa e levantou-se. Em seguida pôs-se a andar pela sala.

De sua cadeira, Rin limitou-se a observá-lo. O sr. Taisho só tinha trinta anos, sabia disso através de documentos. Então por que diabos se vestia e agia como um velho? Já notara que as roupas dele eram finas e caras, mas sempre tão antiquadas... Aquele terno cinzento que ele estava usando, por exemplo, era de um tecido lindíssimo, possuía um corte impecável, mas dava a impressão de ter pertencido ao avô dele! Ninguém mais andava de calça, colete e paletó. Muito menos com gravata listrada de azul e branco e sapatos sociais pretos! Não se conformava que um homem com tão boa aparência e tão jovem se portasse como um senhor de idade!

- Como sabe, srta. Baxter, - ele finalmente começou a falar - os feriados de fim de ano estão chegando. Teremos festas e reuniões quase todos os dias.

Rin se animou. Agora ele tocava num departamento do qual era grande conhecedora: festas!

- Oh sim, sr. Taisho. É a minha época favorita do ano.

- Fico contente em saber, pois nesse caso vai gostar de me ajudar.

Ajudá-lo? Estaria o sr. Taisho com intenção de dar uma festa e a queria como anfitriã?

- O que tem em mente, sr. Taisho? Sem querer ser convencida, já devo ir adiantando que entendo um bocado de festas.

Sesshomaru examinou satisfeito a expressão radiante de Rin e sorriu consigo mesmo. Sim, ele havia feito a escolha certa. Aliás, sempre se orgulhara de sua capacidade de julgamento não só nos negócios, mas também das pessoas. Anos de experiência o haviam ensinado a avaliar todos os ângulos e tomar decisões com muita frieza e bastante lógica. E daquela vez não fora diferente. O objetivo sem dúvida era um tanto inusitado, mas se tudo corresse como planejara, não havia por que não dar certo.

- Estou certo de que está por dentro do assunto, srta. Baxter - comentou, pensando no número de admiradores que ela possuía. - E é por isso que quero uma... ajuda, digamos assim.

- Ajuda...?

- Algumas dicas, como você diria.

- Dicas?!

Os olhos de Sesshomaru baixaram para as pernas de Rin. Ela havia acabado de cruzá-las e ele não resistiu à tentação de admirar os tornozelos moldados pelas meias de náilon.

- Não sei que outro nome dar ao que desejo de você - disse então, forçando-se a erguer o olhar. Há dois anos, mulher alguma conseguira distraí-lo por um minuto sequer. Mas Rin Baxter vinha fazendo misérias com seu autocontrole.

- Desculpe, sr. Taisho, mas por que não começamos do início? Não sei se estou entendendo bem aonde quer chegar.

- Tem razão, srta. Baxter. Talvez seja melhor começarmos pela festa da véspera do ano-novo.

- Refere-se àquela que a Sooner Fidelity oferece aos executivos da firma todos os anos?

- Essa mesma.

Graças a Deus, Rin pensou. Enfim começavam a chegar a algum entendimento.

- E o que há com a festa do dia trinta e um?

- É que um velho amigo meu de Nova York estará vindo para cá. E vai trazer a irmã, Kagura, com ele.

- Sim, mas onde entro nessa história?

Ele andou até o fim da sala e só então voltou a falar.

- Kagura e eu estudamos juntos na faculdade. Ela era muito bonita, inteligente e bastante popular entre os rapazes. - Sesshomaru limpou a garganta. - Você sabe, eu... Eu tinha uma grande queda por ela. Mas Kagura nem notava a minha existência.

Rin não sabia o que dizer. Era difícil imaginar o sr. Taisho caído por alguma garota. Ao mesmo tempo odiava a idéia de uma esnobezinha qualquer tê-lo maltratado. Ele era tão gentil, merecia muito mais.

- Eu sinto muito, sr. Taisho. Não a tem visto ulTimamente?

Sesshomaru a fitou confuso.

- Quem?

- Kagura. Não a viu mais desde os tempos de faculdade?

- Oh sim, sim, é claro. Mas poucas vezes. Aliás, faz bastante tempo desde a úlTima vez. E é por isso que gostaria que me ajudasse antes que ela chegue, srta. Taisho. Ela e o irmão vão ser meus hóspedes durante o fim de semana da festa, por isso achei que seria uma óTima ocasião para nos conhecermos mais... mais inTimamente. Quem sabe, se Kagura perceber que mudei, vai me dar uma chance.

Rin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Quer dizer que continua interessado nessa tal Kagura?!

- Sim, muito interessado. E digo mais. Considero-a a mulher ideal para mim, mesmo sabendo que não temos muito em comum.

Que coisa mais estranha para se dizer, Rin pensou. Não tinham nada em comum mas ela era a mulher ideal para ele?

- Ao que me parece está querendo provar à tal Kagura que pode ser o homem da vida dela?

O rosto de Sesshomaru se iluminou. Pela primeira vez Rin o viu sorrir abertamente e ficou pasma diante dos dentes maravilhosos que ele exibia.

- Isso mesmo, srta. Baxter! Eu sabia que iria me entender.

Na verdade ela não havia compreendido tão bem assim. A começar pelo fato de que não conseguia relacionar o sr. Taisho com qualquer mulher que fosse.

- Se bem entendi, sr. Taisho, gostaria que eu lhe desse algumas dicas sobre como entretê-la, aonde levá-la, certo?

- Exatamente, srta. Baxter. E outras coisas também.

Rin por fim sorriu, mais satisfeita.

- Terei prazer em ajudá-lo, sr. Taisho. Mas, é claro, será preciso que me dê algumas informações sobre Kagura.

Sesshomaru pegou a xícara de café, torcendo para que Rin não notasse seu olhar preocupado.

- Informações sobre Kagura...? Oh sim, sim, é claro. Isso é vital, não é mesmo? - Ele a fitou por cima da xícara. - O que vai fazer esta noite? - indagou rapidamente.

- O que disse?

Sesshomaru sentiu que corava, mas procurou controlar-se.

- Estou querendo dizer que se não tiver um outro compromisso podemos nos encontrar para conversarmos um pouco mais, srta. Baxter.

- Bem, eu...

- Podemos jantar fora, se quiser. Pagar-lhe um jantar é o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer sua ajuda.

Rin não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir. Ela jantando com o sr. Taisho? Bem podia imaginar o quanto Kouga e Kanna ririam quando soubessem! Só que não saberiam, ela decidiu. E nem Bankotsu, com quem combinara ir a uma lanchonete após o trabalho.

- E por que não, sr. Taisho? - Aceitou com um sorriso. - Eu adoraria jantar fora. Só espero poder ajudá-lo com sua Kagura.

- Pois aposto como vai, srta. Baxter. - Ele sorriu satisfeito. - Não tenho a menor dúvida.

Rin olhou aflita para o relógio.

- Não seria melhor começarmos a trabalhar agora, sr. Taisho?

- Sem dúvida, mas antes quero lhe pedir mais um favor, srta. Baxter.

- Pois não?

- Não quero que comente este assunto com ninguém, está certo? O que quero dizer é que mexericos no escritório são contraproducentes.

- Não tenho o hábito de revelar confidências, sr. Taisho. O que falamos aqui dentro é estritamente confidencial para mim. - Rin sorriu e levantou-se. - Vou pegar minha prancheta, com licença.

Bem, a pior parte estava concluída, Sesshomaru pensou quando ela se retirou. A "fase um" havia saído exatamente como ele planejara. Agora daria inicio à "fase dois".


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Concentrar-se no trabalho durante o resto do dia tornou-se quase impossível. Rin estava pasma. Dois anos trabalhando ao lado do homem, dia após dia, nunca sonhara vê-lo ainda ligado a uma paixão antiga por uma garota de Nova York! Pobre sr. Taisho!

E pobre de mim, concluiu. Como poderei ajudá-lo? Aconselhando-o que tomasse uma dose tripla de uísque e fosse se declarar à moça? Que esperança! Taisho provavelmente nunca passara de uma simples dose de suco de tomate!

Alguém bateu de leve à porta e Rin parou de datilografar.

- Entre!

No mesmo instante, Bankotsu, o jogador de basquete, colocou o rosto na porta.

- Ainda trabalhando, Rin?

Ela olhou para o relógio e assustou-se. Havia passado quinze minutos da hora de ir embora.

- Não imaginei que fosse tão tarde assim - disse voltando à máquina. -Estou quase terminando uma carta, Bankotsu. Se quiser pode sentar-se e esperar.

- Onde está seu chefe?

- Lá dentro. trabalhando. - Ela fez um sinal indicando a outra porta. - É comum ele ficar umas duas ou três horas além do horário.

Bankotsu enfiou as mãos no bolso do jeans super justo e olhou para ela com o sorriso mais charmoso que Rin já vira.

- Mas você não precisa ficar, precisa? Estou louco para sair com você. Hoje vai haver um concerto de rock no Myriad e achei que gostaria de ir.

- Oh, eu adora... - A voz sumiu quando Rin se lembrou do compromisso com o sr. Taisho. Quase se esquecera de que havia combinado jantar com ele. - Não vai dar, Bankotsu.

- Mas por que?!

A maioria das garotas jamais hesitaria entre uma noite de rock ao lado de um jogador famoso e sexy e um jantar convencional com um chefe frio e compenetrado. Mas Rin achava que devia muito ao sr. Taisho para recusar-lhe um pedido. Quanto a Bankotsu, sempre surgiriam novas oportunidades de sair com ele.

- Sinto muito, Bankotsu, mas vou ter que fazer um trabalho extra para o sr. Taisho esta noite.

- O que o homem é? Uma espécie de feitor ou coisa parecida? Estamos em época de festas, Rin. Por que não pede a ele para dispensá-la?

- Desculpe, mas hoje não posso, Bankotsu. - Ela voltou à carta. - Estamos concluindo os relatórios, você sabe. Não há jeito de eu escapar.

- Está partindo meu coração, Rin.

- Pobre Bankotsu. Aposto como todas as garotas de seu caderninho de endereços já estão comprometidas.

- Talvez não, mas de qualquer forma nenhuma se compara a você.

Rin riu e olhou para ele.

- Sabia que errou de profissão, Bankotsu? Devia trocar as quadras de basquete pela carreira política.

Naquele momento Sesshomaru abriu a porta de seu escritório.

- Srta. Baxter, você já... - Ele se interrompeu ao dar com Bankotsu sentado na beirada da escrivaninha de Rin.

- Pois não, sr. Taisho? - ela indagou, endireitando-se na cadeira.

- Já terminou a carta?

- Estou quase no fim. - Rin olhou para Bankotsu. - Sr. Taisho, este é Bankotsu Sayer, o Jogador de basquete. Bankotsu, este é meu chefe, Sesshomaru Taisho, vice-presidente da firma.

Os dois homens trocaram um aperto de mão.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Taisho.

- O prazer é meu - Sesshomaru respondeu e olhou para Rin. - Assim que terminar a carta traga-a ao meu escritório para eu assiná-la, por favor.

- Em um minuto, sr. Taisho.

Quando ficaram a sós, Bankotsu olhou para ela.

- Há quanto tempo trabalha para ele, Rin?

- Dois anos.

- E ele ainda a chama de srta. Baxter?

- Sim, por quê? O que há de estranho nisso?

- Um tanto formal, não acha?

- Mas o sr. Taisho é formal, Bankotsu.

Bankotsu riu com malícia.

- No fundo até acho preferível.

- Adeus, Bankotsu. - Rin levantou-se com a carta na mão. - Sinto muito por hoje.

- Tudo bem. - Ele a fitou desapontado. - Ligo para você qualquer dia destes, tá legal?

- Combinado.

Bankotsu a beijou no rosto e antes de sair assoprou-lhe mais um beijo.

- Você partiu meu coração, gata.

- Não conte ao seu treinador - Rin respondeu rindo e correu para a sala do chefe.

Já estava escuro quando ela chegou ao bairro onde morava, na zona norte da cidade de Oklahoma. Ocupava um pequeno apartamento de um quarto, sala e cozinha, que pertencia a um desses condomínios fechados. Os prédios eram já bastante velhos, mas muito bem conservados. A preferência pelo local se devia ao fato de proporcionar grande segurança aos moradores e possuir uma grande área verde ao redor.

Assim que Rin desceu de seu carro esporte, um Z280, Shipoo, um dos garotos da vizinhança, aproximou-se dela com uma bola na mão. Tinha apenas doze anos. mas era muito amigo de Rin.

- Oi! Quer jogar bola comigo?

- Oi, Shipoo! Eu adoraria, mas hoje não posso. Tenho um encontro.

- Outra vez? - Shipoo seguiu com ela até a porta do apartamento. - Você devia se casar e ficar em casa de uma vez.

Rin riu enfiando a chave na fechadura.

- Como posso me casar, Shipoo? Você ainda não tem idade suficiente.

O garoto corou, mas dava para notar que seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação.

- Mas então quando vai poder jogar comigo? Eu disse a Tim que você sabe dar uma tacada em espiral melhor que qualquer um deles. Agora precisa provar.

- Bem, nesse caso preciso mesmo.

- Quando, Rin?

- Qualquer dia destes, eu prometo.

- Combinado, então. - O garoto sorriu satisfeito e, quando ia se afastando, Rin o chamou.

- Espere só um instante, Shipoo! Tenho uma coisa para você.

- O que é? Algum cupom gratuito para hambúrguer? Ou desta vez é de sorvete?

- Não, nada relacionado a comida, Shipoo. - Rin foi até o quarto, voltando com um papel na mão. – Quero sua promessa de que vai cuidar muito bem disto, hein?

Era um autógrafo de Bankotsu com dedicatória a Shipoo.

- Uau! Como conseguiu?

- Ontem à noite. Saí com Bankotsu e pedi a ele especialmente para você.

- Puxa, Rin, é demais! Imagine o quanto não valerá quando o Time dele vencer o campeonato! Mas não vou vender por nenhum dinheiro do mundo. Você é sensacional! – O garoto ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-la. - É o melhor presente de Natal que já ganhei. Obrigado, amiga!

Rin fechou a porta rindo depois que Shipoo se foi. Crianças eram sempre tão especiais! Será que algum dia também teria as dela?! Não, talvez fosse mais prudente nem pensar em ter filhos. Significavam compromissos, responsabilidades e tudo o que ela desejava por enquanto era ser independente e divertir-se. E, depois, não havia um só homem na face da terra com quem gostaria de ter tanta intimidade.

Depois de tomar um banho, Rin se viu às voltas com que tipo de roupa usar. Uma vez que o sr. Taisho não havia mencionado em que restaurante iriam, ficou em dúvida entre um traje mais sofisticado e um conjunto cáqui de brim, para o qual acabou dando preferência. No último instante decidiu colocar colar e brincos de pérolas, e o efeito foi surpreendente. O traje esporte adquiriu um ar chique, sem perder a descontração.

Quando Sesshomaru tocou a campainha, ela acabara de escovar os cabelos e passava batom. Largando o estojo, correu abrir a porta.

- Boa noite, srta. Baxter.

- Boa noite, sr. Taisho. Entre um pouquinho. Estou terminando de me arrumar. Só falta vestir meu casaco.

Com certa cerimônia, ele caminhou até o sofá onde sentou-se.

- Aceita um drinque antes de irmos? Tenho uísque, vodka, gim, conhaque e vários tipos de vinho.

Enquanto enumerava o sortimento de seu bar, Rin notou que ele franzia as sobrancelhas. Não se surpreendeu.

- Não, não, obrigado. Raramente bebo, quero dizer, nada que contenha álcool, é claro.

- Também quase não bebo, sr. Taisho. Apenas mantenho-me prevenida por razões sociais.

- Dá para se notar que não comete extravagâncias, srta. Baxter. Sua compleição é bastante saudável.

Rin o fitou indecisa. Não sabia se havia acabado de receber um elogio ou o resultado de um estudo científico.

- Obrigada - agradeceu de qualquer maneira e foi ao armário pegar o casaco de pele. - Está nevando lá fora?

Antes que acabasse de perguntar, Taisho já estava atrás dela para ajudá-la a vestir o casaco. Usava a mesma colônia com que costumava ir ao escritório, de uma fragrância suave, próxima do limão. Excitantemente máscula, conforme Rin já a havia definido outras vezes. Própria de um homem sexy e ardente, justamente o oposto de quem a usava.

De repente ela começou a sentir um certo desconforto por estar ali a sós com o chefe, em seu apartamento. Era ridículo, disse a si mesma. Afinal que perigo ele poderia representar? Talvez fosse o fato de nunca ter ficado sozinha com um homem como ele. Ou, pelo menos, não fora das paredes do escritório. O que dizer a ele? Como se comportar? Profissionalmente como na firma ou mais à vontade colocando discos na vitrola e sentando-se no tapete como fazia com seus amigos?

Acabou optando pela segunda hipótese. Se sua missão seria ajudá-lo a chamar a atenção de Kagura, achava indispensável que agisse com bastante naturalidade. Talvez o sr. Taisho lhe seguisse o exemplo e perdesse um pouco daquele ar de quem havia engolido um guarda-chuva. Sim, aquela seria a primeira lição, Rin decidiu. Começava a achar divertida a idéia de transformar o chefe.

- Ainda não está nevando, srta. Baxter - ele falou após ajudá-la com o casaco. - Mas é bem possível que comece. O inverno realmente chegou.

Rin pegou a bolsa e foi com ele até a porta.

- Oh, eu sou louca pelo inverno! Nada como entrar embaixo de um cobertor e ficar assistindo televisão com a neve caindo lá fora. Ou fazer pipocas com bastante manteiga e chocolate quente bem espesso. Sem falar no dia de Natal, quando a gente abre os presentes que estão sob a árvore!

- Você fala de um jeito que faz tudo isso parecer mesmo muito bom. Sempre achei que no inverno o mundo se torna feio e sem .graça. As pessoas morrem de frio e não sentem prazer em sair.

Haviam chegado à porta do prédio onde um sedan azul-marinho encontrava-se estacionado junto ao meio-fio. Era a imagem do carro convencional, Rin pensou, entendendo por que o sr. Taisho achava tudo muito frio e sem graça.

- Por que não vamos no meu carro? - sugeriu rapidamente. - Já dirigiu um carro esporte, sr. Taisho?

- Não, mas não acho necessário irmos em seu carro. O meu está...

- Então, insisto. - Ela o interrompeu. - Vai ver como é bem mais emocionante do que os outros. Aposto como amanhã mesmo vai querer trocar o seu.

Antes que ele pudesse recusar, Rin já havia aberto a porta do Z280 e se acomodado.

- Vamos, é facílimo de dirigir. - Ignorando a expressão assustada do sr. Taisho, atirou-lhe as chaves.

Sesshomaru contorceu-se todo a fim de pegar as chaves e a fitou sem jeito.

- Srta. Baxter, não acho que deva.

- Acredite-me, sr. Taisho. Eu sentiria um enorme prazer se dirigisse o meu carro.

Mais parecia que Rin havia sugerido que ele atravessasse a principal avenida da cidade completamente nu.

- Não vejo razão para irmos em seu carro quando o meu está aqui - ele ainda insistiu, sentando-se no banco do motorista. - Quer mesmo que eu dirija?

- É claro! Não pediu para que eu lhe desse algumas dicas?

- _Dicas_? Oh, sim, pedi. Mas o que tem seu carro esporte a ver com as dicas?

Rin piscou para ele.

- Kagura pode gostar desse tipo de carro. Quem sabe você convence o irmão dela a alugar um ou, em último caso, pode emprestar o meu se ela gostar.

Os olhos astutos de Sesshomaru brilharam por trás dos óculos. Pelo visto haveria bem mais envolvimentos do que calculara de início.

Rin deu-lhe algumas instruções sobre os controles essenciais do carro e eles partiram.

- Então, o que acha, sr. Taisho? É como pilotar num sonho, não?

- Tenho a sensação de que estou sentado no chão. Isto é máquina para pistas de corrida e não para andar nas ruas.

- Mas não é sensacional?

- Perigoso, eu diria. É muito pequeno, muito possante e... - Ele a fitou preocupado. - E pode acabar se matando numa coisa destas, srta. Baxter!

Rin soltou uma gargalhada.

- Oh, sr. Taisho! Uma pessoa pode morrer em qualquer tipo de veículo. Até numa bicicleta, se chegar a hora. Mas sou bastante cuidadosa, não se preocupe. Mesmo quando estou em alta velocidade.

Ele não disse nada, apenas franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

- Então, o que acha? - Rin insistiu. - Kagura vai gostar de circular pela cidade num carro destes?

Após estudá-la por alguns instantes, ele respondeu:

- Creio que sim, srta. Baxter.

Mas não parecia muito satisfeito com a idéia, Rin notou. Só gostaria de saber por que o sr. Taisho considerava Kagura a mulher ideal para ele quando era óbvio que tinham tão pouco em comum. Na verdade, achava toda aquela história um tanto esquisita.

- Conhece-a tão bem assim, sr. Taisho? Quero dizer, a ponto de saber do que ela gosta?

- Muito bem, srta. Baxter - ele respondeu, desta vez sem desviar a atenção da pista. - Melhor do que ela imagina.

- Nesse caso, quanto mais puder me dizer, mais terei condições de ajudá-lo.

- É bom saber. Onde gostaria de jantar , srta. Baxter?

- Bem, deixe-me ver... Qual acha que seria a preferência de Kagura?

Sesshomaru começou a pensar como um louco. Por fim lembrou-se de um dia ter visto um cartão da pizzaria Ricetti's sobre a mesa de Rin.

- Acho que... pizza! Sim, ela adora pizzas, agora me lembrei.

- Hum... Uma mulher com o mesmo gosto que o meu.

Ele suspirou aliviado.

- Verdade?

- Sou louca por comidas italianas em geral. E sei de um lugar onde servem pizzas maravilhosas. Ricetti's é o nome. Já esteve lá, sr. Taisho?

- Não, ainda não.

- Oh, desculpe-me, sr. Taisho. Talvez não goste de pizzas...

- Tudo bem. - Ele mentiu. - Se minha intenção é agradar Kagura, a escolha deve ser dela e não minha.

- É muito gentil de sua parte, sr. Taisho. Nem todos os homens teriam tanta consideração assim. Estou certa de que esta Kagura logo vai perceber que tesouro de homem o senhor é.

Sesshomaru começou a tossir. Não esperava ser elogiado e muito menos que o chamassem de tesouro.

- Está tudo bem, sr. Taisho?

- Sim, sim. Não foi nada. Devo ter engasgado, acho.

Eles cruzaram um farol e andaram mais dois quarteirões. O Ricetti's ficava na esquina seguinte. Sesshomaru parou no estacionamento e desligou o motor.

- Prontinho - disse aliviado. - Sãos e salvos.

Rin voltou-se para ele e sorriu. De repente teve uma idéia. Munindo-se de toda a coragem debruçou-se sobre Sesshomaru e pôs-se a afrouxar-lhe o nó da gravata.

- O que está fazendo, srta. Baxter?!

- Não tome como uma ofensa, sr. Taisho. - Justificou-se com o rosto bem próximo ao dele. - Mas não está combinando nem um pouco com este carro esporte. E também não se vai a uma pizzaria de terno e gravata.

Sesshomaru mal conseguia respirar. Ela havia desabotoado seu colarinho e puxado a gravata alguns centímetros para baixo.

- Pronto. - Rin endireitou-se no banco. – Assim ficou bem melhor .

- Acha que... que exagerei ao me vestir?

- Bem, um pouco. - Ela o estudou durante alguns instantes e então resolveu ajudá-lo mais ainda. - Agora tire o paletó e dobre as mangas até quase o cotovelo.

- Meu paletó! Srta. Baxter, está gelado lá fora!

- Não vai morrer congelado só de ir do carro até o restaurante. E pode crer, as mulheres adoram ver o antebraço de um homem. É uma coisa que mexe com a gente, sabe.

Ele a fitou com um ar tão perplexo que Rin precisou esforçar-se para não rir.

- Não sei se estou preparado para todas estas... lições, srta. Baxter.

- É claro que está. E vai ver como terá valido a pena quando Kagura cair em seus braços, sr. Taisho.

Nesse ponto não havia o que discutir, por isso Sesshomaru decidiu fazer o que ela lhe pedia.

A pizzaria estava uma loucura. Era impossível calcular quantas pessoas havia dentro. Não foi fácil arranjarem uma mesa e tiveram de aguardar em pé até visualizarem uma no ambiente esfumaçado rescendendo a queijos e ervas. Além do vozerio geral, a máquina de música tocava Bruce Springteen, que cantava a plenos pulmões a música que o consagrara, _Born in USA_, _Nascido nos Estados Unidos_.

Rin se sentiu em casa de imediato. Quanto a Sesshomaru, pensava que acabara de transpor as portas de um mundo surrealista e decadente. Foi preciso que ela cuidasse dos pedidos, talo estado de desnorteamento em que ele se encontrava.

- Não acha a música um pouco alta demais, srta. Baxter? - Sesshomaru tinha a impressão de que os vidros das janelas iam trincar a qualquer momento. - Não sei como ninguém reclama.

- Porque é a melhor maneira de senti-Ia, sabia?

- Senti-la?!

- Sim, o ritmo, as batidas, os movimentos. E ninguém faz isso melhor que o "rei" não acha?

- Que rei?!

- Bruce, o cara que está cantando.

Naquele momento a garçonete chegou com duas xícaras de café quente: e fumegante. Enquanto bebiam, Rin reparou como o sr. Taisho mudara com a gravata frouxa e as mangas arregaçadas. Era tão raro vê-lo sem o paletó no escritório. Só mesmo quando o ar-condicionado não funcionava. Ficou surpresa ao notar como os ombros dele eram largos e os braços fortes. O relógio de pulso chamou-lhe a atenção pela simplicidade e bom gosto. Francês, sem dúvida, concluiu após examiná-lo melhor. A partir daquele instante começou a suspeitar que, apesar dos hábitos bastante convencionais, seu chefe era um homem de extremo bom gosto. Apenas não tinha coragem de se expor.

- Costuma comer pizzas sempre, sr. Taisho?

- Não. Na verdade sou mais inclinado à comida francesa.

- Mesmo? Não conheço nada da cozinha francesa. Mas sei preparar pratos gregos.

- Você cozinha?!

- Só quando tenho tempo. Não sou das melhores, mas já dei alguns jantares feitos por mim. E você? Cozinha?

- Não! - Ele a fitou indignado. - Tenho uma pessoa para fazer meu jantar e às vezes como fora.

Era o que Rin imaginava.

- Fale-me um pouco sobre Kagura, sr. Taisho. Que idade tem ela?

- Idade? Bem... Eu diria vinte e poucos.

- Tão jovem? Pensei que tivessem feito a faculdade juntos.

- E fizemos. Mas Kagura estava começando e eu terminando.

- Ah, entendo. Mas que tipo de pessoa ela é? Trabalha fora, tem algum interesse especial?

Sesshomaru começou a ficar inquieto na cadeira. Tantas perguntas ainda iam colocá-lo em apuros.

- Sim, ela trabalha - disse cauteloso. - Mas quanto aos interesses não posso afirmar nada. - Exceto que adora sair com rapazes, pensou consigo mesmo.

- Nesse caso fica um pouco mais complicado. E o que me diz da personalidade dela? Quem sabe podemos descobrir alguma coisa por esse campo?

Sesshomaru encostou-se na cadeira. A música havia sido trocada por uma de ritmo mais suave e romântica. O volume continuava alto, mas era curioso como já não mais o incomodava tanto.

- Ela é vibrante, muito extrovertida e cheia de vida - disse sem desprender os olhos de Rin. - E muito falante também.

Uau! Não era para menos que ele mesmo dissera que tinham pouco em comum, Rin pensou. O que acabava de ouvir era uma lista de antônimos da personalidade de seu chefe.

- Parece que vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava, sr. Taisho. Pelo visto, Kagura gosta de fazer qualquer programa.

- Está absolutamente certa a esse respeito.

Rin suspirou aliviada. Não era muito, mas pelo menos um começo.

- Então vamos falar da aparência física de Kagura. Como ela é, sr. Taisho?

Sesshomaru endireitou-se na cadeira, tomou um gole de café e só então começou.

- Bem, Kagura é, ou pelo menos era da última vez que a vi, bastante atraente. Morena, alta, magra. Está sempre sorrindo e seus dentes são perfeitos. O cabelo também é muito bonito. Ela costuma, isto é, costumava usá-los longos, até os ombros. São lisos, sedosos e brilhantes. Conhece a Kim Bassinger? Kagura seria mais ou menos do mesmo tipo que ela.

- Hum... Nada mal, hein, sr. Taisho?

- Sem dúvida, nada mal.

- O que nos dá mais uma razão para empenharmos todos os esforços nessas... aulas, não é mesmo?

- Concordo plenamente.

No fundo Rin estava surpresa com a descrição que acabara de ouvir. Por qualquer razão, não esperava que a paixão do sr. Taisho fosse por alguém como ele acabava de descrever. Ao mesmo tempo achou curioso o fato de Kagura ser tão parecida com ela. Alta, morena e magra com cabelos lisos. Que estranha coincidência...

- Sabia sr. Taisho, sou muito romântica. Ficaria decepcionada se não conseguíssemos que você e Kagura ficassem juntos. E como vejo tudo isso como uma questão muito pessoal, importaria se eu lhe falasse francamente?

Sesshomaru remexeu-se na cadeira sentindo uma espécie de pânico. Porém, em seguida, resolveu controlar-se. Não chegara a vice-presidente da firma tendo esse tipo de reação. E além disso, pânico era a última coisa que o levaria a atingir seus objetivos.

- Coloco-me em suas mãos, srta. Baxter.

Rin sorriu satisfeita.

- Obrigada. E há também uma outra coisa: por que não me chama de Rin?

- Você sabe jogar beisebol?

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Basquete, então?

- Também não. Apenas tênis, quando tenho tempo de ir ao clube.

A pizza havia acabado de chegar. Rin cortou um pedaço para ele e depois se serviu. Mal deu duas garfadas, voltou a falar:

- Meu pai não se conformava por eu não ser uma líder de torcida como minha mãe. Até ver meu time vencer o campeonato. Só então ele percebeu que eu havia nascido para ser atleta.

- Você jogava basquete também?

- Sim, como armadora. Meu treinador era um homem muito... oh, sr. Taisho! Acho que o estou aborrecendo com minhas histórias. Não viemos até aqui para falar de mim, não é mesmo?

- Antes de mais nada, já que devo chamá-la de Rin..., por que não me trata por Sesshomaru apenas?

- Sesshomaru? - Ela sorriu. - Sim, gosto de Sesshomaru. E então, o que está achando da pizza, Sesshomaru?

- Deliciosa. - Ele não mentiu. Apesar de um pouco nervoso com todo o interrogatório, tinha de admitir que a comida estava excelente. - Acho até que vou vir mais vezes comer pizzas neste lugar.

- Se Kagura também gostar, este será o lugar perfeito para trazê-la.

- Não vou me esquecer disto.

- Sim, e também não deve se esquecer de comprar alguns presentes de Natal para ela. Apesar de só se encontrarem no ano-novo, isso mostra que esteve pensando nela.

Sesshomaru a fitou.

- Mas não tenho a menor idéia do que comprar!

- Bobagem, não precisa ser nada muito espetacular. Talvez um bom perfume ou um lenço de seda pura. Ou quem sabe uma jóia?

- Sim, mas que tipo de jóia? Não sei nem em que joalheria entrar!

- Não se preocupe, posso ajudá-lo. Ainda não terminei minhas compras de Natal, por isso podemos combinar um dia para sairmos juntos.

Sesshomaru rezou para que o alívio que sentia não transparecesse em seu rosto. Ela estava tornando tudo muito mais fácil do que ele esperava.

- Obrigado, Rin, por ser tão compreensiva. Não sei se outra mulher se preocuparia tanto assim com um problema alheio como você.

- Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para ver você e Kagura juntos, Sesshy .

Sesshy? Era a primeira vez que alguém o chamava por aquele apelido. E para ser sincero, gostara de ouvi-lo da boca de Rin. Talvez Sesshy não condissesse muito com sua imagem, mas sem dúvida combinava perfeitamente com o homem que havia dentro dele.

- Sabe, Sesshy, fico muito feliz que esteja interessado em uma mulher. Sempre achei que precisava de alguém em sua vida.

Sesshomaru a fitou estupefato.

- Mesmo...? E o que a levou a pensar assim?

- Bem, sou de opinião que todo mundo deve ter alguém na vida e nunca o vi mencionar o nome de alguma mulher.

- Entendo.

Rin serviu-se de mais um pedaço de pizza. Não queria que Sesshomaru a achasse indiscreta por tocar em assuntos tão pessoais. Ele já havia feito alguns progressos e ela sentia medo de estragar tudo falando demais. Na verdade até começava a gostar da companhia dele. Bem mais do que esperava. Havia uma certa Timidez no comportamento de Sesshomaru que o tornava extremamente sensual.

- E quanto a você, Rin? Tem alguém em especial?

- Você quer dizer uma única pessoa? Não. Mas tenho vários amigos e adoro estar com eles.

- E quanto àquele rapaz que estava no escritório hoje à tarde?

- Bankotsu? Conheci-o há pouquíssimo tempo. Ele não é uma graça?

- Eu diria que é maciço e não uma graça.

Rin caiu na gargalhada. De repente teve uma idéia.

- Tem uma moeda aí com você, Sesshy?

- Sim, mas por quê?

Ela levantou-se e puxou-o pela mão.

- Venha comigo. Vou ensiná-lo a mexer na máquina de música.

- Mas...

Rin o arrastou por entre as mesas até chegar ao fundo do restaurante.

- Será mais uma das nossas lições, Sesshy. Se Kagura é extrovertida, aposto como adora música.

- Mas ela só vai ficar aqui alguns dias. - Ele olhou Timidamente para o aparelho cheio de luz. - Não acho necessário que eu aprenda a mexer nessa máquina.

Ela não se deu por vencida. Apontou-lhe os nomes das músicas mais agitadas e deu algumas sugestões românticas, em caso de quererem um "clima mais ínTimo", conforme explicou-lhe com um ar malicioso.

- Nunca é demais aprender esse tipo de coisa, Sesshy - acrescentou, colocando a moeda na máquina. - Uma vez eu disse a um rapaz que queria ouvir _Angel Heart_ e ele me respondeu que não gostava de música de igreja. Pobrezinho! Nunca descobriu por que eu não quis mais sair com ele.

- Quer dizer que desistiu dele só porque o rapaz não apreciava determinado tipo de música?

- É claro que não, Sesshy. Não sou tão esnobe assim. Deixei de vê-lo porque ele não foi sincero o bastante para admitir que não conhecia aquela música. Foi uma prova de quanto era vaidoso e aí está uma coisa que não suporto.

Sesshomaru a fitou pensativo. Deus do céu! Ela falava sobre sinceridade e ali estava ele fazendo o quê? O papel mais desonesto que jamais fora capaz de assumir. Nervoso, olhou para a máquina de música.

- Entendo o que quer dizer, Rin.

Ela sorriu apontando para o painel.

- Vê este nome aqui? - indagou segurando a mão dele. - É um cantor de rock, não se esqueça. E vê este outro?

Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça. Em seus trinta anos de vida nunca se sentira como naquele momento. Rin segurando-lhe a mão e sorrindo como se realmente gostasse dele provocava-lhe uma sensação tão maravilhosa e diferente que não dava para pensar em mais nada. Sim, "fase dois": estava funcionando além das expectativas!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Havia esfriado bastante e já começava a cair uma neve fininha quando Sesshomaru e Rin deixaram a pizzaria.

- Se isto virar uma tempestade, acho que amanhã vou pegar um táxi para ir ao escritório -ela comentou ao entrarem no carro. - Veja! O pára-brisa está coberto de gelo, Sesshy!

- E pelo jeito o tempo vai piorar bastante. Não é bom mesmo que dirija se continuar assim. Posso pegá-la amanhã cedo em seu apartamento, se quiser.

- Oh não, Sesshy, não será preciso. É muito trabalho, além disso um táxi não sai tão caro assim .

- Mas não terei que desviar muito do meu caminho.

- Onde você mora?

- Nichols Hills.

Na parte mais rica e cobiçada da cidade, eu já devia ter imaginado. E com certeza numa daquelas mansões imensas onde devia sentir-se terrivelmente solitário.

- É. De fato não é tão longe do meu apartamento - admitiu com certa pena dele. - Acho que vou aceitar, então. Obrigada desde já e prometo que não vou me atrasar, Sesshy.

A úlTima preocupação de Sesshomaru naquele momento era que ela se atrasasse. Na verdade seu pensamento já estava nas duas semanas seguintes que antecediam o Natal.

Durante o percurso até seu apartamento Rin não parou de falar .Somente quando desceram do carro constatou o quanto desejava prolongar um pouco mais aquela noite. Nunca imaginara encontrar em Sesshomaru uma companhia tão agradável. A maioria dos homens já teria tentado seduzi-Ia lá mesmo na pizzaria. Era um alívio para ela não ter de ficar o tempo todo esquivando-se de convites para ir para a cama.

- Quer entrar um instante, Sesshy? - Convidou-o ao tirar a chave da bolsa.

- Não acha um pouco tarde? Não quero...

- Que nada, é cedo ainda. - Abriu a porta olhando para ele por cima do ombro. - E depois, Kagura não precisa ficar sabendo, precisa?

- Kagura...? Não, é claro que ela não vai saber.

- E então?

Sesshomaru deu de ombros.

- Está certo. Já que você insiste.

A temperatura dentro do apartamento era de verão comparada ao frio que fazia lá fora. Assim que entraram os dois se livraram dos agasalhos, que Rin guardou num pequeno armário no fundo da sala.

- Que tal irmos à cozinha preparar um chocolate quente, Sesshy?

- Acho uma óTima idéia. -Sesshomaru aceitava qualquer sugestão desde que o prendesse por mais tempo ali com Rin.

A cozinha era conjugada a uma pequena copa onde havia uma mesa e quatro banquetas. Copa e cozinha eram muito pequenas. Mal dava para circular uma:pessoa. Sesshomaru sentou-se num dos banquinhos e ficou observando enquanto Rin transitava de um lado para o outro. Era a primeira vez que a via de calças compridas, mas achou-a tão feminina quanto de saia.

- Seu apartamento é muito agradável, Rin.

- Sei que é pequeno, mas, como moro sozinha, isso não tem importância. Quando quero dar um jantar para diversas pessoas ou uma festa, minha mãe me empresta a casa onde mora.

- Seus pais também moram aqui, quero dizer, na cidade de Oklahoma?

- Minha mãe mora a alguns quarteirões apenas de mim. Quanto a meu pai, se encontra do outro lado do oceano. Na França, acho. Ele sempre se muda de um país para outro. - Rin misturou o chocolate ao leite que começava a ferver. - E seus pais? Moram longe?

- Na Califórnia, no momento. Minha mãe está com um problema nos pulmões e precisa de um clima mais quente.

- É uma pena. De qualquer forma, talvez eles gostem de morar lá, não é mesmo?

- Não. Minha mãe voltaria a Boston hoje mesmo se a saúde dela permitisse. Acha a Califórnia livre demais. E o mesmo pensa de Oklahoma.

O chocolate ficou pronto. Rin encheu duas xícaras, colocou dois pedaços de _marshmallow_ dentro de cada uma e levou-as para a mesa.

- Por que veio morar em Oklahoma se sua mãe é de Boston, Sesshy? - indagou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Obrigado. - Sesshomaru segurou a caneca com ambas as mãos como se quisesse aquecê-las. - Meu pai nasceu aqui em Oklahoma. Mas foi estudar na Nova Inglaterra e lá conheceu minha mãe. Casaram-se e vieram para cá. Meu pai investia em petróleo na época em que era abundante nesta região.

- Entendo. E você? Por que escolheu o ramo de seguros?

- Não foi planejado. Eu havia acabado de sair da faculdade quando surgiu a chance de eu trabalhar na Sooner Fidelity. Antes disso pretendia ser auditor.

Rin o fitou pensativa enquanto mexia o chocolate com uma colher.

- Uma bela diferença, não?

- Nem tanto. No final qualquer trabalho acaba em números. - Sesshomaru pegou a colher que Rin acabara de lhe colocar ao lado da caneca. - Esta colher tem alguma função específica? Quero dizer, será que devo fazer alguma coisa com ela que não estou sabendo?

Rin começou a rir.

- É claro que tem uma função, Sesshy. Você a usa para espremer _marshmallow_ e misturá-lo com o leite.

Sesshomaru a fitou desconfiado.

- É mesmo?

- Sua mãe nunca fez chocolate quente com _marshmallow_ para você, Sesshy?

Ele pegou acolher , afundou um dos pedaços de _marshmallow_ dentro do leite e deu de ombros.

- Acho que não tive a oportunidade de aprender a arte de se tomar chocolate quente.

Entre outras coisas, Rin pensou com tristeza enquanto Sesshomaru saboreava a bebida. Bem, pelo menos nesse ponto ela não podia se queixar .Havia aprendido muito com seus pais. Não só o que era importante e sério, mas também pequenas coisas que davam um sabor divertido à vida. O divórcio deles a havia deixado muito deprimida. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo não conseguia aceitar o fato de o pai ter ido morar do outro lado do mundo e deixado a mãe sozinha. Ela procurou sorrir para Sesshomaru.

- Tenho certeza de que há muitas coisas em sua vida que nunca experimentei, Sesshy. Por exemplo, nunca fui a Nova Inglaterra.

- É apenas um outro lugar dos Estados Unidos.

- Não concordo. A Nova Inglaterra tem uma história riquíssima.

Sesshomaru a fitou surpreso.

- Interessa-se por História?

- Muito. - Ela sorriu. - Na verdade eu pretendia ser professora de História.

- E por que desistiu?

- Coisas da vida.

- Seria muita indiscrição perguntar que coisas são essas?

Rin o fitou por alguns instantes antes de responder. Talvez ele fosse a única pessoa com quem não se importaria de tocar no assunto.

- É claro que não. Não continuei meus estudos porque meus pais se separaram quando eu tinha dezoito anos. Foi uma fase terrível da minha vida. Não consegui continuar morando em casa e enfrentar todas as mudanças. Também ficou difícil trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo. Dois anos depois achei melhor desistir da História e dedicar-me ao trabalho.

- Compreendo...

- Bem, o que achou do chocolate? Não cozinho tão mal assim, cozinho?

Sesshomaru ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e sorriu.

- Está delicioso.

- Obrigada. - Só espero que minhas aulas também sejam tão boas quanto.

- Aulas?

- Você e Kagura, já se esqueceu? Mas tenho de confessar que nunca ajudei um homem a laçar uma mulher antes. Ensinei algumas amigas como conquistar um namorado, é verdade, e espero que minhas táticas funcionem no sentido inverso.

O rosto de Sesshomaru ficou vermelho como um pimentão.

- O que houve? Eu disse alguma coisa que não devia?

- Não, não, é que... que esta situação toda é tão embaraçosa. Deve estar pensando que sou maluco em pedir este tipo de ajuda a você.

- De forma alguma - Rin alcançou a mão dele sobre a mesa. - Se um maior número de homens fosse honesto como você, provavelmente haveria menos desentendimentos, menos divórcios e menos corações partidos.

Sesshomaru corou ainda mais.

- Honesto como eu?

- Sim. Que outro homem teria coragem de confessar que não sabe como conquistar uma garota? Não acho você maluco, Sesshy, e, sim, admiro sua sinceridade.

Sincero, ele? Sesshomaru engoliu em seco. Céus! Se Rin soubesse!

- É que sempre fui muito tímido. Aos quinze anos eu me sentia o próprio conquistador. Mas na hora "H", as palavras sumiam do meu cérebro.

- Todos enfrentamos problemas desse tipo na adolescência. Você não foi o único. Vai ver como assim que Kagura chegar não se sentirá nem um pouco tímido.

- Talvez. - Ele tomou um gole do chocolate. - Nunca havia surgido um interesse tão grande até eu... antes de Kagura. Ela me faz desejar ser um daqueles atletas machões que sabem como conquistar uma mulher. Ser ousado, saber flertar, dizer coisas bonitas. Você me entende, não?

Puxa! Ele devia ser mesmo louco pela tal Kagura. Rin não podia citar um só de seus fãs que mostrasse um terço daquele interesse por ela. Eram sempre tão convencidos e arrogantes. Os próprios machões. Seriam bem mais agradáveis se se parecessem com seu chefe.

- Nem todas as mulheres são tão obcecadas assim por super machões, Sesshy.

- Kagura é - Sesshomaru afirmou com convicção. - Andava sempre rodeada de atletas musculosos - lembrou com certa mágoa.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza assim? Algumas mulheres dizem uma coisa, mas sentem outra completamente diferente.

Que as feministas não a ouvissem, Rin pensou. Era traição seguir tal linha de pensamento, mas naquele instante tornava-se crucial deixá-lo seguro.

- Mas sei que Kagura gosta desse tipo de homem - Sesshomaru insistiu. - Ela está sempre... quero dizer, o irmão dela me disse que Kagura sai com atletas freqüentemente.

- Está bem. Mas o que o faz pensar que não é o tipo de Kagura? Ela já lhe falou?

Sesshomaru arregalou os olhos.

- Não sou cego, Rin. Sei que não pareço nem um pouco com os homens que... que você conhece, por exemplo.

Ele tinha um ar tão pessimista que ela resolveu examiná-lo atentamente. De fato, não estava diante de nenhum Rambo. Ainda bem! Agradava-lhe muito mais os braços fortes de Sesshy, seus ombros largos e o corpo bem proporcionado. Tinha certeza de que, se pudesse vê-lo sem roupa, não se decepcionaria nem um pouco.

"Rin do céu! Que diabos está dando em você?" ela se recriminou em pensamentos. "Vem trabalhando com o homem há dois anos e nunca se dignara a olhá-lo duas vezes. Agora, de uma hora para a outra, quer tirar-lhe a roupa?!"

- O tipo que está imaginando não passa de um mito, de uma força de expressão, Sesshy. - Tranqüilizou-o. - Tudo o que você precisa é... - De repente ela se levantou e chegou bem perto dele. - Tem mesmo que usar esses óculos?

Sesshomaru ia responder que sim, mas não deu tempo. Ela já os havia tirado e olhava para ele com uma expressão atônita.

- Sesshy! Que olhos mais lindos você tem!

- Mas não consigo enxergar um palmo diante do nariz sem meus óculos, Rin!

Quanto a isso dariam um jeito, ela pensou olhando para o par de olhos dourados mais espetaculares que já vira. Nunca imaginara que seu chefe ficasse tão sexy sem os óculos!

- Amanhã mesmo vamos tratar de conseguir lentes de contato para você!

- Lentes de contato! - Ele a fitou indignado. - Isto já está indo longe demais, Rin!

- Pensei que estivesse disposto a fazer qualquer sacrifício para conquistar aquela mulher.

- Sim, sem dúvida. Mas ao menos tenho que enxergar, não acha?

Rin lançou-lhe um de seus sorrisos provocantes.

- Kagura vai achá-lo muito sexy.

Ele a fitou confuso.

- Acha mesmo que faz tanta diferença assim?

- Vai operar milagres, eu lhe garanto! Nunca nenhuma mulher lhe disse que tem olhos lindíssimos? Por que os esconde?

- Escondo? ! Se uso óculos é para enxergar, mais nada.

Com certa relutância, Rin colocou os óculos de volta sobre o nariz dele. Seus dedos lhe tocaram a face e ela notou que Sesshomaru a fitava de um jeito estranho.

- Concordo que é importante enxergar - disse retirando a mão rapidamente. - Mas no seu caso, em particular, é preciso pensar em Kagura.

- Mas lentes de contato... Não é fácil adaptar-se a elas. Meus olhos vão lacrimejar o dia todo.

- Hoje em dia há tipos mais modernos. São gelatinosas e não incomodam. - Rin apertou a mão dele para encorajá-lo. - Oh, Sesshy! Vai dar certo, tenho certeza.

Como ele podia pensar em lentes de contato com ela ali tão perto? Mal conseguia respirar! Tinha de sair dali ou ia acabar fazendo uma besteira.

- Alguma coisa errada, Sesshy? Estou indo muito depressa com você? Se acha que exagerei, por favor, fale.

- Oh não, não, você está indo muito bem. - Sesshomaru se levantou. - Mas preciso ir agora. Quero dar uma lida naqueles relatórios que fizemos hoje, ainda antes de dormir.

- Mas nem terminou seu chocolate!

Ele olhou sem jeito para a caneca.

- Estava muito gostoso, acontece que... que exagerei na pizza! Sim, foi isso, comi demais no restaurante.

Percebendo que ele tinha mesmo intenção de retirar-se, Rin foi buscar-lhe o paletó. Estava surpresa consigo mesma. Sentia-se de fato desapontada por Sesshy já querer ir embora.

- Sinto que se vá - confessou tristonha. - Foi uma noite realmente agradável. Há tempos não me divertia tanto.

- Mesmo...? - Sesshomaru tentou ler nos olhos dela se estava sendo sincera. - Fico contente que tenha gostado, Rin.

- Eu também. - Num gesto impulsivo, ela inclinou-se e o beijou no rosto. - Obrigada pela maravilhosa companhia, Sesshy.

Na manhã seguinte, apesar de não haver muito gelo nas ruas, Rin achou que seria indelicado ligar para Sesshy e dizer-lhe que poderia ir dirigindo o próprio carro para o escritório. Resolveu esperá-lo conforme haviam combinado.

Quando ele chegou, aguardava-o na calçada. Sesshomaru desceu do carro rapidamente e segurou-a pelo braço a fim de ajudá-la.

- Cuidado que o chão está muito escorregadio, Rin.

Era a primeira vez que ele a tocava por iniciativa própria, ela constatou ao sentar-se no carro. E por qualquer razão inexplicável o contato das mãos dele continuava em seu braço como uma sensação agradável de calor.

- E então? Descansou bastante?

Ele olhou para as pernas de Rin sob a saia de lã.

- Sim, e você?

- Dormi como uma pedra. Achou algum erro nos relatórios?

Que relatórios? Tudo o que ele fizera ao chegar em casa fora deitar-se no sofá e ficar revivendo cada segundo daquela noite maravilhosa.

- Não consegui passar da primeira página. - Mentiu. - Mas pretendo lê-los assim que chegarmos ao escritório.

Rin olhou-o discretamente a fim de examinar-lhe as roupas. Sesshy usava um outro daqueles temos cinzentos e uma gravata listrada igualmente escura e convencional. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que Kagura chegasse e o visse com aquelas roupas ultrapassadas. Mas primeiro, cuidaria das lentes de contato. Sorrindo consigo mesma, ficou imaginando o que suas colegas de trabalho diriam quando vissem o sr. Taisho sem os óculos.

- Já tomou seu café da manhã, Sesshy? - indagou animada. - Aposto que não.

- Nunca tomo, acertou.

- Que vergonha!

- E você?

- Sempre paro no Maria's Donut's, conhece? Não gostaria de me fazer companhia hoje? Eles servem pães e folhados deliciosos. Fora o café, é claro.

Tomar café da manhã na companhia de Rin? Incrível como o plano estava saindo melhor do que Sesshomaru esperava. Mas também como poderia ser de outra forma? Era um brilhante homem de negócios, não era? Tudo o que fizera fora pôr em prática seus conhecimentos. Tentava-se o comprador com uma oferta que ele não poderia recusar e depois aguardava-se para recolher os lucros. Os lucros, no caso, era fazê-la apaixonar-se por ele.

- Não quero atrapalhar seu programa. Deve estar acostumada a encontrar-se com seus colegas.

- Bobagem, Kanna não liga.

- Kanna?

- Kanna Knight. Trabalha lá na firma. Morena, cabelos longos, não se lembra?

- Há tanta gente trabalhando na Sooner. Conheço apenas alguns dos...

- Executivos - Rin completou por ele. - Eu já devia imaginar.

Que esnobe ela o fazia parecer, Sesshomaru pensou desanimado. Mas estava enganada. Ele é que não era muito do tipo social. Se conhecia os executivos era por força do trabalho.

Quando chegaram ao Maria's, encontraram a confeitaria tão cheia como de costume. Rin puxou Sesshomaru pela mão, abrindo passagem entre as mesas ocupadas em sua maioria por executivos que trabalhavam ali por perto. Disse alô a um ou outro conhecido mas procurou ignorar os olhares de cobiça que endereçavam às suas pernas. Finalmente chegaram à mesa de Kanna.

- Oi, Kanna! - Ela cumprimentou a amiga, sentando-se. - Já conhece Sesshomaru, meu chefe, não?

Kanna olhou para Sesshomaru como se estivesse vendo o rei das Arábias em pessoa. Quem não conhecia o gênio milionário da Sooner Fidelity, Rin pensou cutucando-a por baixo da mesa.

- E... eu acho que ainda não fomos apresentados formalmente - Kanna conseguiu balbuciar. - Mas já o conheço muito de nome, sr. Taisho.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Kanna.

Sesshomaru acomodou-se ao lado de Rin. A mesa era tão pequena que seus ombros se tocavam.

- O que vai querer, Sesshomaru? - Rin perguntou quando a garçonete aproximou-se. - Além de café, é claro.

- Folhado com glacê, está óTimo.

Rin ergueu as sobrancelhas. Folhado com glacê? Estavam numa confeitaria e ele pedia folhado com glacê? Era o mesmo que chegar numa pizzaria e pedir pizza. Mas como gostaria que ele experimentasse tudo, tomou a iniciativa de ordenar um folhado de cada recheio diferente.

Este lugar é bastante popular, não? - Sesshomaru comentou olhando ao redor. - Você vem sempre aqui, Rin?

- Todas as manhãs, infalivelmente.

- E por falar em manhãs, - disse Kanna - havia bastante gelo no meu caminho hoje cedo. Como se virou com o carro, Rin?

- Ela não veio dirigindo - Sesshomaru respondeu. - Dei-lhe uma carona esta manhã.

Rin viu Kanna abrir a boca como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. Pensou em dar-lhe outro cutucão por baixo da mesa. mas ficou com medo de que Sesshomaru percebesse.

- E... eu sempre venho de ônibus - Kanna finalmente conseguiu falar. - É seguro e barato.

Sesshomaru concordou e olhou de novo à sua volta. Conhecia dois dos rapazes ali presentes, ambos funcionários da Sooner.

Será que haviam notado que Rin estava com ele? Só se fossem cegos! Nenhum homem ali presente deixou de olhar para ela quando entraram.

A garçonete chegou com os pedidos e cada um se serviu.

- Já terminou suas compras de Natal, Kanna? - Rin indagou casualmente.

- Quase, e você?

- Ainda faltam os presentes dos meus pais - ela respondeu, e olhou para Sesshomaru. - E temos algumas comprinhas também, não é Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru gelou. Será que ela ia quebrar a promessa de não contar nada a ninguém?

- E... eu acho que sim...

- É mesmo...? - Os olhos de Kanna brilharam. – Vocês dois vão fazer compras juntos?

- Vamos. - Rin lançou um olhar de cumplicidade para Sesshomaru. - Sesshomaru quer que eu o ajude a escolher alguns presentes para os outros executivos da Sooner. - O que em parte era verdade, pois todos os anos era ela quem providenciava bebidas para uns e charutos para outros. - Aliás, eles é que deveriam comprar um belo presente para você neste Natal, Sesshomaru. Viu como as vendas subiram este ano? E o mérito é seu.

- Que é isso, Rin? - Ele a fitou sem jeito. – Não faço mais que minha obrigação.

Rin pousou uma das mãos no braço dele.

- Não seja modesto. Sou sua secretária, lembre-se disso. Sei que fez milagres durante este ano. As vendas subiram cinqüenta por cento, graças a você. Dificilmente alguém conseguiria tal façanha nessa nossa economia tão ociosa.

Era a primeira vez que Sesshomaru ouvia um elogio daqueles à sua pessoa. Quando criança, mesmo sabendo de sua inteligência brilhante, os pais raramente o premiavam ou encorajavam. Agiam como se tudo o que ele fazia fosse esperado. Mesmo na firma ou entre os amigos, a expectativa era sempre de que ele trouxesse a melhor solução. A primeira pessoa que lhe dizia uma palavra de reconhecimento era Rin. E nos lábios dela o elogio adquiria um valor especial. Ele sorriu.

- Nós dois juntos fizemos um bom trabalho este ano. Se não fosse por sua eficiência, não sei se conseguiria tanto.

Rin o fitou admirada. Conhecia Sesshomaru Taisho. Ele não era homem de elogiar alguém sem uma justa causa. Não negava que se esforçara o máximo durante aqueles dois anos. Mas era compensador saber que Sesshomaru reconhecia e valorizava seu trabalho.

- Sim, nós dois juntos fizemos um bom trabalho - repetiu sem deixar de fitá-lo.

Do outro lado da mesa Kanna parecia assistir a uma partida de tênis. Olhava de um para o outro acompanhando a troca de elogios com visível interesse.

- Ouvi dizer que este ano a festa de Natal será no dia vinte e quatro - disse, servindo-se de mais café. - Pelo visto a Sooner teve mesmo grandes lucros este ano. Disseram que além do baile vai haver comes e bebes.

- Mesmo?! - Rin entusiasmou-se. - Oh, Sesshomaru, que maravilha! Você vai estar lá, não vai?

- Talvez eu dê uma passada só para cumprimentar os outros executivos.

- Ah, Sesshomaru! - Rin não escondeu seu desapontamento. - Vai haver baile, você ouviu Kanna dizer. Será uma boa oportunidade para nós... quero dizer, você me entende, não?

Percebendo que Kanna fixara toda sua atenção nele, Sesshomaru deu uma tossidinha e respondeu:

- Bem, eu... Talvez você tenha razão, Rin. Vamos discutir o assunto antes do dia vinte e quatro chegar, está bem?

Ao menos ele não havia dito não, Rin pensou, dirigindo-se a Kanna.

- Você também vai, não, Kanna?

A amiga olhou para Sesshomaru e em seguida para ela.

- Pode acreditar que sim. Por nada neste mundo vou perder essa festa.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Rin encontrava-se concentrada na máquina de escrever quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Antes que dissesse para entrar, Kouga surgiu à frente dela.

- Ora, ora, vejam só! Que garota mais esforçada você tem me saído nestes úlTimos dias!

Rin parou de datilografar e olhou para ele por cima dos óculos.

- É uma visita de negócios ou veio aqui para arruinar meu dia, Kouga?

Ele deu uma risada, ignorando a pergunta.

- Ouvi dizer que deixou Bankotsu na mão ontem à noite.

- Mesmo? E como conseguiu essa informação?

- Cruzei com ele no corredor quando já ia indo embora. O pobre homem estava com lágrimas nos olhos. É um pecado o que você faz com o sexo masculino.

- Pecado é o que eu gostaria de fazer com você, Kouga!

O rapaz sentou-se na beira da escrivaninha chegando com o rosto bem próximo do dela.

- Estou às ordens para quando você quiser, fofura.

- Kouga! - Ela se esquivou. - Você tem a mente mais suja que conheço.

- E quem não tem a seu lado, boneca? Só mesmo nosso geninho lá dentro. - Ele fez um gesto indicando a sala de Sesshomaru. - E por falar no "Homem das Neves", soube que vocês dois tomaram café da manhã juntos hoje no Maria's.

Rin ajeitou-se na cadeira. Ali vinha coisa!

- O sr. Taisho fez a gentileza de me dar uma carona ao escritório, Kouga.

- Sr. Taisho? Pensei ter ouvido Kanna dizer que já o chama de Sesshy.

Rin lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Você e Kanna cansam a minha beleza, Kouga. Não sabem fazer outra coisa a não ser falar da vida alheia. E quando não têm o que dizer, inventam.

- Calma lá, mocinha. Não foi invenção minha que vocês tomaram café da manhã juntos, sabe muito bem. E nem que o chamou de Sesshy.

- Para seu governo... - Rin se interrompeu ao ouvir a campainha do interfone. - Sim, Sesshy?

- Rin... - a voz de Sesshomaru soou no aparelho. - Por acaso não encontrou minhas abotoaduras no seu carro? Deixei-as no porta-luvas ontem à noite.

Rin olhou para Kouga no mesmo instante. A expressão atônita do rapaz era digna de uma fotografia.

- Não, eu. ..eu não achei nada - respondeu, sentindo que corava. - Mas acredito que ainda estejam lá.

- Espero que sim, porque elas me custaram muito caro. Não costumo ser tão descuidado, mas ontem, depois que nós... quero dizer, depois que saí do seu apartamento, esqueci-me de pegá-las.

Rin sentia que seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Podia bem Imaginar que conclusões Kouga estaria tirando daquela conversa.

- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que vou encontrá-la quando chegar em casa.

- Obrigado.

- Não há de quê.

O interfone silenciou mas Rin não teve coragem de olhar para Kouga. Retomou à máquina como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ora, ora, ora... - Kouga sorriu triunfante. - Como estamos, hein?

- Não é o que você está pensando, Kouga.

- Não? Pobre Bankotsu. Passado para trás por um...

- Não continue, Kouga!

- Tomando as dores do chefe também, Rin? Quem iria acreditar!

Rin o fitou furiosa. Falassem dela na firma, que não se incomodava. Mas não admitiria que fizessem mau juízo do seu chefe. Ele não merecia. O único problema seria como defendê-lo, sem quebrar a promessa que lhe havia feito.

- Escute, Kouga, se não veio fazer nada de importante por aqui, pode dar o fora que tenho muito trabalho.

O rapaz levantou-se no mesmo instante.

- Calminha, amor. Na verdade vim à procura de informações sobre a conta corrente da Rockwell. Pode arranjá-la para mim?

Rin foi até o arquivo e tirou uma pasta de uma das gavetas.

- Cuide para que volte a mim no mesmo estado, por favor.

- Não se preocupe, fofura. - Kouga deixou a sala, sorridente.

Trinta minutos depois, após uma leve batida na porta, Rin entrou na sala de Sesshomaru. Havia vários papéis espalhados sobre a mesa, mas ele não estava trabalhando. Mais uma vez encontrava-se olhando para a janela completamente distraído, muito longe dali.

- Sesshy! - ela o chamou. - É hora do almoço. Lembra-se que combinamos passar no oftalmologista?

Ele pareceu assustar-se ao vê-Ia. Devia estar a quilômetros de distância; provavelmente pensando em Kagura, Rin deduziu. Gostaria de saber como se sentiria se algum dia um homem a amasse daquele jeito. Saía com diversos rapazes, era verdade, mas nunca se apaixonara por nenhum deles. Também nunca recebera uma declaração de amor verdadeira e sincera. Kanna era quem tinha razão. Trocava de par rapidamente para não lhes dar chance de se apaixonarem por ela.

- Não pensei que fosse tão tarde. - Ele levantou-se olhando o relógio. - A manhã passou tão depressa.

- Não mudou de idéia sobre as lentes de contato, mudou?

- Acho que não. - Ele a fitou indeciso. - Você deu a entender que elas são tão importantes.

Sesshomaru parecia deprimido. Será que não exagerara um pouco naquela questão dos óculos, Rin ficou imaginando.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Sesshy? - disse num impulso. - Se eu fosse Kagura, gostaria de você de qualquer jeito. Com óculos ou sem.

- Você é muito gentil, Rin.

- Mas não se esqueça de que agora já sei o que há por trás desses óculos! - Ela sorriu. - Só que não vem ao caso, não é mesmo? Kagura é que importa.

Sesshomaru desviou os olhos e pegou o paletó sobre a cadeira. Cada vez que Rin tocava no nome de Kagura sentia vergonha de estar enganando-a.

- Escute, Rin - disse enquanto vestia o paletó. - Há... há uma coisa que preciso lhe falar.

- Algum problema? Não me diga que Kagura cancelou a viagem?

- Não, não. - Ele comoveu-se com a preocupação dela. - É que... Bem, é que...

Rin o fitou curiosa.

- É que...?

- Não sei dançar.

- Não sabe dançar?!

- Quero dizer... faz muito tempo que não danço, perdi a prática.

Rin teve a impressão de que não era aquilo que ele ia falar, mas não disse nada.

- Está preocupado por causa da festa? - indagou, saindo com ele para o corredor.

- Estou. Não levo muito jeito para essas coisas. Não quero parecer ingrato, mas dançar não é comigo.

- Por que acha isso?

- Freqüentei algumas festinhas quando era garoto e posso lhe garantir que foram noites memoráveis. - Ele riu. – Por razões catastróficas, é claro.

Eles chegaram ao elevador. Sesshomaru apertou o botão e ficaram aguardando.

- Mas um pouquinho você dança, não?

- Dois prá lá, um prá cá. Nada mais.

- Já é o suficiente, eu lhe garanto.

Ele a examinou durante alguns instantes, com uma expressão muito preocupada.

- Algo me diz que Kagura sabe mais do que isso.

- E está com medo de desapontá-la. Eu entendo. Sabe que estilo de música pretendem tocar na festa de ano-novo?

- Canções populares, acredito. Como nos outros anos.

- Nesse caso vai ser mais fácil do que você imagina. Certamente vão tocar algumas seleções românticas e você poderá tirar Kagura para dançar, sem medo.

O elevador chegou. Sesshomaru esperou que Rin passasse e em seguida entrou. Sua situação estava piorando a cada minuto. Já deveria ter imaginado que uma mentira levaria a outra, a mais outra e assim por diante. Acabaria sufocado em meio às próprias mentiras.

- Acho melhor esquecermos essa história de festa do Natal, Rin - disse preocupado. - Você é muito gentil em querer que eu vá, mas não me sinto à vontade em festas.

- Pois aí está mais uma razão para você ir. - Num gesto impulsivo, Rin deu-lhe o braço. - Escute, você não precisa ser um grande dançarino ou muito desinibido para gostar de uma festa. Seja você mesmo e vai ver como tudo sairá bem.

Sesshomaru sentiu vontade de sentar-se no chão e começar a chorar. O que dera nele para se meter em tamanha encrenca? A resposta estava bem ali ao seu lado, mais exatamente de braços dados com ele.

Rin voltou ao assunto da dança quando se encontravam a caminho para o oftalmologista.

- Tive uma idéia, Sesshy! Já que está tão preocupado a respeito da dança, por que não dá uma chegada esta noite na minha casa?

- Dar uma chegada? Hoje à noite na sua casa?

- Sim, hoje à noite. Podemos praticar um pouco de dança. Tenho um estéreo e uma coleção de discos bem atuais. Quando Kagura chegar, você vai estar afiadíssimo.

Sesshomaru deu tamanha freada ao perceber o sinal vermelho que por um triz não bateu no carro da frente. Quando Kagura chegar, pensou. Ao elaborar todo aquele plano maluco havia se recusado a pensar no que aconteceria quando o ano-novo chegasse. Achava que tudo teria se arranjado até lá. Agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza assim.

- Você já tem sido gentil demais, Rin. Não posso aceitar que além de tudo me ensine a dançar.

- Imagine, eu adoro dançar! E olhe, você podia chegar bem cedo, assim preparo alguma coisa para a gente comer. Cachorros-quentes, por exemplo.

- Fico envergonhado... Não imaginei que iria dar tanto trabalho a você quando pedi sua ajuda.

Ela riu, cruzando as pernas.

- É que você não sabia que teria uma professora tão exigente.

- Tem razão. - Sesshomaru tentou rir. - Eu não sabia mesmo...

Após a consulta com o oftalmologista os dois passaram numa óptica onde encomendaram as lentes.

E o horário do almoço terminou.

- Eu sinto muito, Sesshy. - Rin se desculpou ao voltarem para o carro. - Não imaginei que perderíamos o almoço.

- Não se preocupe, nós vamos almoçar. Esqueceu-se de que está com seu chefe?

Rin olhou para ele, admirada. Sesshomaru Taisho sugerindo que quebrassem as regras? Era uma novidade para ela.

- Está bem - concordou sorrindo. - Estou mesmo morta de fome.

- Depois de todos aqueles folhados no café da manhã? Não imaginei que comesse tanto.

- Ninguém acredita. Mas é que faço muitos exercícios depois que volto do trabalho. Ajudam a queimar as calorias. E você? Faz ginástica ou pratica algum esporte?

-Quando sobra tempo vou a uma academia. E às vezes ando de bicicleta nos fins de semana.

O rosto de Rin se iluminou.

- É mesmo? Eu também tenho uma bicicleta. Nós dois poderíamos... - O sorriso sumiu dando lugar ao desapontamento. - Sempre me esqueço de Kagura, Sesshy. Vai querer ficar o tempo todo com ela, não é mesmo?

- Bem, talvez não todo o tempo.

- Não...?!

- Quero dizer, Kagura mora longe daqui. Como vou poder ficar o tempo todo com ela?

Rin o estudou durante alguns instantes antes de falar.

- Sempre pensei que sua intenção fosse armar uma cilada para Kagura. Não vai pedir a ela que fique aqui para sempre?

Sesshomaru franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Está esperando um milagre de mim, Rin. Acha mesmo que vou conseguir que Kagura se mude de Nova York para Oklahoma?

- Qualquer mulher apaixonada seguiria o homem que ama. Eu seguiria. - Porque estava dizendo aquilo, Rin não tinha a menor idéia.

- Você se esquece que Kagura não me ama?

- Ainda não! - Ela ergueu o dedo com autoridade. - Mas não duvido como vai se apaixonar por você antes que o próximo ano comece.

- Deus te ouça!

Rin e Sesshomaru almoçaram num restaurante francês. Ela adorou a comida, mas ficou impressionada com a conta. Foi a refeição mais cara que já havia feito em toda a sua vida. E, para completar, Sesshomaru não a deixou pagar sua parte.

Durante o resto da tarde ela esteve ocupada datilografando relatórios a serem enviados aos acionistas. Sesshomaru atendeu a vários telefonemas e às cinco horas teve uma reunião com os outros diretores. No final do expediente ele a deixou em seu apartamento e foi para casa tomar um banho a fim de voltar mais tarde.

Assim que Rin entrou, o telefone começou a tocar. Era Bankotsu.

- Sinto muito, mas não vai dar, Bankotsu. Tenho um compromisso com meu chefe esta noite.

- Outra vez?

Bankotsu queria levá-la para jantar. Rin odiava ter que dizer outro não a ele, mas começava a perceber que odiaria mais se cancelasse o compromisso com Sesshomaru. Divertia-se tanto com ele... Conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos, ao passo que com Bankotsu dificilmente a conversa ia além das quadras de basquete.

- Seu chefe nunca lhe dá folga? - Bankotsu revoltou-se do outro lado da linha. - Diga a ele que você não é de ferro!

- É um caso especial, Bankotsu. Quem sabe a gente se vê numa outra noite, hein?

- Pode apostar como vou cobrar, Rin. E não vou aceitar desculpas!

- Adeus, Bankotsu.

Ela desligou antes que o rapaz continuasse a conversa. Kanna a chamaria de louca se soubesse o que acabara de fazer com Bankotsu, mas não se importava. Desde que descobrira a nova face de Sesshomaru, a idéia de conhecê-lo melhor começava a entusiasmá-la. O chefe reservado e metódico vinha se mostrando um homem simpático e atraente, cuja companhia a agradava cada dia mais.

Antes de ir para a cozinha, Rin trocou a saia por um jeans e um suéter folgado. As sete horas em ponto já havia cozinhado salsichas, esquentado pãezinhos e preparado um molho temperado com _chilli_. Quando Sesshomaru tocou a campainha, a mesa estava arrumada com dois lugares, e uma frigideira com batatas fritas chiava sobre o fogão.

Rin correu para abrir a porta, mas mal trocou duas palavras com ele com medo de queimar as batatinhas.

- Oi, Sesshy! Vá entrando e fique à vontade. Minhas batatas fritas estão no ponto de tirar.

Antes que Sesshomaru respondesse ela já havia sumido. Com um sorriso nos lábios ele a seguiu até a cozinha.

O cheiro era delicioso. E a visão de Rin, de costas, mexendo no fogão, foi realmente uma surpresa. Uma surpresa ao mesmo tempo agradável e comovente. Em toda a sua vida não se lembrava de algum dia ter uma mulher cozinhando especialmente para ele. Tirou a jaqueta de couro, colocou-a num dos bancos.

- O cheiro está delicioso, Rin.

- Você acha? - Ela se voltou com um sorriso nos lábios; mas ao vê-lo parou estática. - Sesshy!

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Não! Você está sensacional com esta roupa! - Ele vestia calças cáqui e uma camisa pólo branca de mangas longas. Nunca imaginara que sem o terno Sesshy ficasse tão atraente.

- Que bom que você gostou. - Ele sorriu satisfeito.

- E está de fato muito elegante. Nem parece o meu chefe.

- Também não me sinto como seu chefe nesse momento.

O que Sesshy queria dizer com aquilo? Que também não a via como secretária e sim como mulher? Ora, mas que bobagem, a única mulher a ocupar os pensamentos dele era Kagura.

- Por que não se senta, Sesshy? - Ofereceu, arrumando as batatinhas num prato. - Já está tudo pronto, só falta levar para a mesa.

- Nesse caso, posso ajudá-la. - Ele aproximou-se tirando-lhe o prato da mão. - Ao menos sei carregar as vasilhas - disse rindo.

Rin pegou os pãezinhos no forno e colocou-os sobre a mesa com as salsichas e o _chilli_. Pouco depois eles se encontravam sentados, preparando cachorros-quentes enquanto conversavam.

- Está animado por causa das lentes de contato?

- Estou só imaginando como vou ficar sem meus óculos. Uso-os há tanto tempo que provavelmente vou me sentir nu sem eles.

- Ou consciente demais de si próprio.

Sesshomaru a fitou, surpreso.

- Você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo, sabia?

- Foi uma simples dedução. Acho que acontece com todo mundo que tira os óculos depois de muitos anos com eles.

- Talvez.

- Só espero que não tenha tomado a decisão por minha causa, hein? Quero que faça isso por você mesmo, Sesshy. - E por Kagura, ela devia acrescentar, mas não o fez. Havia pensado muito naquela situação e chegara à conclusão de que queria ajudar Sesshomaru porque desejava que ele fosse feliz. Não por causa de uma mulher que sequer conhecia. Mas porque gostava dele.

- Tomei a decisão por motivos certos, Rin. – Ele a fitou bem sério. - Pode acreditar.

Por motivos certos. Provavelmente ele se referia a Kagura, Rin concluiu dando um longo suspiro.

- Não vejo a hora de chegar o dia da festa de Natal, Sesshy. Vai ser maravilhosa, aposto. Acho que resolveram esbanjar este ano, graças aos lucros que você trouxe à firma.

- Que nada. Seguros se vendem praticamente sozinhos. Da mesma forma como as pessoas se vendem às outras.

- Não é o que pretende fazer com Kagura? Vender-lhe sua imagem?

Rin notou que havia tocado em algum ponto delicado. Os olhos de Sesshomaru se arregalaram.

- Não! - Ele negou com veemência. - Não é bem assim. Quero apenas que ela me veja como realmente sou. E que desfaça a impressão que tem de mim.

- E qual é essa impressão?

- Sei lá. Que sou uma traça devoradora de livros, acho - ele riu. - Não. Talvez não uma traça e sim uma máquina que trabalha com perfeição, mas não faz nada além disso.

- Sesshy! Isto é horrível de se dizer.

- Mas verdadeiro.

- Não posso acreditar. Como sabe?

- Ela nunca me olhou como um homem.

- Talvez porque nunca tenha demonstrado que se interessa por ela como homem.

Sesshomaru abaixou a cabeça, sem jeito.

- Talvez...

- Quando pretende se declarar a Kagura, Sesshy?

Aquele era seu maior dilema, ele pensou.

- Há dois dias não pensou noutra coisa - comentou preocupado. - Cheguei à conclusão de que terá de ser no momento certo. Talvez na festa de véspera de ano-novo, quem sabe?

- Vai esperar tanto assim? Podia ir para Nova York. Não acha que estará perdendo momentos preciosos?

- Não.

- Não...?

Rin parecia tão confusa que Sesshomaru resolveu explicar melhor.

- Primeiro quero dar tempo a Kagura para que me conheça bem. A única ocasião em que ficamos sozinhos é no... - Céus! Ele quase ia dizendo no escritório! Se não tomasse mais cuidado acabaria pondo tudo a perder, justo agora que as coisas iam indo tão bem! - Quero dizer, era na faculdade e algumas vezes durante alguns dos encontros de negócios que tive com o irmão dela.

- Ele também está no ramo de seguros?

- Quem...?

- O irmão de Kagura!

- Oh sim, sim, ele trabalha em seguros.

Sesshomaru às vezes se portava de uma forma tão estranha, Rin pensou, preparando seu segundo cachorro-quente. Parecia estar a milhas de distância dali...

- Talvez esteja certo, Sesshy - disse após pensar um pouco. - O momento certo é muito importante nesses assuntos do coração.

- Não quero me precipitar e pôr tudo a perder logo no início. Se eu adiar para o ano-novo, ao menos terei desfrutado da companhia dela durante alguns dias, caso leve um fora. - Ele olhou para Rin com uma expressão resignada. - Sei que almejo uma jóia preciosa, Rin. E não tenho grandes esperanças. Pelo menos minha tentativa terá valido a pena se eu esperar até o úlTimo momento.

Rin segurou a mão dele sobre a mesa, lutando para controlar as lágrimas.

- Você diz coisas tão lindas, Sesshy. Deve amá-la muito, não?

- Sim, Rin, eu a amo muito - respondeu acariciando a mão dela com o dedo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Subitamente Rin foi invadida por uma estranha onda de calor. Era a primeira vez que o simples contato da mão de um homem ou um olhar a deixavam tão perturbada. Os olhos dourados pousados nela e Sesshomaru dizendo palavras tão lindas a fizeram esquecer por um instante que Kagura era sua musa inspiradora. Rapidamente retirou a mão com medo que ele percebesse sua reação.

- Do... Kagura é uma mulher de sorte.

- Espero que ela também pense assim. - Sesshomaru mantinha os olhos fixos nela. - Mas, se não se importa, gostaria que não falássemos mais em Kagura esta noite.

Rin ficou surpresa. Para um homem que se dizia tão apaixonado era um pedido estranho, aquele. Mas por outro lado, ela também achava uma óTima idéia. Já começava a se cansar de a todo momento estarem lembrando de Kagura. Resolveu não contestá-lo.

- Por mim tudo bem - disse evitando parecer muito entusiasmada e em seguida resolveu mudar de assunto. - Que tal seu cachorro-quente?

- Uma delícia. Fazia tempo que eu não comia um. Minha mãe costumava dizer que hambúrgueres e cachorros-quentes são alimentos desnecessários. Acho que por isso não criei o hábito de comê-los.

- Sua mãe deve ter sido bastante repressora, não?

- Curioso, mas não era. Meus pais nunca foram do tipo que diz faça isso ou não faça aquilo. Simplesmente esperavam que eu seguisse o padrão fixado por eles. Acho que desde que saí do berçário já me tratavam como adulto.

- Mas isso é muito triste. A melhor coisa do mundo é ser criança.

- Eu sei. - Sesshomaru pegou uma batata frita. - Mas é preciso entender que, quando nasci, meus pais já tinham certa idade. Eu era um... um intruso na vida deles. Acho que por esta razão não fui um garoto rebelde. Não queria causar mais problemas quando eu próprio já me considerava um.

- Imagine, Sesshy! - Rin levantou-se para pegar refrigerantes na geladeira. - Filhos nunca são intrusos na vida dos pais.

- Mas eu me sentia assim, que posso fazer? Você, aposto como sempre foi rebelde.

Rin riu enquanto enchia os copos.

- Nem tanto. Só quando não faziam minha vontade.

- Era o que eu imaginava.

Conversaram ainda por algum tempo e quando já não agüentavam mais olhar para o prato de batatas fritas, Rin sugeriu que fossem para a sala. Sesshomaru acomodou-se no sofá e ela sentou-se no chão ao lado dele, perto da vitrola. Pegou uma pilha de discos e começou a separar os mais indicados para dançar.

- Justamente o melhor deles não está aqui - disse a certa altura. - Não consigo me lembrar se o emprestei para alguém.

- Não faz mal - Sesshomaru disse rapidamente. - Talvez seja melhor para todos nós se esquecermos essa história de festa e de dança.

Rin ergueu-se, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Oh não, Sesshy! Gostaria tanto que você fosse a essa festa.

- Não entendo por quê. Já disse que não sou dos mais animados. Nem sequer sei dançar direito.

- Oh, Sesshy! Como sabe que você não é animado? Pode estar enganado a respeito de si mesmo.

- Faz tanto tempo que não vou a uma festa.

- E esta vai ser muito divertida, você vai ver. Ao menos me dê uma chance de exibi-lo.

Sesshomaru franziu as sobrancelhas. O que Rin tinha em mente desta vez?

- Exibir-me?! Escute, estou achando que é você quem deveria dar um pulo no oculista. Definitivamente não está enxergando bem.

Rin riu, apertando suavemente o braço dele.

- Minha visão está óTima, Sesshy. Só estou louca para ver a cara dos outros quando virem você sem os óculos.

- Pois lhe garanto que não estou nem um pouco ansioso por este momento.

- Mas por quê?!

- Por quê? - Ele passou a mão no cabelo e suspirou. - Porque detesto chamar atenção. Prefiro continuar no meu canto como sempre fiz. Sou uma pessoa dos bastidores.

- Você, uma pessoa dos bastidores?! - Rin o fitou indignada. - É a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi. E não posso entender por que se sente inseguro no meio de muita gente.

- Não é sempre que me sinto inseguro no meio de muita gente - ele confessou. - Em reuniões de negócios, por exemplo, fico totalmente à vontade. Mesmo diante do cliente mais temperamental. Mas quando se trata de assuntos pessoais, pareço um idiota.

- Não diga isso. Você nunca será um idiota.

- Aposto como seus amigos não pensam como você.

Rin sentiu o rosto corar. Lembrava-se dos nomes que Kanna e Kouga usavam quando se referiam a ele.

- Bem... só acham que você é um pouco frio.

Sesshomaru arregalou os olhos. Frio, ele? Céus, com Rin ali ao lado segurando-lhe o braço estava era pegando fogo!

- Você também me acha frio?

- Não - ela respondeu muito séria. Será que sua opinião tinha algum valor? - Mas acontece que agora o conheço. Sei que é um homem gentil, bom e com senTimentos. Mas por que não quer que os outros o vejam como de fato é? Agora entendo por que gosta de usar aqueles ternos pardos e o cabelo fora de moda. Não gosta que o notem, não é mesmo?

- Ternos pardos?! O que há de errado com meus ternos? São iguais aos dos outros executivos.

- Mas eles têm mais de sessenta anos! Lembro-me de que logo no início, quando passei a ser sua secretária, achava que todos os dias você ia a algum velório. Só agora entendo que é uma camuflagem.

- Funeral? Camuflagem? - Sesshomaru deu um longo suspiro. - Você é impiedosa, sabia?

- Não, não sou impiedosa. - Ela riu. - Só quero que saiba que não é homem para viver nos bastidores. Não deve se esconder porque seu lugar é no palco!

- De forma alguma, não nasci para essas coisas. Prefiro meu canto.

Rin pressionou os dedos no braço dele.

- Por que você é assim, Sesshy?

- Não sei. Acho que tudo começou na infância. Lembro-me de ocasiões em que eu daria tudo para ouvir algum elogio de meus pais. E nunca ouvia.

- Que tipo de elogio você queria ouvir?

Sesshomaru a fitou durante alguns instantes antes de responder . A pele de Rin era tão bonita, parecia tão aveludada, macia... E como brilhavam aqueles olhos castanhos. Não se lembrava de ter conhecido uma mulher com tal beleza e frescor. Há dois anos, quando ela entrara em seu escritório pela primeira vez, já ficara fascinado. Depois de conhecer Rin, a palavra "mulher" passara a ter novo significado para ele.

- Bem - disse ele então -, pelo menos por uma vez eu gostaria de ter ouvido: "Sesshomaru, você jogou uma bela partida de futebol, meu garoto".

- Só isso? Apenas que havia jogado bem?

Ele sorriu com amargura.

- Também teria ajudado ouvir: "Sesshomaru está se tornando um rapaz atraente". Ou então que minha mãe despenteasse meu cabelo num gesto carinhoso... Que meu pai batesse em meus ombros, como fazem os outros pais.

Rin sentiu-se penalizada. Era óbvio que ele havia sido uma criança carente de afeto. Agora começava a entender o porquê daquela atitude austera e reservada que Sesshy sempre adotara.

- Deve ter sido muito duro para você.

- Muito. - Ele tentou sorrir. - Por outro lado, cansei de ouvir: "Sesshomaru terá um milhão de dólares em sua conta bancária antes dos trinta e cinco". Acho que martelaram minha cabeça com essa frase desde que nasci.

- Ao menos já tem um milhão?

- Não, mas também ainda não cheguei aos trinta e cinco. Quando chegar provavelmente vou ter bem mais, pois falta muito pouco.

Rin começou a rir. Não pôde evitar. Era a primeira vez que via alguém tão deprimido por ser um milionário.

Sesshomaru a fitou confuso no início, mas depois de alguns instantes pôs-se a rir também. Só mesmo Rin para fazê-lo achar graça em um fato que sempre encarara como trágico.

- Diabos! Só estou com trinta anos! Quando chegar aos trinta e cinco terei juntado dois milhões e não um!

- Provavelmente! - Rin concordou, às gargalhadas. - E agora me diga. Por que se sente tão inseguro?

Ele olhou para a mão de Rin ainda em seu braço antes de responder.

- Não sei.

- Sesshy! Tire os óculos um instante, por favor.

- O quê?!

Ao invés de responder, Rin tirou-lhe os óculos.

- Só consegue enxergar bem de perto?

- Sim, mas por quê?

- Venha até aqui. -Rin o levou pela mão até um espelho pendurado no canto da sala. - Consegue se ver daqui, Sesshy?

- Mais ou menos.

Ela o fez aproximar-se um pouco mais.

- E agora?

- Perfeitamente. - Ele a olhou preocupado. - Vai doer?

- Não. - Rin riu, segurando-lhe o queixo. – Você vai se sentir muito bem. Só quero que se olhe, mais nada.

- Rin! - Ele voltou-se para ela. - Vejo meu rosto no espelho todas as manhãs quando faço a barba!

- Mas aposto como nem se vê direito.

Rin o forçou a olhar-se de novo. Seu próprio rosto apareceu no espelho ao lado do dele e ela ficou observando as duas imagens sem dizer nada.

- Está querendo ser meu santo protetor? - Sesshomaru indagou suavemente e levou um susto ao vê-la zangar-se pela primeira vez.

- Não costumo proteger ninguém, Sesshomaru Taisho!

Os dois estavam tão próximos que Sesshomaru podia ouvir a respiração de Rin. Ela ainda mantinha a mão em seu queixo e as bocas de ambos se encontravam a poucos centímetros uma da outra.

- Rin, eu...

- Confie em mim, Sesshy - ela disse baixinho. - É verdade o que vou lhe mostrar. Olhe para os seus olhos. São tão dorados, não acha? Como o céu ao meio dia. Suas sobrancelhas são grossas,... Os cílios também. Iguais aos seus cabelos.

Sesshomaru mal respirava. Não sabia se teria estrutura para agüentar aquele exame por muito mais tempo.

- Não acha que...

- Quietinho, Sesshy. - Ela ralhou. - Agora examine o seu queixo. Ele é firme, quadrado, muito másculo. – Rin começou a deslizar o indicador pelo nariz. - Veja o perfil... Que força! Que personalidade! - O dedo chegou aos lábios. - E sua boca... é linda também, Sesshy. Especialmente quando sorri. Ela é perfeita para falar... para rir... e... e para beijar.

Lentamente, Rin foi aproximando ainda mais o rosto do dele. Tinha que sentir o gosto daqueles lábios. Não conseguira resistir à tentação de beijá-los. Colou a boca na de Sesshy e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvi-lo gemer de prazer enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura.

Naquele ponto Rin esqueceu-se do mundo. Entregou-se ao beijo mais arrasador de toda a sua vida. Não havia planejado aquilo, apenas um leve roçar de lábios. Mas o que Sesshy fazia com ela era terrível. Nenhuma mulher jamais resistiria. Nem mesmo... Kagura! De repente ela se lembrou que estava ocupando o lugar de Kagura. Afastou-se rapidamente, sentido o rosto corar.

- Oh, Sesshy, desculpe-me!

Desculpá-la de quê, céus! Por aquele beijo?! Pelas maravilhosas sensações que ela lhe causara? Sesshomaru não compreendia.

- Rin, eu...

- Esqueci-me de Kagura, Sesshy. Deve estar pensando que sou uma devassa, uma mulher promíscua, mas...

- Não! - Ele a tocou de leve no braço. - Não diga isso de si mesma. O que penso de você é que é muito especial.

Ela o fitou surpresa.

- Acha mesmo? Que sou especial?

- É claro que sim.

- Não pensou que... que eu estava tentando seduzi-lo?

E não era o que ele mais queria? Mas nunca teria coragem de confessá-lo a Rin!

- Nunca fui seduzido por uma mulher tão bonita. Seria agradável pensar em você como a primeira.

Rin tentou rir, mas saiu apenas um grunhido. Céus! O que aquele homem estava fazendo com ela? Não podia estar falando sério. O objetivo dele era Kagura e não ela!

- Mais uma vez, desculpe-me, Sesshy - repetiu sem jeito. - É que você é tão terno, tão afetuoso que eu... Bem, que tal esquecermos tudo isso? Vamos fazer de conta que não aconteceu nada, está certo? O que acha de começarmos nossa aula de dança?

Sesshomaru a viu atravessar a sala e pegar o telefone. O que Rin planejava daquela vez? Droga! Começava a sentir-se num beco sem saída. Mas se tentasse ir embora àquela altura, ficaria numa situação bem pior. O jeito era levar o plano adiante até que o momento ideal surgisse.

Rin discou alguns números e a voz de Shipoo respondeu do outro lado.

- Oi, Shipoo! Tudo bem, anjo? Escute, por acaso você tem o úlTimo álbum de rocks e baladas do grupo Selection?

Sesshomaru ficou imaginando quem seria aquele tal de Shipoo. Mais um dos fãs musculosos de Rin?

- Você tem? - Ela continuou a conversa. - Que bom! Dá para trazê-lo aqui para mim? Agora?

Assim que ela desligou, Sesshomaru aproximou-se.

- Escute, acho bobagem todo esse trabalho. Além disso eu...

- Imagine se é trabalho, Shipoo não se importa. Em dois minutos estará aqui.

Era o que ele temia, Sesshomaru pensou sentando-se no sofá. Não se sentia em condições de enfrentar mais um dos amiguinhos de Rin. Momentos depois o tal Shipoo chegou.

- Oi, amiga! Aqui está o seu disco. - Ele olhou curioso para Sesshomaru no sofá. - Está com visitas?

- Sesshy, este é Shipoo. -Rin apressou-se em apresentá-los. - E Shipoo, este é Sesshy, meu chefe.

- Seu chefe? - O garoto entusiasmou-se e apertou a mão de Sesshomaru. - Muito prazer, sr. Taisho. Você é um cara muito legal.

Sesshomaru sorriu. Dos amigos de Rin, sem dúvida aquele era o mais simpático.

- Mesmo? - disse ao garoto. - E posso saber por quê?

- Porque deu um aumento à minha amigona. Ela ia ter que se mudar daqui porque havia acabado de comprar o "Z280" quando o aluguel subiu. Com o aumento, não precisou.

- Shipoo! - Rin gritou. - Você é mesmo uma matraca, menino!

- O que tem de mais dizer isso ao seu chefe? Não vou contar a mais ninguém.

Sesshomaru começou a rir.

- Pelo que entendi, ficou feliz porque Rin não se mudou daqui? - perguntou ao garoto. - Gosta muito dela?

- Claro! Ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Fico feliz, também, Shipoo. Mas na verdade não sou eu quem paga Rin. Apenas cuidei para que a firma aumentasse o salário dela.

- Dá no mesmo. - O garoto sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele. - Rin me disse que você é inteligentíssimo. Que faz cálculos de cabeça e que pode dar um baile naquele pessoal de Wall Street se quiser.

Ela sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. Percebeu que Sesshomaru não tirava os olhos dela e seu desejo era fazer um buraco no chão e sumir.

- Rin foi muito gentil ao dizer todas essas coisas a meu respeito - Sesshomaru disse ao garoto. - Mas cá entre nós, Shipoo, ela é muito parcial.

- Parcial? O que significa parcial?

- Significa que como sou o chefe, ela... exagera os elogios, digamos assim.

Rin ia protestar , mas Shipoo entrou em sua defesa antes:

- Não concordo. Ela sempre diz exatamente o que pensa! - O garoto olhou para Rin. - Lembra quando eu queria comprar aquela bicicleta toda cheia de decalques? Você me disse que era uma bobagem, que eu a queria só para aparecer. Que chamava muita atenção.

- É claro que me lembro - disse Rin.

- Fiquei furioso com ela, sr. Taisho. Comprei a bicicleta e uma semana depois me roubaram.

- Rin é muito sábia - disse Sesshomaru. - Deve sempre ouvi-la.

- Sim, eu sei. - De repente Shipoo o fitou ressabiado. - Não está pensando em namorá-la, está? Porque ela só está esperando que eu cresça para que a gente se case.

Sesshomaru olhou para Rin no mesmo instante. Ela aproximou-se de Shipoo.

- Esse aqui é o único namorado com o qual nunca pretendo brigar - explicou. - O que você acha, Sesshy? Ele vai dar um bom marido?

- Bem, deixe-me ver. - Sesshomaru fingiu avaliar o garoto. - Parece forte, é simpático, bonito. E quanto à sua renda, rapaz? Acha que dará para sustentar essa mulher maravilhosa?

O garoto o fitou confuso.

- Sustentá-la? Está dizendo que tenho de arranjar um emprego e ganhar dinheiro?

- É assim que ocorre normalmente. Rin pode querer um "Z280" zerinho quando se casar. Vai ter que dar um a ela.

- _Eu_?!

Rin e Sesshomaru caíram na gargalhada.

- Não pretende ser o marido dela?

- Sim, mas... Bem, Rin, acha que pode me dar um tempo? Ainda quero jogar muito futebol antes de nos casarmos.

- É claro, meu anjo. - Ela sorriu. - E agora que tal colocar aquele disco na vitrola para mim?

Shipoo imediatamente atendeu-lhe o pedido. Mas o volume estava tão alto que precisou pedir-lhe que abaixasse um pouco.

- É que preciso falar com Sesshy enquanto a música toca, Shipoo - ela explicou. - Vou ensiná-lo a dançar.

- Mesmo? Posso ficar para ver?

- Sabe dançar, Shipoo? - Sesshy quis saber.

- Rin me ensinou. No começo eu achava besteira ficar dançando, mas depois ela me explicou que não gostaria de me ver pelos cantos durante as festinhas do colégio.

Como ele, Sesshomaru pensou. Os pais nunca haviam considerado importante que ele aprendesse a dançar. E ele próprio só percebera o quanto lhe fazia falta um certo desembaraço quando começara a interessar-se por garotas.

Nos trinta minutos que se seguiram Sesshomaru ouviu estalar cada junta de seu corpo. Ao som de um rock, Rin e Shipoo fizeram de tudo para que ele conseguisse sincronizara música com verdadeiros malabarismos corporais. Era uma loucura, pensava enquanto se retorcia todo. Se a mãe o visse naquele momento mandaria interná-lo numa clínica psiquiátrica!

A certa altura o telefone tocou. Era a mãe de Shipoo chamando-o para dormir. Apesar dos protestos do garoto a mãe não cedeu e ele teve de voltar para casa.

- Já que paramos, que tal um café? - Rin sugeriu depois que Shipoo se foi. - Um pouco de cafeína nos fará bem.

Sesshomaru estava tão cansado que adorou a idéia. Na verdade, nem mesmo depois do café acreditava que agüentaria praticar urna valsa que fosse. Sentou-se numa cadeira e pouco depois Rin juntou-se a ele com duas canecas fumegantes de café e uma lata de biscoitos.

- Shipoo gostou de você, Sesshy. Espero que não tenha se aborrecido. Você sabe como são as crianças.

- Imagine! Ao contrário, gostei demais de Shipoo. Sempre quis ter filhos. Aliás, uns três ou quatro.

- Verdade? Eu também. Detesto ser filha única, e você?

- Adoraria ter tido um irmão. Ao menos teria dividido com alguém as atenções de meus pais.

- Entendo. - Rin suspirou. - Comigo acontecia o mesmo. Só que era minha avó quem me perturbava. Ela nunca se conformou por eu ter vindo morar sozinha. Diz que uma moça direita não sai da casa dos pais a não ser quando se casa.

A expressão de Sesshomaru tornou-se séria enquanto ele pegava um biscoito.

- Rin, você... Você tem muitos amigos, não? Eles vêm sempre aqui?

- Às vezes. Por quê?

- À toa. Só estava imaginando se...

- Se convido algum deles como fiz hoje com você?

Sesshomaru não precisou responder. O rubor em sua face provava que era exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

- Não, Sesshy - Rin assegurou-lhe. - Você é o primeiro a quem faço esse tipo de convite. Raramente trago meus amigos aqui, mas quando acontece sempre vêm em turma.

Sesshomaru não sabia o que dizer. Aliás, não compreendia por que não ficara de boca fechada. Não era de seu feitio falar demais, especialmente intrometer-se na vida dos outros.

- Bem... eu... peço-lhe desculpas. Não devia ter perguntado nada.

Rin fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Esqueça, Sesshy. Já estou acostumada com os comentários maldosos a meu respeito dentro da Sooner Fidelity. Você não tem culpa se os ouviu também. Só posso lhe garantir que é tudo mentira. Tenho vários amigos sim, a maioria rapazes, mas acima de tudo respeito a minha casa. Teria que me sentir muito ínTima de um homem antes de convidá-lo a vir aqui.

- Você me convidou.

- Sim, mas é diferente.

- Diferente como? Sou inofensivo?

Rin lembrou-se do beijo. Não fosse por Kagura ainda estaria nos braços dele. Como poderia classificá-lo de inofensivo?

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, Sesshy. Você é diferente dos outros porque... porque sei que não vai me magoar. Confio em você.

Sim, ele jamais a magoaria. Pelo menos não por vontade própria. Se algum dia acontecesse, seria por força das circunstâncias.

- Gostei de dançar, sabia? - comentou desejando mudar de assunto. - Você é uma óTima professora.

- Tive um bom aluno, foi só. E então? Como se sente agora a respeito da festa de Natal?

- Acredito que não vou passar vexame. Sorte sua, acho.

Ainda bem que ele não medisse de Kagura, Rin pensou, e sorriu satisfeita.

- Mas ainda não ensaiamos uma dança mais lenta - lembrou-o. - Quer tentar?

Sesshomaru sabia que devia dizer não, mas quando deu por si já havia concordado. Rin escolheu uma seleção bem romântica e ele a tomou nos braços tendo o cuidado em manter uma boa distância entre os dois.

- Não se usa mais dançar desse jeito, Sesshy. - Rin o censurou. - Passe os dois braços ao redor da minha cintura - ela pediu. - Desse jeito...

Sesshomaru fez conforme ela lhe mostrava. Assim que a envolveu, sentiu as duas mãos de Rin atrás de seu pescoço.

- Que tal, Sesshy? - Ela o olhava diretamente nos olhos. - Não é bem melhor?

Céus! Se iam dançar abraçados daquele jeito seria prudente ele concentrar-se no úlTimo filme de bangue-bangue que havia visto na televisão!

- Sim - concordou. - Está... está bem melhor. - Ele respirou fundo e começou a dançar. -Estou indo bem?

- Você tem os pés bem leves. - Rin o elogiou. - Mas o pescoço está tão tenso que até parece uma prancha de _windsurf_.

- Eu, tenso? - Sesshomaru percebeu que ela começara rir. - Pergunta idiota, não? Aposto como sempre me achou tenso.

- Para ser sincera, você sempre me provocou uma reação entre admiração e temor.

- Temor? - Sesshomaru afastou-se um pouco para encará-la. - Você fala como se eu fosse uma espécie de senhor feudal ao redor de quem todos andam nas pontas dos pés!

- Sua inteligência é tão brilhante que chega a ser atemorizadora, Sesshy. No início eu até tinha medo de que me achasse medíocre demais.

- Que absurdo. Você é tão inteligente quanto eu. Apenas direciona a sua para um setor diferente.

Rin sorriu. pousando a cabeça no peito dele. Dançavam tão lentamente que quase não saíam do lugar.

- Fazemos um par perfeito, não acha, Sesshy? Ambos tão inteligentes, tão...

- Ofuscantes? - Ele riu.

- Isso mesmo. Nossos filhos sairiam maravilhosos.

Sesshomaru prendeu a respiração.

- Nossos... filhos?!

- Estou falando em hipótese, é claro.

- Ah...! - Ele respirou fundo. - Em hipótese... Sim. nossos filhos seriam lindos.

Se tivesse um pingo de bom senso ainda, iria embora imediatamente. Sesshomaru disse a si mesmo. Mas não sentia o menor entusiasmo para enfrentar sozinho aquela casa enorme, fria e deserta. Além do mais, a "fase dois" estava sendo um sucesso. Bem maior do que esperava! Verdade que não previra alguns probleminhas que teria de enfrentar, mas ainda contava com uma semana e meia pela frente para encontrar uma solução... Naquela noite não queria preocupações. Queria apenas vivê-la...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Todas as tardes, na Sooner Fidelity, os funcionários faziam uma pausa de quinze minutos para um café. Nem bem Rin colocou os pés na copa, Kanna a puxou para um canto e disse:

- Quero saber o que está se passando.

- Como assim?

- Não se faça de ingênua. Você sabe muito bem do que se trata. Praticamente a Sooner inteira viu você chegando agora à tarde com o sr. Taisho. _Juntos_!

- Sim, e daí?

- E daí? É a segunda vez que sai com ele, Rin!

Rin olhou ao redor. Metade dos funcionários daquele andar se encontrava ali na copa.

- Dá para você falar mais baixo, Kanna? E além disso está enganada. Não foi só a segunda vez.

- Quer dizer que saiu mais de duas vezes com o sr. Taisho! - A moça sussurrou arregalando os olhos.

- Kouga deve andar muito distraído. - Rin resolveu provocá-la. Tinha certeza como Kanna entenderia a indireta.

- Kouga? O que ele sabe que não sei?

- Nada, Kanna, nada. - Rin se cansou. - Mas me diga uma coisa: não achou Sesshy espetacular?

- Sesshy, espetacular?! - Kanna pôs a mão no ombro de Rin. - Venha cá, amiga. Você precisa se sentar, acho que está passando mal.

- Nada de sarcasmos comigo, Kanna. Estou falando sério. Não achou Sesshy espetacular?

- Não é possível! - Kanna colocou a mão na testa. - Ele deve estar mantendo você sob hipnose.

- Kanna!

- Está certo, está certo. - As duas aproximaram-se da cafeteira. - Para falar a verdade, fiquei tão pasma quando vi vocês dois juntos que nem reparei direito no sr. Taisho.

- Ele tem os olhos mais sexy do mundo, Kanna! Quem acreditaria?

- Sexy? Eu não acredito.

Rin encheu duas xícaras e deu uma a Kanna.

- Sei o que a maioria do pessoal pensa do sr. Taisho. Mas ninguém o conhece, esta é que é a verdade.

- E quem se interessaria em conhecê-lo? Ele não passa de um colarinho engomado que olha para os subalternos como se fossem meros camundongos de laboratório.

- Está redondamente enganada, Kanna. O sr. Taisho não é nada do que pensa. Ele é genial, educado e muito divertido.

- Será que está falando mesmo de Sesshomaru Taisho?

- Estou.

Kanna revirou os olhos.

- Então é mesmo o que eu supunha. Você está sob efeito de hipnose. Amenos que... Não está apaixonada por ele, está?

- Kanna deu de ombros. - Não, que bobagem. Você e Taisho? seria o mesmo que juntar gelo e fogo.

- Já experimentou? - Rin deu uma piscadela. - O gelo se derrete cada vez que os puser juntos.

- Francamente! Não estou entendendo você! - Rin colocou a xícara sobre o balcão e dirigiu-se à porta.

- Como eu já disse, você está completamente por fora, Kanna.

- Rin! - A amiga correu atrás dela. - Parece grave, amiga. Está me deixando preocupada, sabia? Nunca vi você tão séria.

- Obrigada, Kanna. Não sabia que me considerava uma palhaça.

- Por que está usando esse vestido preto, hoje?

Rin olhou para o próprio corpo. Vestia um modelo de lã preta, com mangas três quartos. Era simples, mas acentuava-lhe bem as curvas dos quadris.

- Já vim trabalhar com ele uma porção de vezes, Kanna.

- E prendeu os cabelos! - Kanna olhou para o pescoço de Rin. - E ainda por cima colocou o colar de pérolas!

Rin riu.

- Nunca ouviu dizer que pérolas, quanto mais usadas, mais bonitas ficam?

- Não fuja do assunto!

- Não há assunto, Kanna. Sesshy e eu ficamos amigos, foi só. Não há razão para tanto carnaval, eu lhe garanto.

- É capaz de jurar sobre a Bíblia que não está apaixonada por ele?

Rin parou no meio do corredor. Era demais. Kanna e Kouga podiam dar as mãos!

- Jurar sobre a Bíblia? O que é isso agora? Estamos num tribunal e sou a ré?

- Rin...

- Não posso me apaixonar por ele. Sesshy está... - Ela fechou a boca com força e começou a andar em direção ao escritório.

- Rin, volte aqui!

Ignorando o pedido de Kanna, entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta. Quase havia dito que Sesshomaru estava de olho em outra mulher. Kanna nunca poderia sabê-lo. E ela própria preferia não pensar muito em Kagura.

Mas naquela tarde, enquanto dirigia para casa, as palavras de Kanna voltaram-lhe à mente. Estaria mesma se apaixonando por ele? Provavelmente. Pelo menos não se lembrava de ter pensado em nenhum outro homem com tanta freqüência quanto pensava nele. Sesshomaru a levava a desejar coisas incríveis, como ter filhos e constituir uma bela família.

Ao mesmo tempo, quanto mais pensava, mais Rin se convencia de que era uma tola. Ele só tinha olhos para uma pessoa: Kagura. E que, por sinal, se punha entre ambos como uma parede invisível!

Rin estava quase chegando ao seu apartamento quando de repente mudou de idéia. Virou à direita dois quarteirões antes, tomando a direção da casa de sua mãe. Há dias não se encontravam e por qualquer razão sentiu uma vontade enorme de vê-la.

Abbe Baxter era uma mulher muito atraente. E jovem também. Havia tido a filha muito cedo, por isso pouco passava dos quarenta agora. Quando Rin entrou, ela se encontrava no banheiro, arranjando-se diante de um espelho enorme todo iluminado.

- Oi, querida, como vai? - Abbe beijou a filha. - Tudo em ordem?

- Bem. Estava indo para casa quando resolvi dar uma olhada em você.

- Uma olhada em mim? Que filha adorável!

Rin sentou-se num banquinho e ficou observando a mãe se maquilar. Não podia compreender como o pai a deixara por outra. A mãe era gentil, bonita, inteligente, a mulher mais sensacional que ela conhecia.

- Vai sair, mãe?

- Uma festa em Nichols Hills. O doutor vai receber alguns colegas esta noite. Que acha que devo usar, querida?

- Vermelho. Você fica linda de vermelho.

- Obrigada, amor. - Abbe olhou para a filha. - Algum problema, anjo? Estou achando você tão desanimada.

- Cansada, isso sim. - Rin disfarçou. – Estamos em época de relatórios e o trabalho se acumula. Você disse festa em Nichols Hills? É onde Sesshy mora.

- Sesshy...?

- Meu chefe.

- Nesse caso ele é um dos milionários também?

- Deve ser. - Rin tentou sorrir. - A Sooner paga a ele uma fortuna.

- Então nós duas temos chefes milionários, querida. Por que não damos um golpe nos dois e vamos viver em Nichols Hills?

- Mãe! - Rin fingiu-se escandalizada. - O dentista para o qual trabalha é solteiro?

Abbe começou a passar creme no rosto.

- Divorciado. É bonitão, loiro, musculoso e divertido. Que tal?

- Não entendo como pode pensar em casamento depois do que papai lhe fez.

- O que é isso, filha? Seu pai é uma pessoa. Nem todos são iguais a ele.

- Como sabe? Acaso pergunta antes se serão honestos e fiéis?

- Rin! Não gosto de ouvi-la falar desse jeito. Se pude aceitar os defeitos de seu pai você também pode.

Rin fechou os olhos.

- Ele magoou você, mãe. Magoou a mim. Não sei se algum dia vou poder esquecer ou perdoá-lo inteiramente.

Abbe colocou o vidro de creme sobre o aparador e olhou para a filha.

- Mas deve. Nunca será feliz se não o fizer, querida. Nunca poderá ter um relacionamento duradouro com um homem.

- E quem disse que quero um relacionamento duradouro? - Rin disse com amargura. - Encontros passageiros me bastam.

- Querida. - A mãe balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. - Um dia desses vai se cansar dessa vida agitada que leva. Vai encontrar um homem e não vai se satisfazer apenas com uma noite divertida ao lado dele. Será terrível para você. E para ele também, se não aprender a confiar, filha.

Rin estudou a mãe durante alguns segundos.

- Você nunca se casou de novo.

- Porque não encontrei o homem certo.

- Ainda ama meu pai?

Abbe pegou o batom, abriu-o e ficou olhando seu vermelho intenso.

- De certa forma. Vivemos juntos durante muitos anos. Tivemos você. São vínculos que não se desfazem de uma hora para a outra. Só que isso não quer dizer que eu não possa me apaixonar por um outro homem.

- Não tem medo que ele a faça sofrer como fez papai?

Abbe começou a passar o batom.

- Não, não tenho. - Pegou um lenço de papel na gaveta e tirou o excesso. - Escute, querida. Não é justo colocar toda a culpa em seu pai. Também fiz muita coisa errada, hoje sei. Tem que lembrar que somos humanos. Todos erram, inclusive os pais. É um erro achar que pai e mãe não têm defeitos.

- É por isso que acho que nunca vou querer ser mãe.

Abbe caiu na gargalhada.

- Oh, meu amor... Quando encontrar o homem certo vai perceber quantas bobagens está me dizendo hoje. Mas o que está amolando você? O rapaz com quem ia sair desistiu?

- Não. Não tenho nenhum encontro para hoje.

Assim que falou, Rin percebeu a razão de tanta infelicidade. Estava desapontada porque não ia encontrar-se com Sesshomaru depois de terem estado juntos duas noites seguidas.

Abbe Baxter deixou o banheiro e Rin a seguiu até o quarto, sentando-se na cama.

- Já planejou seu Natal, querida? - indagou à filha enquanto calçava as meias de náilon.

- Ainda não. Por enquanto sei apenas que teremos uma festa na firma no dia vinte e quatro.

- Espero que não fique desapontada, mas fui convidada para passar os feriados de fim de ano esquiando em Taos, no Novo México.

- Que maravilha, mãe!

- Acha que ficará bem sem mim, querida?

Rin costumava passar o Natal com ela. Não adorava a idéia de se ver sozinha naquele ano, mas por nada no mundo estragaria o passeio da mãe. E depois, podia preparar um almoço gostoso se quisesse. Shipoo com certeza iria aparecer para mostrar-lhe seus presentes. E quem sabe Sesshy também, pensou, animando-se.

- É claro que ficarei bem, mãe. Estou pensando em convidar Sesshy. Posso preparar algum prato especial e...

- Sesshy, seu chefe?

- É. A família dele está na Califórnia, por isso acho que vai estar sozinho também.

- Faça isso, querida. -Abbe deu uma volta já totalmente arrumada. - Que tal estou?

- Uma gata. - Rin levantou-se. - E agora preciso ir, mãe. Vê se me liga antes de viajar, tá?

Abbe abraçou a filha.

- Fique tranqüila, amor. E você, não deixe de convidar seu chefe, hein? Não quero pensar que passou o Natal sozinha.

Imagine se ela deixaria. Rin saiu já com planos para o almoço de Natal.

Na manhã seguinte, Rin batia algumas cartas quando Sesshomaru entrou no escritório. Erguendo os olhos da máquina, quase perdeu a fala ao vê-lo. Tinha certeza de que era ele, no entanto não conseguia acreditar.

- Sesshy! Você está sensacional!

Um pouco sem jeito, Sesshomaru aproximou-se. Tinha a impressão de que caberia mais um dele dentro daquele traje novo. Mas o vendedor lhe dissera que não se usavam mais ternos talhados e ali estava ele, com aquelas enormes calças cinzentas e um _blazer_ azul-marinho que mais parecia um sobretudo.

- Você gostou?

- Se gostei? ! Adorei! É o homem mais elegante que já vi! - De repente Rin colocou a mão na boca. - E cortou o cabelo também!

Sim, ele havia feito muitas mudanças. E não fora fácil criar coragem para tantas inovações. Primeiro o guarda-roupa. Numa atitude irracional, como lhe diria a mãe, livrara-se de todos os ternos. Trajes de velórios, dizia a si mesmo enquanto esvaziava o armário. Em seguida pedira à governanta que chamas-se o Exército da Salvação para que levassem tudo embora. Fora para o _shopping_ e entrou na butique mais sofisticada de roupas masculinas. No instante de sair do shopping, um úlTimo ato de coragem. Sentou-se na cadeira de Jean Pierre, o cabeleireiro do "executivo moderno", segundo uma revista que assinava.

E ali estava ele. Novinho em folha e, para própria surpresa, cada vez mais à vontade dentro daquelas roupas folgadas.

- Sempre soube que tinha bom gosto, Sesshy. - Rin levantou-se e chegou perto dele. - O que pretende fazer com seus antigos ternos?

- Mandei tudo para o Exército da Salvação - ele anunciou solenemente. - Acha que fiz bem?

- Para o Exército da Salvação! - Rin o imitou e em seguida caiu na gargalhada. - Você é incrível, Sesshy. É mais doido do que eu pensava.

Sesshomaru também explodiu na risada.

- Foi o que eu disse a mim mesmo. "Sesshomaru, você é um cara maluco e não sabia!"

- Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Sesshy.

- Não queria envergonhá-la na festa de Natal.

- Eu jamais me envorganharia de você, mesmo que não tivesse mudado. Quando digo que estou orgulhosa, é porque decidiu ser você mesmo e sair de seu esconderijo.

Sesshomaru sentiu um desejo enorme de abraçá-la, de beijá-la, dizer que a amava. Ah, Rin... Se soubesse como ele estava feliz naquele momento!

- Bem - disse, puxando-a pela mão. - Agora me sinto preparado para dançar .Vamos ver se não esqueci os passos que me ensinou.

- Sesshy! - Rin exclamou eufórica enquanto rodopiava com ele pela sala. Quem diria que Sesshomaru Taisho algum dia chegaria a uma atitude daquela? E quem seria ela para contrariá-lo? Procurando não desafinar demais, Rin pôs-se a cantarolar um velho rock que sabia de cor. Sesshomaru só faltou subir em cima da mesa.

Em meio a tamanha algazarra não escutaram quando a porta do escritório foi aberta. Só deram conta da presença do sr. Reynolds, o presidente da companhia, ao ouvirem-lhe a voz.

- Taisho...? Algum problema por aqui?

Sesshomaru ficou roxo. Afastando-se de Rin, tratou de recompor-se.

- Não, senhor - disse nervoso. - Nós... nós estávamos antecipando a festa de Natal. Desculpe-nos se o incomodamos, sr. Reynolds.

- Não se preocupe, rapaz. - O velho sorriu com malícia.

- Depois do que trabalhou este ano, tem todo o direito de divertir-se um pouco, Taisho.

Rin sorriu, concordando, e o sr. Reynolds deu-lhe uma piscada antes de sair do escritório. Assim que ele fechou a porta, ela e Sesshomaru explodiram na gargalhada.

Os dias passaram muitos rápidos para Rin. Ela e Sesshomaru trabalharam duro a fim de terminarem os relatórios e deram um jeito de concluí-los antes do prazo previsto.

Por duas noites seguidas, foram ao _shopping center_ fazer compras de Natal. Encontraram as lojas cheias de gente, com muitos enfeites natalinos e canções típicas inundando o ambiente.

Sesshomaru disse-lhe que nunca havia visto alguém ir às compras com o entusiasmo de Rin. E ela, por sua vez, respondeu-lhe, rindo, que nunca conhecera alguém tão esbanjador quanto ele.

Sesshomaru respondia-lhe que não estava gastando tanto assim, mas, para Rin, era um exagero. Principalmente a quantidade de presentes que ele comprou para Kagura. Há algum tempo Rin vinha fazendo o possível para não pensar naquela mulher, mas durante as compras a sombra da novaiorquina voltou a pairar entre os dois. Rin acabou por admitir que começava a ficar enciumada. Achou extremamente difícil, senão frustrante, ajudar Sesshomaru a escolher perfumes, lingeries sofisticadas e um caríssimo par de brincos para uma outra mulher.

Esmeraldas! Rin só faltava morder a língua de forma a manter-se calada. Havia sido um tremendo sacrifício não dizer a ele que Kagura certamente não valia um par de brincos de esmeralda! Mas Sesshomaru lhe parecera tão decidido que tratara de sorrir, apenas; afinal, a jóia de fato era lindíssima.

Rin sacudiu a cabeça, resolvida a afastar todos aqueles pensamentos. Não iria se preocupar com Kagura naquela noite. Era o dia da festa de Natal e, em menos de uma hora, Sesshomaru chegaria para acompanhá-la. Queria estar maravilhosa para ele. Tão deslumbrante que um simples olhar o faria esquecer completamente a mulher por quem se dizia apaixonado.

Talvez não fosse um jogo muito limpo, mas estava decidida. Segundo Sesshomaru, Kagura nunca lhe havia dado uma chance quando estiveram juntos na universidade. Se a novaiorquina havia sido cega o bastante para não perceber o tesouro de homem que estava desprezando, ela trataria de tirar vantagem da situação.

Amava-o. Sim, amava-o demais! A princípio ficara com medo de admitir a si mesma. Mas vê-lo comprar todos aqueles presentes para Kagura, como que a forçou a examinar os próprios senTimentos.

A mãe não havia lhe dito que algum dia encontraria o homem certo'? Pois bem, Sesshy era esse homem. Mesmo se dizendo apaixonado por outra mulher. Cabia a ela, Rin, mudar a situação de alguma maneira. Mostrar a Sesshy que a verdadeira mulher ideal para ele era sua secretária!

Durante o dia todo, o tempo foi se tornando cada vez mais frio. Uma vez que a festa não seria formal, o mais indicado era usar calças compridas. Mas Rin não quis. Preferia estar mais arrumada e decidiu que não seriam alguns flocos de neve a mais que a fariam mudar de idéia. Há uma semana vinha planejando usar um vestido de lã lilás, marcante nos quadris e com gola e punhos de pele no mesmo tom. Após maquilar-se cuidadosamente e prender os cabelos num pequeno coque na nuca, perfumou-se toda. Sesshomaru chegou cinco minutos antes do combinado.

Incrível como se sentia nervosa. Já havia dado umas dez voltas pela sala quando a campainha tocou. Nenhum homem até então a deixara naquele estado. Mas por outro lado nunca desejara tanto agradar a alguém como a Sesshomaru Taisho.

Ao abrir-lhe a porta, encontrou-o com flocos de neve nos cabelos e nos ombros.

- Sesshy! Está tão ruim assim o tempo?

- Péssimo. - Ele entrou rapidamente, fechando a porta. - Está um gelo, você não imagina. Pelo visto vamos ter uma tempestade de neve ainda esta... - ele se interrompeu ao olhar para Rin. Os olhos dourados brilhavam. - Você está linda! As outras mulheres vão desaparecer ao seu lado.

- Obrigada, Sesshy - Rin corou. Apesar de ter sonhado muitas vezes em ouvir aquelas palavras, não esperava que Sesshomaru as dissesse. - Não quer tomar um café ou alguma outra bebida antes de sairmos?

- Acho melhor irmos logo antes que as ruas fiquem muito escorregadias. Mas antes... - Ele tirou uma caixinha branca do bolso, amarrada com um laço vermelho. - Gostaria de dar-lhe isto para usar na festa desta noite.

- Sesshy! - Ela recebeu o presente, sem jeito. - Não devia ter feito uma coisa dessas. Principalmente porque de certa forma eu o forcei a ir a esta festa comigo.

- Não me forçou a nada - ele retrucou suavemente. - Espero que você goste.

Se receber o presente foi uma grande surpresa para Rin, abrir a caixinha foi ainda maior. Pousado no fundo de veludo vermelho se encontrava o broche mais lindo que ela já vira. Uma águia de ouro com dois minúsculos diamantes no lugar dos olhos.

- Sesshy! Eu não sei o que dizer!

Sesshomaru chegou bem perto dela.

- Por que não me diz apenas se gostou ou não?

- Se gostei?! - Rin ergueu os olhos para ele. - É lindo, Sesshy, mas... mas não mereço uma jóia destas.

- Não merece? Que bobagem, Rin...

- Deve ter custado muito dinheiro. Não devia ter me comprado um presente tão caro.

- E por que não?

- Bem, porque... porque Kagura poderá ficar sabendo, Sesshy. E se ela se zangar?

Sesshy sorriu. Um sorriso tão sexy que quase fez Rin perder o fôlego. Há quanto tempo ele olhava para ela daquele jeito? Será que não havia notado antes?

- Confie em mim. Kagura nunca vai ficar sabendo sobre o broche.

- Mas...

- Venha cá. - Sesshomaru tirou o broche da caixa. - Deixe-me colocá-lo em você.

Rin precisou esforçar-se ao máximo para manter-se imóvel enquanto ele prendia a águia do lado esquerdo de seu vestido. A proximidade de Sesshomaru a deixava com as pernas bambas. Sentia um desejo enorme de passar-lhe os braços ao redor do pescoço e beijá-lo, mantendo os lábios colados nos dele por tanto tempo, até que os dois perdessem o fôlego e já nem se importassem mais de ir à festa de Natal.

Mas como poderia satisfazer seus impulsos sem causar má impressão? Droga de Kagura ou quem quer que fosse a mulher dos sonhos de Sesshy! Droga! Mil vezes droga!

As mãos trêmulas de Sesshomaru finalmente conseguiram prender o fecho do broche. Como prestar atenção no que estava fazendo com os seios de Rin ali tão próximos? Podia perceber o movimento deles para cima e para baixo enquanto ela respirava. Sentia-lhe o ar morno saindo-lhe dos lábios. Oh, como gostaria de beijá-la. Rin estava linda, tão sedutora. .. Se pudesse a tomaria nos braços e a beijaria até despertar-lhe o mesmo desejo que lhe queimava o corpo naquele momento.

Mas não podia. Rin iria pensar que ele não passava de um vigarista, um aproveitador mentiroso e falso. Oh, droga, Sesshomaru! Por que diabos você foi inventar a existência de Kagura? Porque você ama Rin, ele mesmo se consolou, afastando-se dela.

- Pronto - disse, estudando o broche. - Acho que ficou um pouco torto, mas talvez ninguém note.

Rin olhou para a águia e suspirou.

- Oh, Sesshy! Nunca vi nada mais bonito. Acha que eu poderia usá-la o ano inteiro além da festa de hoje?

Sesshomaru riu. Um riso tão suave que chamou a atenção de Rin. Ergueu o rosto para ele e o desejo de beijá-lo voltou com intensidade dobrada. Kagura que a perdoasse, mas não iria se reprimir. Não daquela vez.

Rin aproximou-se e roçou os lábios nos dele gentil e suavemente.

- Obrigada, Sesshomaru. Foi o presente mais lindo que já recebi em toda a minha vida.

- De nada... - Sesshomaru tentou sorrir.

- Oh céus, Sesshy! Deixei marca de batom em sua boca! - Rin passou o dedo nos lábios dele. - Imagine o que não vão pensar se chegarmos à festa com você desse jeito!

Sesshomaru riu.

- Não dou a menor importância ao que eles pensem. E você? Importa-se?

- Eu...? - Rin o fitou durante alguns instantes. Talvez Sesshy não estivesse tão apaixonado assim por Kagura quanto acreditava. Ela sorriu. - Não, Sesshy. Eu também não ligo a mínima.

- Bem... - Sesshomaru pegou o casaco de pele de Rin sobre o sofá. - É melhor irmos agora.

Ela vestiu o casaco e os dois saíram. No caminho para o carro, Rin segurou-lhe o braço chegando bem perto dele.

- Este será o Natal mais feliz da minha vida, Sesshy.

Sim, Sesshomaru pensou ao abrir a porta do carro. Graças a ela, também seria o dele. Rin havia mudado sua vida. Agora não adiantava mais olhar para trás. Aliás, sua maior esperança era a de que nunca mais tivesse de olhar para o passado.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

O vento gelado varria impiedosamente as ruas da cidade de Oklahoma. Sesshy deixou o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo da Sooner e eles subiram pelo elevador. O salão de festas da companhia ficava no décimo e úlTimo andar, mas desde o primeiro já se podia ouvir o som da música animada.

Assim que desceram do elevador, Rin segurou a mão de Sesshomaru. Seus dedos foram imediatamente entrelaçados pelos dele, provocando-lhe uma deliciosa sensação de calor e ternura. Havia um brilho tão diferente nos olhos de Sesshomaru... Expressavam tal felicidade que chegava a ser um suplício imaginá-lo com Kagura no fim da semana seguinte. Seria quando ele se declararia. Rin sentiu um aperto dentro do peito. O que faria de sua vida, então?

Entraram no salão de mãos dadas. Rin tinha certeza de que ninguém ali dentro deixou de notá-los. Não sabia bem se por causa do novo visual de Sesshomaru ou pelo fato de estarem juntos.

Havia muita gente na festa. Vários grupos conversavam, outros serviam-se ao redor de uma mesa farta de salgadinhos e bebidas e alguns pares já começavam a dançar.

- Por que não vamos dar uma olhada no que há para comer, Sesshy? - ela sugeriu. - Estou faminta demais para já começarmos a dançar .

- E eu não sei se vou conseguir dançar depois de comer. - Sesshomaru tentou esquivar-se.

- Vai se sair bem, não se preocupe. Lembra-se do nosso ensaio lá em casa?

É claro que ele se lembrava. E era justamente este o problema. Temia que ao tê-la nos braços, desejasse beijá-la como naquela noite. E que a agonia fosse tanta que acabasse errando todos os passos.

- Espero que esteja certa - disse sem muita convicção. - Vou buscar refrigerantes enquanto você prepara um prato com salgadinhos.

Rin encheu dois pratos com sanduíches, salgadinhos e canapés, e eles sentaram-se num canto da sala. Várias pessoas aproximaram-se para cumprimentá-los. Sesshomaru era tão conhecido na firma quanto o próprio presidente.

- O salão está tão lindo - Rin comentou num dos raros momentos em que ficaram sozinhos. - Será também aqui a festa de ano-novo?

- Não, vai ser na sala de reuniões do terceiro andar.

- Naquele lugar abafado?! Mas como vão dançar se o chão é acarpetado?

Sesshomaru riu.

- Acho que nenhum dos diretores está com idéia de dançar, Rin.

Nem Kagura? Rin só gostaria de saber o que a novaiorquina acharia de um _réveillon_ tão desanimado.

- Oi, Rin! Oi, sr. Taisho!

Rin ergueu o rosto e encontrou Kanna à sua frente.

- Olá, Kanna! Não me diga que só chegou agora?

A amiga custou a responder. Olhava para Sesshomaru sentado ali bem junto dela.

- E... eu, quer dizer, o tempo está tão horrível que o táxi veio patinando pelos três úlTimos quarteirões.

- É. Parece que teremos uma grande nevasca esta noite - Sesshomaru comentou. - Não vai ser fácil na hora de irmos embora.

- I... imagino...

Kanna não parava de olhá-lo. Parecia enfeitiçada: Rin já estava para perder a paciência quando a amiga dirigiu-se a ela.

- Mas já que cheguei até aqui pretendo me divertir, não é mesmo, Rin?

- Sem dúvida - ela concordou, sabendo muito bem a que tipo de diverTimento Kanna se referia.

- Você está tão deslumbrante, Rin. Teve coragem de vir dirigindo até aqui?

Rin sorriu com malícia.

- Não Kanna, não tive coragem. Sesshy e eu viemos no carro dele.

- Mesmo... ? - Os olhos de Kanna cintilaram. - Bem, eu... eu... Se me derem licença vou procurar algo para beber. Até logo mais.

Assim que Kanna se afastou, Sesshomaru voltou-se para Rin.

- Faz tempo que vocês duas são amigas?

- Trabalhamos juntas como datilógrafas antes de eu me tornar sua secretária. Kanna nunca me perdoou por isso.

- E por que razão?

- Acha que você me escolheu só por causa das minhas pernas.

Sesshomaru riu e olhou para as pernas de Rin. Conhecia-a de cor, mas era sempre agradável recordá-las.

- Sinto dizer que ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de observá-las. Aliás, eu não tinha a menor idéia de como você era até o dia em que entrou no meu escritório pela primeira vez.

Rin admirou-se.

- Verdade? Nunca havia me visto até então?

- Escolhi você porque demonstrou mais capacidade que as outras secretárias. Para ser sincero, vi apenas a sua ficha.

- Espero que não tenha ficado desapontado.

Desapontado, ele? O termo certo seria fascinado, Sesshomaru pensou.

- Sua eficiência tem ultrapassado as minhas expectativas.

Rin sorriu.

- Sempre me orgulhei das minhas pernas, sabe, Sesshy? Mas muito mais do meu cérebro. Você não podia ter-me feito um elogio maior.

- E sincero.

Rin estava louca para dançar, mas Kanna e Kouga se aproximaram quando ela ia propor a Sesshomaru. Esperava que os dois homens não tivessem muito assuntos em comum, mas ficou surpresa ao vê-los se darem muito bem. Levou ainda um bom tempo até que conseguisse arrastar Sesshomaru para a pista de dança.

- Está fazendo uma porção de amigos esta noite, hein, Sesshy? - disse ao começarem a dançar. - Você cresceu no conceito deles. Foi o único executivo a vir à festa dos funcionários.

- Por estar num cargo mais elevado não significa que me considere melhor do que qualquer outro aqui dentro da Sooner. É uma pena que me achem esnobe.

- Mas agora devem ter mudado de opinião. E você reparou como as mulheres o olham?

Não, ele não havia reparado. E também não se importava. A única mulher no mundo que o interessava era a que tinha nos braços naquele momento.

- Fico contente por finalmente estarmos sozinhos, Sesshy - Rin confessou-lhe. - Queria lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Amanhã é dia de Natal, certo? Acontece que minha mãe viajou...

- Que pena. Você deve estar desapontada.

- Para ser sincera, não. É bom saber que ela está se divertindo. - Rin o fitou com seriedade. - Mas ficaria desapontada se não aceitasse meu convite para almoçar comigo amanhã.

Sesshomaru estreitou-a um pouco mais. Será que havia ouvido bem? Rin desejava passar o dia de Natal com ele?

- Não sei se devo... Talvez tenha outros convidados e...

- Não haverá outros, Sesshy. Seremos só nós dois. Uma espécie de celebração da nossa nova amizade.

- Celebração?

- Sim. E como vai estar com Kagura na próxima semana, pensei... Achei que poderia ser também nossa... nossa úlTima oportunidade de estarmos juntos.

Oh, não! Por que ela sempre acabava tocando no nome de Kagura?, Sesshomaru pensou frustrado. Começava a duvidar se seria inteligente esperar até o ano-novo para revelar-lhe toda a verdade. Ao mesmo tempo não queria desperdiçar aqueles úlTimos momento juntos. Aparentemente Rin ainda o encarava apenas como um amigo. E se ficasse zangada e não quisesse mais vê-lo?

- É muita gentileza sua. Mas tem certeza que não vou lhe dar muito trabalho? - ele perguntou.

- Será um prazer cozinhar para você, Sesshy. Não pretendia receber ninguém em sua casa, pretendia?

- Não. A que horas devo ir?

- Logo que se levantar. Poderemos passar o dia todo juntos, assim você me ajudará a abrir meus presentes, está bem?

Sesshomaru sorriu. O que mais ele podia desejar?

- Está tornando este Natal muito especial para mim, Rin.

- O mesmo digo de você. Meu Natal este ano será inesquecível.

A música era suave e romântica. Rin pousou a cabeça no peito dele e suspirou. Um Natal inesquecível. Era o máximo que podia dizer a Sesshy. Mesmo desejando acrescentar que esperava estarem juntos no ano seguinte, no outro e no outro, jamais ousaria confessar-lhe.

Um dos úlTimos casais a deixarem a festa foram eles. Havia nevado bastante e as ruas se encontravam cobertas por uma espessa camada de gelo muito escorregadia.

- Sabia que encontraríamos muita neve quando saíssemos da festa, mas não isto - Rin comentou um pouco aflita. - O que vamos fazer? Acha que conseguiremos chegar em casa?

- Não sei. Vou tentar através da rua principal. Talvez seja o caminho mais seguro.

Sesshomaru dirigia com cuidado, procurando manter o carro sob controle. Mas as ruas estavam tão lisas que acerta altura deslizaram por quase dois quarteirões.

- Acho melhor irmos para a minha casa, Rin. Fica mais perto que seu apartamento e depois pensaremos no que fazer.

- Por mim tudo bem. - Ela aceitou prontamente. - Desde que saiamos destas ruas, concordo com qualquer sugestão.

Um trajeto que em condições normais Sesshomaru teria feito em cinco minutos, eles levaram quase meia hora. Quando pararam diante dos portões de uma enorme casa de pedra, Rin suspirou aliviada.

- Vou deixar o carro aqui mesmo, na rua. - Sesshy decidiu. - O caminho até a garagem é uma rampa e tenho medo de não conseguirmos chegar até lá em cima.

O chão de fato chegava a estar perigoso de tão escorregadio. Rin deixou que Sesshomaru a ajudasse a caminhar e quando ele abriu a porta de entrada, uma onde de calor os envolveu.

- Que delícia, Sesshy! - ela exclamou entrando no saguão.

- Seus empregados dormem em casa?

- Não. Costumam vir todos os dias bem cedo, mas, como amanhã é Natal, dei folga a todos eles.

Por qualquer razão, Rin esperava uma decoração formal e austera na casa de Sesshomaru. Mas enganou-se. Ele a levou a uma enorme sala com lareira, alguns sofás de couro, várias poltronas e muitos tapetes fofos e macios. Um conjunto aconchegante e harmonioso que a deixou ao mesmo tempo encantada e surpresa. Havia enormes janelas de vidro nas paredes do fundo dando para o jardim. Entre duas delas um grande pinheiro do Colorado cintilava com luzinhas multicoloridas e bolas de Natal prateadas e douradas.

- Que lindo, Sesshy!

- Você gosta?

- É a árvore de Natal mais maravilhosa que já vi. Foi você quem a armou?

- Imagine. - Sesshy acendeu a luz de um abajur. – Acho que nunca armei um árvore de Natal em toda a minha vida.

- E quem enfeitou esta?

- Minha governanta, a sra. Kaede. Fazia muitos anos que não montávamos uma árvore nesta casa.

- Mesmo...? Que tristeza passar um Natal sem árvore.

Sesshomaru a fitou sem jeito.

- Na verdade, não tenho o hábito de grandes comemorações de fim de ano. Mas desta vez...

Daquela vez havia Kagura, Rin completou em silêncio. Odiava lembrar-se da moça, mas parecia que quase tudo que diziam ou faziam a levava a pensar em Kagura. Aproximando-se de uma das janelas, olhou a escuridão da noite durante alguns instantes.

- Acho que seria arriscado irmos de carro até meu apartamento, Sesshy.

- Concordo.

- Mas tenho uma amiga que possuiu um carro com tração nas quatro rodas. Ela poderá vir me buscar se eu ligar.

- Não seria prudente... - Sesshomaru aproximou-se dela. - Mesmo com tração nas quatro rodas...

Ele tinha razão, Rin sabia. Seria arriscado para qualquer um sair com um tempo daqueles.

- Pelo visto vai ter que me agüentar aqui, Sesshy.

- Eu não diria agüentar , Rin. - Ele sorriu. – Além do mais, não tínhamos mesmo combinado passar o dia de Natal juntos? Apenas será em minha casa e não na sua.

- Oh, mas e meu peru? - Rin lembrou-se. - Ia assá-lo amanhã para nós! E fiz também uma torta de nozes, comprei frutas. O que farei com tudo aquilo?

- Essas coisas estragam?

- Não. Estão na geladeira, mas...

- Então não se preocupe. Atacaremos a despensa da sra Kaede. E agora, que tal irmos à cozinha preparar um café? É a única coisa que sei fazer.

Rin riu, seguindo atrás dele. Ao entrar na cozinha seus olhos brilharam. Nunca havia visto nada mais sensacional. E prática também. Não era imensa, mas contava com todos os tipos de equipamentos, os mais modernos. O branco imperava. Até as paredes eram brancas, o que dava grande destaque ao chão de pedras escuras e aos visores dos eletrodomésticos, todos em vidro fumê.

Sesshomaru colocou água e pó na cafeteira e sugeriu que fossem à despensa enquanto esperavam que o café ficasse pronto. Novamente Rin se surpreendeu. Desta vez seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o incrível sorTimento de latarias, queijos e cereais nas prateleiras. Sesshomaru abriu um freezer e ela percorreu o olhar lentamente pelas etiquetas de uma grande variedade de congelados.

- Sesshy, mas que exagero! Vai levar anos para consumir tudo isso.

- Dei ordens à sra. Gaines para que não deixasse faltar nada.

Por causa de Kagura, Rin lembrou-se no mesmo instante. Em seguida, porém, afastou-a do pensamento.

- Que vamos fazer, Sesshy? Um pato?

- Assado! - Ele aderiu prontamente. - É o meu favorito. Acha que pode encontrar os acompanhamentos necessários?

- Nesse supermercado?! - Rin riu. - Não duvido.

Sesshy ajudou-a a levar o que precisavam para a cozinha e em seguida sentaram-se para tomar o café.

- Gosta de morar sozinho aqui? É uma casa tão grande! Não sente solidão?

- Às vezes. Mas não consigo me imaginar noutro lugar.

- Bem, nesse caso acho que seria melhor se arranjasse uma esposa e tivesse filhos. Há tanto espaço. Poderia ter uma dúzia deles, se quisesse.

- Procuro sempre trazer algum trabalho da firma para fazer à noite, mas você está certa. A casa é silenciosa demais. - Uma verdadeira tumba, depois de ter passado o dia com ela no escritório, Sesshomaru pensou.

- Seus pais moravam aqui com você?

- Meu pai construiu esta casa logo que eles se casaram. Minha mãe gostava de dar recepções, por isso a fizeram tão grande. Depois que eles foram para a Califórnia resolvi tomar posse definitiva da casa e mudei a maioria dos móveis.

- Nesse caso, o gosto da decoração é seu?

- Sim. Minha mãe quase desmaiou quando veio me visitar certa vez. Mas eu disse a ela que agora a casa é minha.

- E agiu bem. - Rin aprovou. - Às vezes a gente tem que tomar certas atitudes. E acho que teve muito bom gosto, Sesshy. Eu não modificaria nada aqui dentro.

- É. Ficou aconchegante. Pelo menos é mais agradável do que lá fora, com esta tempestade.

- Sem dúvida.

Após terminarem o café, Sesshomaru a levou a uma outra sala com televisão e lareira também. Sentaram-se num sofá confortável, de veludo azul-marinho e ficaram assistindo ao noticiário, onde o assunto principal era o mau tempo.

- As notícias não são nada animadoras, não, Sesshy?

- Tem razão. Mas não temos por que nos preocupar. Amanhã será Natal, não vamos ao escritório. E além disso há espaço sobrando, você já reparou. Poderá escolher o quarto que gostar mais, para dormir.

Rin pôs a mão no rosto.

- Minha nossa! Acabo de lembrar que não tenho nem roupas nem escova de dentes aqui comigo.

- Há escovas novas em todos os banheiros. – Sesshomaru a tranqüilizou. - E se for preciso posso lhe emprestar alguma roupa.

- Um pijama, por exemplo?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, mas não uso pijamas, Rin.

Ela corou. Não conseguiu evita-lo. A imagem de Sesshomaru dormindo nu veio-lhe rapidamente à cabeça.

- Eu... quero dizer, nem uma camisa velha? - acrescentou tentando apagá-la.

- Oh, sim, tenho uma porção delas. - Ele fez uma pausa e ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Ou pelo menos tinha, antes de dá-las ao Exército da Salvação.

Rin caiu na gargalhada. Sua risada espontânea alegrou o ambiente fazendo com que Sesshomaru a desejasse ainda mais. Rin era a alegria que faltava àquela casa.

O noticiário terminou e ele levantou-se para desligar a televisão.

- Então sua mãe foi viajar... - comentou ao voltar para o lado dela no sofá.

- Sim. Ela deve voar de volta na segunda-feira à noite. Seus pais nunca vêm passar o Natal com você?

- Não. Em dezembro faz frio demais aqui para a saúde de minha mãe.

- É verdade.

- E quanto ao seu pai? Vem de vez em quando no Natal?

- Raramente. -Rin ficou séria. - Mas seria melhor se não viesse.

- Qual a razão?

- Ele sempre chega acompanhado de alguma mulher e... e torna a situação muito embaraçosa.

- Para a sua mãe ou para você?

Rin sorriu com amargura.

- Minha mãe não liga. Eu é que me importo.

Sesshomaru a fitou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que via Rin deixar-se abater por alguma coisa.

- E por quê?

- Sesshy! Ele é meu pai, será que não compreende? Minha mãe é quem deveria estar com ele e não aquelas... aquelas mulheres horríveis.

- Não acha que esta é uma decisão que cabe à sua mãe?

- Ela não teve escolha. Foi meu pai quem quis o divórcio.

- Não gosta dele, não?

- Às vezes tento odiá-lo. Quando penso nas inúmeras vezes que mentiu à minha mãe traindo-a com outras mulheres...

Sesshomaru não sabia o que dizer. Era uma novidade para ele aquela revolta de Rin. Sempre fizera uma idéia dela tão compreensiva, condescendente. Acabava de descobrir que, como qualquer ser humano, ela também sofria.

- Tenho certeza de que seu pai te ama - disse, puxando-a para si. - Não foi por sua culpa que se separaram.

- Eu sei. - Rin pousou a cabeça no peito dele e sentiu-se protegida. - Minha mãe é tão bonita, gentil, inteligente, Sesshy. Não entendo como meu pai pôde deixá-la.

- Com certeza não teve nada a ver com sua mãe o divórcio deles. Talvez seu pai seja um pouco inseguro, por isso procurou outra mulher. Deve torcer para que ele seja feliz.

Rin levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Você acha?

- Não seria muito pior se seu pai continuasse ao lado de sua mãe fingindo ser feliz?

- Fingir, mentir. Todos os homens são iguais.

- Hei! - Sesshomaru franziu as sobrancelhas. - Não se esqueça de que sou um deles.

De repente Rin sorriu.

- Desculpe, Sesshy, não me referia a você. Sei que jamais mentiria. Principalmente para alguém que amasse.

Céus! Sesshomaru começou a suar frio. Em que arapuca ele fora se meter? Como iria acabar com tudo aquilo?

- Não - disse, evitando olhá-la diretamente. - Eu jamais faria urna coisa dessas...


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Rin fechou os olhos. Sentia-se tão segura ao lado de Sesshy. Nunca conseguira perdoar o pai por ter abandonado sua mãe, mas só agora entendia realmente o quanto ela devia ter sofrido. Só agora, na condição de mulher apaixonada, avaliava a perda de um amor.

De repente, endireitou-se no sofá. Como num passe de mágica o sorriso voltou-lhe ao rosto.

- Sesshy! Amanhã é dia de Natal! Não devemos estar falando de coisas tristes. Conte-me o que já ganhou de presente.

Sesshomaru sorriu. Era bom vê-la animada outra vez.

- Bem, da Sooner ganhei um bônus extra, e de meus pais, um lote de ações.

Dinheiro, Rin pensou, mais dinheiro. Ela havia quebrado a cabeça tentando encontrar algo especial para dar a Sesshy. No ano anterior havia lhe comprado uma caneta. Um presente impessoal, da secretária ao patrão. Naquele ano, porém, a situação tomara-se bem diferente. Queria dar-lhe algo que o fizesse lembrar-se sempre dela. Mesmo quando ele estivesse com Kagura.

Depois de muito pensar, optara por um pulôver de lã. Kanna lhe diria que roupas eram pessoais demais, mas ela não se importava. A intenção era que Sesshomaru soubesse que pensava nele como um homem. Como alguém de quem se sentia ínTima.

Rin sorriu.

- Não ganhou nenhuma garrafa de uísque, charutos ou gravatas de seda?

Não, mas ganhei a sua companhia, Sesshomaru sentiu vontade de dizer, mas não teve coragem.

- Ainda há alguns presentes que ficaram no escritório sem serem abertos - lembrou-se. - E você? O que ganhou até agora?

- Sesshy! Não costumo trapacear. Meus presentes estão todos embaixo da árvore para serem abertos no dia certo. Amanhã. - Ela olhou para a águia presa em seu vestido. - A não ser o seu, Sesshy. Vou usá-lo em todos os natais daqui para a frente. E no ano-novo, e no meu aniversário.

Sesshomaru desejou tocá-la. Só esperava que Rin continuasse pensando daquela maneira depois que soubesse da verdade.

- Mas o meu presente você vai ter que esperar, Sesshy... Está lá em casa, embaixo da árvore, junto com os outros.

- Não devia ter se incomodado, Rin.

- Sei disso. Você é daquelas pessoas que têm de tudo. Mas achei que merecia uma lembrança minha.

Sesshomaru olhou para a porta e ela acompanhou-lhe o olhar. De onde estavam dava para avistar na outra sala o pinheiro de Natal com os presentes de Kagura arranjados ao lado.

- Espero que minha ajuda tenha sido boa em relação aos presentes de Kagura, Sesshy - comentou procurando parecer casual. - Teria sido mais fácil se eu a conhecesse.

- Eu... Eu tenho certeza de que Kagura vai adorá-los todos. Você tem muito bom gosto, não se preocupe.

Sim, ela se preocupava! Tinha vontade de sacudi-lo pelos ombros até fazê-lo entender que nenhuma outra mulher no mundo se importava tanto com ele como ela. Mas não podia. Ao invés disso, mudou de assunto.

- Está com sono, Sesshy?

- Não, e você?

- Ainda não, também.

Sesshomaru levantou-se para ligar de novo a televisão. Enquanto isso Rin foi até a janela. Continuava nevando. Ela voltou e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá.

- Está com fome, Rin?

- Impossível depois de tudo o que comi naquela festa.

- O mesmo digo eu.

Rin fixou a atenção na televisão. Anunciavam um filme antigo, aparentemente bom.

- Quer assistir? - Sesshy indagou-lhe. - Gosta de filmes antigos?

- Especialmente quando são dos anos quarenta ou cinqüenta - ela confessou, acomodando-se melhor no sofá. - E você?

Sesshomaru aumentou o volume e sentou-se bem junto dela, segurando-lhe a mão.

- Também. Especialmente quando tenho a mão de alguém para segurar.

Rin sorriu. Um mês atrás teria sido impossível imaginar Sesshomaru Taisho ousando um gesto tão romântico.

- Concordo com você, Sesshy - disse suavemente. - Tudo fica melhor quando se tem alguém a quem dar a mão.

O filme começou. Não era ruim, mas também não prendia muito a atenção. Rin tentou acompanhá-lo, mas acabou encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sesshomaru e em poucos minutos dormia.

A princípio ele não quis nem se mexer com medo de acordá-la. Continuou assistindo o filme, mas a certa altura não agüentou mais. Com Rin ao seu lado só pensava no quanto seria bom estreitá-la nos braços. No quanto adoraria tê-la para sempre ali com ele. O sono veio e Sesshomaru também adormeceu.

Rin foi a primeira a acordar .Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos percebeu que alguma coisa estava estranha. Sentia muito frio nas costas, mas a parte da frente de seu corpo encontrava-se aquecida. Devagarinho ela abriu os olhos. Céus! Estava deitada abraçada a Sesshy!

Na posição em que se encontrava não dava para ver o rosto dele, mas, aparentemente, também dormia. De repente ele abriu os olhos.

- Rin!

- Sesshy!

- Você dormiu -ele murmurou.

- Acho que você também.

Rin não compreendia o que se passava com ela. Tinha consciência de que devia sair do sofá o quanto antes, mas uma força misteriosa não a deixava. O choque de ter acordado abraçada a Sesshy aos poucos foi sendo substituído por sensações muito diversas.

Aquele era o homem que amava. Achava agradável toca-lo, estar tão perto dele. Perceber-lhe a respiração. Podia senti-lo quente e viril. Era impossível afastar o desejo de beijá-lo. De ser acariciada, amada...

- Rin...

Seu nome soou como música nos lábios de Sesshy. Era impressão ou ele também queria beijá-la? Antes que tivesse tempo de pensar no assunto, suas bocas se uniram.

Sesshomaru soltou um gemido e estreitou-a com força. Não devia prosseguir com aquela loucura, mas Rin se mostrava tão receptiva, tão cheia de desejo quanto ele. Era impossível separar-se dela. Tanto tempo amando-a, sonhando com momentos iguais àquele e agora ali se encontrava ela agindo como se realmente gostasse dele!

- Rin... Oh, Rin...

Parecia um sonho, Rin pensou entreabrindo os lábios para a língua ansiosa de Sesshomaru. Começava a perder todo o senso de realidade para mergulhar num mundo mágico onde apenas ela e Sesshy existiam. Nunca desejava um homem com tal intensidade. E sentia que ele também partilhava seus anseios. Mas não era possível! Amava Sesshy, sim, mas ele não a amava. Esperava por uma outra mulher, como podia querê-la daquele jeito?

A lembrança de que Sesshomaru estaria pensando em Kagura naquele instante fez com que Rin perdesse todo o entusiasmo. As chamas do desejo se apagaram quando ela lembrou que Kagura era mulher dos sonhos dele. Bruscamente, afastou-se.

- Sesshy, eu...

- O que foi, Rin? -Sesshomaru a fitou confuso. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. - Magoei você?

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando. Não conseguia nem falar. Queria dizer que sim, que ele a havia magoado, mas não pelo motivo que pensava.

- Escute, Rin... - Ele sentou-se no sofá. - Não tive intenção de...

- Tudo bem, Sesshy... - Rin o interrompeu ajeitando as roupas. - Não estou culpando você de nada. Eu... eu me esqueci de Kagura, foi só.

- Acho que eu também. - Ele mentiu passando a mão nos cabelos. Céus! Como desejava tomá-la nos braços de novo. Quem sabe não seria o momento ideal para contar-lhe que Kagura era uma invenção? No meio daquela tempestade Rin não teria como fugir. Sesshomaru a fitou por alguns instantes, mas percebeu que não teria coragem. Ainda não se sentia preparado.

- Sesshy! - Rin exclamou de repente, olhando para a televisão. - Estamos com algum problema! Veja! A imagem sumiu.

- Sim, e é por isso que a sala está tão fria. Deve ter queimado algum fusível. Meu sistema de calefação é elétrico.

Rin cruzou os braços ao redor dos ombros.

- Há lenha aqui dentro da casa? Podemos acender a lareira.

- ÓTima idéia. - Sesshy entusiasmou-se. - Vou ver se encontro algumas toras no porão. Quer vir comigo ou prefere esperar?

- Vou junto. - Rin levantou-se. - Você tem uma lanterna em caso de não haver luz no porão também ?

Sesshomaru encontrou uma num dos armários da cozinha e os dois desceram ao porão. Enquanto ele procurava pela lenha, Rin constatou que havia diversos móveis guardados ali, todos protegidos com lençóis brancos. Pareciam fantasmas, pensou, arrepiando-se toda.

- Ali estão as toras, Sesshy! Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Quinze minutos mais tarde o fogo crepitava alegremente dentro da lareira. Acomodando-se o mais perto possível do calor, Rin amaldiçoou a hora em que tivera a idéia de usar aquele vestido de lã. Era tão curto!

- Agora sim, Sesshy - disse animada. - Está uma delícia aqui junto do fogo.

Sesshomaru encontrava-se perto de uma das janelas, olhando para o jardim coberto de gelo.

- Este Natal será mesmo inesquecível - disse, voltando-se para ela. - Vou lembrá-lo para sempre.

Por causa da tempestade ou do que acontecera há pouco no sofá?, Rin ficou imaginando. Ainda sentia-se envergonhada de sua atitude ousada.

- Também não me esquecerei jamais deste Natal, Sesshy - admitiu sentindo um leve calor no rosto.

- Eu sinto muito, Rin. - Sesshomaru aproximou-se. - Queria tanto que se divertisse esta noite e agora aqui estamos nós morrendo de frio.

- Não tem importância. Sinto-me tão confortável como se o aquecimento estivesse funcionando. - Rin esticou as pernas de forma a aproximá-las um pouco mais do fogo. - E além disso, não há mais nada para fazermos esta noite a não ser dormir, não é mesmo?

Sesshomaru concordou. Na verdade tinha uma infinidade de idéias sobre o que poderiam fazer em vez de dormirem. Mas tratou de afastá-las da mente. Rin já devia estar fazendo um mau juízo dele depois daquele beijo. Um aproveitador de mulheres, ela devia estar pensando. Não, não podia piorar ainda mais a sua imagem já prejudicada. O mais sensato seria procurar remediar a situação.

- Rin, eu... - Ele passou a mão nos olhos, indeciso sobre como começar. - Você sabe, eu...

- O que houve? Suas lentes estão incomodando?

- Lentes... ? Oh, não, não. O que estou tentando lhe dizer é que... bem, espero que não tenha ficado zangada com o que aconteceu há pouco. Não planejei aquilo. Se a ofendi me...

- Não, você não me ofendeu, Sesshy. Também tive culpa. De certa forma eu o encorajei. Aliás, achei que estivesse fazendo um mau juízo de mim.

- E por que eu estaria?

Rin desviou os olhos.

- Kagura...

- Entendo. E para ser sincero, também pensei que estivesse me achando um aproveitador .

- Sesshy! - Nem passaria pela cabeça dela classificá-lo de aproveitador. - É claro que não pensei uma coisa dessas!

- Bem, você é uma mulher atraente, sedutora, e... e eu não sou de ferro, Rin.

Ela olhou para as toras queimando dentro da lareira.

- Também o acho atraente, Sesshy...

- Fico feliz... quero dizer, que não esteja zangada comigo, é claro.

- É preciso entender que a situação foi um tanto inusitada - ela disse corando.

- Sim. - Sesshy respirou fundo. - Muito inusitada.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Na manhã seguinte, Rin acordou com um delicioso aroma de café. Quando abriu os olhos, Sesshy estava diante dela com duas canecas fumegantes.

- Feliz Natal, Rin!

- Feliz Natal, Sesshy!

Eles haviam dormido na sala. Sesshy lhe emprestara uma de suas camisas novas e após ajudá-lo a empurrar o sofá para perto da lareira, passaram a noite ali mesmo. Juntos no sofá. A princípio Sesshomaru insistira em colocar um saco de dormir no chão para si, mas Rin não permitira.

- Vai passar muito frio no chão, Sesshy. E além disso, há espaço suficiente para nós dois aqui no sofá.

Depois de alguma discussão, ele acabara cedendo. Rin arrumou um travesseiro de cada lado do sofá e Sesshomaru providenciou vários cobertores. Dormiram aquecidos pelo calor da lareira, uma vez que os quartos deviam estar gelados com o aquecimento quebrado.

- Dormiu bem, Rin?

- Sim... - ela bocejou. - Já é de manhã?

Sesshomaru riu, passando-lhe um das canecas.

- São exatamente nove horas. E não está mais nevando. - Ele indicou o encosto do sofá. -Deixei um de meus robes ali, caso queira usá-lo.

Rin afastou as cobertas para pegá-lo. As pernas bem torneadas ficaram à mostra sob a camisa, e Sesshomaru não pôde deixar de admirá-las. Dormir com aquela mulher sem fazer amor, só mesmo tendo nervos de aço ou sendo muito louco. Só gostaria de saber qual dos dois seria o caso dele.

- Está tão pensativo, Sesshy. O que houve?

Sesshomaru desviou rapidamente os olhos das pernas dela.

- Nada, nada. Sinto não ser um bom cozinheiro ou teria preparado um café da manhã completo.

- O café está delicioso. - Rin tomou um gole. - E pode deixar que eu mesma farei nosso café da manhã. Será minha contribuição por todos os problemas que estou lhe causando.

- Que problemas?

- Ocupei o sofá inteiro esta noite, Sesshy. Pensa que não notei que mal se mexeu?

- Bobagem, dormi muito bem. E depois estou sempre tão sozinho nesta casa imensa que sua companhia é sempre um prazer, não um problema.

- Obrigada... - Rin sorriu satisfeita. - E hoje é Natal, Sesshy. Teve alguma notícia das ruas?

- No rádio disseram que ainda estão perigosas. Mas parece que o tempo vai melhorar à tarde. Creio que à noitinha já poderei levá-la para o seu apartamento.

- Não tenho pressa. E depois não se esqueça de que há um pato esperando por mim na cozinha, lembra-se? .

Após terminar o café, Rin vestiu-se, arranjando-se o melhor que podia. Trazia apenas um batom e um pó compacto na bolsa, mas foi o suficiente para dar-lhe um ar mais de acordo com aquele dia especial.

Os dois optaram por um café da manhã bem leve. Assim sentiriam mais apetite para o pato que Rin decidiu preparar com laranja e purê de maçã.

Por volta do meio-dia, quando o aroma de laranja começou a invadir a cozinha, ela disse sorrindo: - Meu pobre peru deve estar se sentindo tão só e abandonado lá em casa. Judiação...

- Quem sabe não poderemos comê-lo no almoço de ano-novo? - Sesshomaru sugeriu. - Isto é, se não estiver cansada de me ver pela frente, é claro.

- Sesshy! - Rin o repreendeu. - Esqueceu-se de que estará com Kagura?

- Puxa, é mesmo. - Sesshomaru sentiu que corava. Se não tomasse mais cuidado acabaria se traindo. - Esqueci-me completamente.

Ela o fitou ressabiada.

- A menos que queria levá-la à minha casa.

- Não! - Sesshomaru praticamente gritou. - Quero dizer, é melhor não, Rin.

- Você acha que... que se contar à Kagura sobre nossa amizade, porá tudo a perder?

- Indiscutivelmente - ele concordou com veemência. - Se Kagura ficar sabendo não terei a menor chance. Será o meu fim.

Rin o fitou intrigada. Às vezes estranhava as atitudes de Sesshy. Ele passava de um extremo ao outro com a maior facilidade. Num momento parecia nem lembrar-se da existência de Kagura. No instante seguinte, porém, falava dela como se conquistá-la fosse uma questão de vida ou morte.

Rin suspirou abrindo a porta do forno. E quanto a ela? O que faria a respeito de toda a situação? Entregaria de mão beijada o homem que amava a uma mulher cheia de pose que sempre o humilhara? Quem garantiria que Kagura iria gostar de Sesshy mesmo depois de vê-lo mudado? Droga! Era claro que a garota ia cair apaixonada assim que o visse!

- Um peru é sempre um peru, Sesshy - disse sem entusiasmo. - Poderemos comê-lo num outro dia qualquer, se você quiser.

Somente os dois? Sesshomaru estranhou que Rin não mencionasse Kagura. Poderia ser um bom sinal. Talvez ela começasse a querê-lo para si.

- Não vou me esquecer de cobrar esse convite, Rin. - disse, chegando bem perto dela, de propósito. - Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?

Rin estremeceu. Suas reações à proximidade de Sesshomaru estavam se tornando mais intensas a cada minuto.

- Eu... Não me lembro de nada no momento - disse, afastando-se. - O que vai querer para sobremesa?

- Quais você sabe fazer?

- Muito poucas. Pudim, bolo de chocolate e torta de maçã.

- Bolo de chocolate!

- No Natal? Não é uma sobremesa típica.

- E quem se importa? Adoro bolo de chocolate, mas a sra. Gaines nunca faz. Insiste em preparar pratos complicados quando prefiro coisas simples.

- Por que não a deixa saber de suas preferências, Sesshy? Deve dizer às pessoas do que gosta.

Não era necessário lembrá-lo. Sesshomaru já estava cansado de saber. Na verdade toda vez que olhava para Rin ficava imaginando qual seria a reação dela se lhe dissesse que a amava.

O almoço foi um sucesso. Com a ajuda de Sesshomaru, Rin arrumou a mesa com toda a formalidade que a data exigia: toalha de linho, porcelana inglesa, cristais e talheres de prata. Ergueram até um brinde. E ela quase podia jurar, pelo olhar intenso dele, que a mulher que sempre desejara ocupando o lugar à sua frente, na mesa, era ela.

À tardezinha, conforme a previsão, o sol saiu. Sesshy a levou de volta para o apartamento e ela o convidou para entrar.

- Tem que abrir o seu presente, Sesshy.

Ele nem pensou em discutir. Não sentia a menor vontade de voltar para casa sem Rin. O único consolo era que no dia seguinte cedo a veria no escritório.

Rin o fez sentar-se no sofá e entregou-lhe uma caixa prateada com um enorme laço de fita vermelho.

- Já sei. - Ele tentou adivinhar. - Vão saltar alguns balões daqui de dentro, não é mesmo?

- Não, Sesshy. Sei que sou meio maluca, mas desta vez é sério, eu juro.

Sesshy abriu a caixa. Sua expressão não foi apenas de surpresa quando viu o pulôver.

- É lindo! Mas gastou muito dinheiro, não devia.

Ela teve vontade de lembrá-lo de que o broche havia custado pelo menos umas dez vezes mais, mas preferiu apenas provocá-lo:

- Conheço alguém bastante rico para me emprestar algum dinheiro se eu precisar.

- E sem nenhum interesse, eu lhe garanto.

- Nesse caso não seria um bom negócio. - Rin riu colocando o pulôver na frente dele. - Este tom de dourado é exatamente o dos seus olhos, Sesshy. Gosta?

- É o presente mais bonito que eu já ganhei.

- Ora, Sesshy. - Rin dobrou o agasalho, colocando-o de volta na caixa. - É muito simples... Não se compara com ações ou dinheiro.

- É algo que se pode sentir ou tocar, Rin. - Ele acariciou-lhe suavemente o braço. - Muito diferente de dinheiro.

- Sim, mas por outro lado você poderia comprar uma dúzia de agasalhos iguais a esse, se quisesse.

- Mas não teriam sido dados por você. - Sesshomaru a fitou intensamente, fazendo-a corar. - Este é especial, Rin...

Ela prendeu a respiração. Sesshy segurou-a pelo queixo e foi se aproximando devagarinho até tocar-lhe os lábios. Sentia o coração batendo tão forte que tinha certeza de que Sesshy podia ouvi-lo. Suas mãos ardiam de vontade de abraçá-lo, mantê-lo ali pelo resto da noite, mas, antes que criasse coragem, Sesshomaru se afastou.

- Eu... eu acho melhor ir agora - falou perturbado, com a voz rouca. - Obrigado pelo presente.

Quando Rin percebeu o que se passava ele já se encontrava perto da porta, com a caixa nas mãos. Olhava-a de uma forma estranha, como se quisesse fugir dali o quanto antes.

- Amanhã cedo passo para pegá-la! - disse rapidamente, e saiu fechando a porta.

Rin sentou-se no sofá, perplexa. O que dera nele para ir embora daquele jeito? Sesshy era incrível. Tão contraditório às vezes. Havia ocasiões em que ele agia e dizia coisas próprias de um homem apaixonado. Mas por que a ela, quando a mulher que ele amava se encontrava em Nova York?!

Rin achou melhor desistir de chegar a uma conclusão ou acabaria ficando deprimida. Pouco depois Shipoo chegou para contar as novidades do Natal e Rin o convidou para ajudá-la a abrir os presentes. E ela não havia se esquecido de seu amiguinho, para quem comprara uma bola de futebol.

Na semana seguinte, Rin estava com Kanna na sala de café da Sooner.

- Alguma coisa anda errada, Rin. Que bicho mordeu você?

- Que bicho me mordeu? Como assim, Kanna?

- Seu comportamento continua estranho e já faz uma semana que tivemos a festa de Natal aqui na firma.

- Comportamento estranho?

- Ora, Rin. - Kanna perdeu a paciência. - Vai ficar repetindo tudo o que eu digo? Não adianta que desta vez não vou deixá-la fugir do assunto.

Rin deu de ombros.

- Nem sei de que assunto está falando, Kanna. E, além do mais, meu comportamento está absolutamente dentro do normal.

- Pois eu lhe digo que nunca a vi tão anormal.

Rin suspirou. A quem estava tentando enganar? A Kanna que não era. E muito menos a si mesma. Sim, estava deprimida. A chegada de Kagura e do irmão seria naquela noite. Não suportava nem pensar em Sesshomaru nos braços de outra mulher.

- Bem, para ser sincera, estou meio deprimida - admitiu com certa relutância. - Você sabe o que dizem a respeito das festas de fim de ano, não? Há certas pessoas que se sentem melancólicas nessa época do ano.

Kanna estudou-a durante alguns instantes antes de falar.

- Acho que tenho uma noção exata de quem anda sendo a causa dessa sua melancolia: aquele seu chefe. Desde a festa de Natal tenho notado que há algo entre vocês dois.

- Isso é impossível, Kanna. Você deve estar vendo coisas, não há nada entre...

- Eu sei, Rin! - Kanna a interrompeu. - Não adianta disfarçar. Vi vocês dois dançando naquela noite e lhe digo uma coisa, amiga. Minha avó ficaria escandalizada se estivesse lá.

- Ora, Kanna, francamente! Você não tem noção do que está falando. As aparências enganam, nunca lhe disseram?

-Tenho um par de olhos excelentes! O sr. Taisho mudou da água para o vinho e aposto como você foi a responsável pela transformação.

A expressão de Rin mudou.

- Ele ficou bárbaro, não achou, Kanna?

- Divino, maravilhoso! - Kanna concordou. - Nunca vi olhos tão lindos, amiga. Droga, Rin! Por que tinha de ser você e não eu a secretária dele?

Rin serviu-se de um outro café. Como dizer a Kanna que as mudanças haviam sido por causa de outra mulher e não dela? Não podia. A menos que quebrasse a promessa feita a Sesshy.

- Eu juro, Kanna - falou desanimada. - Está enganada nas suas suposições.

- Então é por isso que você anda com esta cara de quem comeu e não gostou?

Rin ensaiou um sorriso.

- Assim estou melhor? Pareço feliz agora?

- Não. Você me dá a impressão de que vai começar a chorar a qualquer momento. - Kanna envolveu-a pelos ombros e saíram as duas pelo corredor. - É a primeira vez que se interessa de verdade por um homem, não é? Apesar das aparências, sei que é uma grande ingênua. Você não sabe nada a respeito do sexo oposto. E é isto que me preocupa, querida.

- Não está me ajudando em nada falando desse jeito, Kanna.

- Só quero preveni-la, amiga. Seja cuidadosa. Já perdi no jogo do amor e não quero que passe pela mesma experiência.

Mas o amor não era um jogo, Rin pensou. E mesmo que fosse, ela não fazia parte da mesa de jogadores. Começara como professora de Sesshy, mas desconfiava que havia aprendido mais lições do que ele. Aprendera o que era apaixonar-se e descobrira que o processo, além de penoso, fazia sofrer.

Concentrar-se no trabalho durante o resto da tarde foi tão impossível quanto enganar a Kanna. Rin não pensava noutra coisa a não ser na chegada de Kagura. Quando Sesshomaru abriu a porta do seu escritório para pedir-lhe alguns papéis, ela não resistiu. Resolveu tocar no assunto, casualmente.

- Sesshy, é hoje que vai buscar Kagura e o irmão no aeroporto, não?

Ele a fitou por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Não - falou por fim. - O irmão dela me ligou ontem à noite para avisar que só vão poder vir amanhã.

- Oh... - Rin não sabia o que dizer. - Você deve ter ficado desapontado, quero dizer, agora terão pouco tempo juntos, não é mesmo?

- Espero que não.

- Não...? - Rin sentiu um aperto no peito. - Mas Kagura vai ter que voltar logo para Nova York, não é mesmo?

Com um ar pensativo, Sesshomaru aproximou-se.

- Acredito que sim - disse, parando bem junto da escrivaninha de Rin. - Mas se tudo correr bem, espero que ela queira ficar comigo para sempre. - Pelo menos a úlTima parte não era mentira, pensou mais aliviado.

- Vai conseguir convencê-la, Sesshy - Rin forçou-se a dizer. - Tenho certeza de que vai, não se preocupe.

- Espero que sim. - Ele a tocou de leve no ombro. – E tudo graças a você, Rin... Que tal irmos ao Ricetti esta noite?

Rin levou um choque:

- Como?!

- Quer sair comigo esta noite?

- Mas... Sesshy...

- A não ser que tenha algum outro compromisso, é claro.

O único compromisso dela era com o travesseiro onde pretendia chorar até às lágrimas.

- Não, é claro que não, Sesshy! Eu adoraria ir com você ao Ricetti.

- Seis e meia, então?

- Combinado, estarei esperando.

Quando ficou a sós, a vontade de Rin foi começar a chorar ali mesmo, no escritório.

Rin olhou para Sesshomaru do outro lado da mesa e sorriu. Ele estava maravilhoso. Usava o pulôver que ela lhe havia dado e parecia tão à vontade, tão seguro de seu charme, que a fazia sentir-se como uma adolescente bobinha.

Ele mesmo encomendou as pizzas e para surpresa de Rin pediu uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

- Para comemorarmos - disse-lhe, sorrindo.

Comemorarem o quê? Rin pensou com tristeza. Só se fosse a desgraça dela. Criando coragem, falou a respeito da festa do dia seguinte.

- Não está nervoso por ter de dançar com Kagura, está, Sesshy?

- Não. - Ele a fitou, com muita emoção. - Só espero que ela entenda que tudo que fiz foi por amá-la.

Rin engoliu em seco. Havia um nó em sua garganta, uma tal pressão no peito que temia não agüentar a espera para chorar no travesseiro.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

Rin dormiu até tarde na manhã seguinte. Acordou deprimida, desanimada, sem vontade até para tomar o café da manhã, fato inédito para ela.

Atravessava um dos raros momentos da vida em que a solidão a incomodava. Necessitava urgentemente de se abrir com alguém. Correria para os braços da mãe se pudesse, mas, e quanto a Sesshy? E a promessa que lhe fizera de guardar segredo? Talvez um dia, depois que ele e Kagura se entendessem, acabasse contando tudo à mãe. Diria a ela como fora idiota apaixonando-se por um homem que a via apenas como amiga, nada mais.

Rin passou boa parte do dia pensando em Kagura: como seria ela? E em Sesshy: como estaria ele? E em Kagura junto com Sesshy: o que estariam fazendo?

Oh, Deus! Daquele jeito ela ia acabar enlouquecendo. Não podia continuar o dia inteiro fechada no apartamento se martirizando daquela maneira! Iria ao _shopping_ fazer algumas compras com o dinheiro que ganhara como presente de Natal de sua mãe.

Felizmente o tempo havia melhorado bastante nos úlTimos dias. Um pouco mais animada, Rin se arrumou e saiu para as compras.

No _shopping_, aproveitando algumas ofertas, escolheu dois vestidos, um par de sapatos e uma bolsa. Voltou para casa cheia de pacotes, mas descobriu que continuava tão desanimada quanto antes de sair.

Céus, era demais! Quanto tempo uma pessoa levava para se recuperar de um coração partido? O que faria uma outra mulher em seu lugar, perguntava-se a cada minuto, e a resposta era sempre a mesma. Vá procurá-lo, Rin! Diga que o ama e veja o que acontece.

Rin estava a ponto de gritar quando a campainha tocou. Seu corpo estremeceu ante a possibilidade de ser Sesshomaru e ela correu para a porta. Era Shipoo.

- Oi, amigona! Tudo bem com você? Vim até aqui há pouco, mas você não estava.

- Fui fazer compras, Shipoo.

Rin o levou à cozinha e tirou uma garrafa de refrigerante da geladeira.

- Não vai sair hoje à noite?

- Não.

- E Sesshy? Não tem um encontro com ele?

Rin colocou dois copos sobre a mesa e abriu a garrafa.

- Sesshy irá à festa da firma esta noite.

Shipoo a fitou por alguns instantes. Parecia intrigado com o desânimo de Rin, sempre tão entusiasmada.

- O que você vai fazer amanhã? - Tentou animá-la. – O Time de Bankotsu vai jogar pelo campeonato, você vai assistir?

Para ser sincera, Rin nem se lembrava mais da existência de Bankotsu. Mas não disse ao garoto.

- Acho que vou, Shipoo. Não quer vir ver aqui em casa junto comigo?

- Puxa, eu adoraria! - Shipoo levantou-se aflito. - Cruzes! Acabo de me lembrar que tenho de pôr o lixo para fora. Deixe eu ir antes que minha mãe descubra que me esqueci.

Rin fechou a porta assim que Shipoo saiu. Foi para o quarto e começou a se despir. Ia à tal festa atrás de Sesshomaru e revelaria a ele seus senTimentos. Kagura, se não gostasse, que pegasse o primeiro vôo de volta a Nova York, onde era o lugar dela.

A decisão a deixou mais tranqüila. Tomou um rápido banho de chuveiro, colocou um dos vestidos novos e tratou de maquilar-se com extremo cuidado. Queria estar perfeita. Precisava de todas as armas, se tinha intenção de derrotar Kagura.

Uma hora depois, toda de preto, com os cabelos castanhos presos num coque por uma fivela de strass, Rin chegou ao terceiro andar da Sooner. Não tinha convite, sabia que não ia ser fácil entrar, mesmo assim arriscou.

- Seu convite, senhorita? - Um segurança junto à porta a fez parar. - Posso vê-lo?

Rin exibiu-lhe seu sorriso mais sedutor.

- Desculpe, mas não tenho convite.

- Nesse caso não posso deixá-la entrar na festa, senhorita.

- Oh, mas eu não vim à festa. - Rin mudou de tática. - Na verdade sou a secretária do sr. Taisho. Preciso dar-lhe um recado urgente.

O rapaz a examinou de alto a baixo.

- Recado de negócios?

Rin fingiu-se ofendida.

- Mas é claro!

- Está certo. Então espere aqui um instante enquanto vou procurá-lo.

Assim que o rapaz se afastou, Rin deslizou para dentro da sala, confundindo-se na multidão. Dez minutos se passaram e nada de encontrar Sesshomaru. Finalmente ela avistou o sr. Reynolds, tentando abrir uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Srta. Baxter! - Ele interrompeu ao vê-Ia. - Mas que prazer tê-la aqui. Como sempre, está maravilhosa.

- Obrigada,sr. Reynolds. Por acaso viu Sesshy por aí, senhor?

- Sesshy...? Quem é Sesshy?

- O sr. Taisho, sr. Reynolds.

- Ah, Taisho! - O velho sorriu. - Sim, eu o vi ainda há pouco. Mas acho que ele já se foi, srta. Baxter.

- _Já_?! - Rin não conseguiu esconder seu espanto. Trabalhava depressa aquela tal de Kagura, não? - Sr. Reynolds, por acaso notou se havia uma mulher junto com ele?

- Não posso lhe dizer, meu anjo. Apenas o vi pelas costas quando ele já ia saindo. Uma pena. Justo agora que a festa está ficando animada. Não quer dançar comigo, srta. Baxter?

- Não posso, sinto muito, sr. Reynolds. - Ela sorriu. - Tenho que ir agora, com licença. - Rin tratou de afastar-se depressa antes que ele insistisse.

Quando chegou ao carro, no estacionamento, havia tomado uma decisão. Iria à casa de Sesshy. O máximo que poderia acontecer era ele ficar furioso quando a visse. Não a perdoaria caso ela lhe estragasse as chances com Kagura, mas por outro lado ela é que não se perdoaria jamais se não fizesse algo para impedir aquele romance.

Mas quando chegou à mansão de pedra, encontrou-a na mais completa escuridão. Podia até adivinhar o que se passara. Kagura havia convencido Sesshy a tomar champanhe durante a festa. Ele não estava acostumado a beber e ficara tonto. Àquela altura a lambisgóia já devia tê-lo seduzido!

Rin cruzou os portões da casa em direção à garagem. Impossível! Sesshy cão seria tolo a ponto de cair na conversa de Kagura assim tão facilmente. Era um homem equilibrado, racional e muito sério. Mas, e se ele quisesse ser seduzido?

Rin olhou pelo vitrô da garagem. O sedã de Sesshy não se encontrava ali dentro. Teriam ido a um motel? Oh, céus! Por que ela deixara as coisas chegarem àquele ponto? Por que diabos não contara a Sesshy de uma vez que o amava? Agora Kagura o fisgaria, não havia como evitá-lo. Perdera sua chance.

Sentindo-se miserável, Rin voltou para o carro. Com a sorte que vinha tendo ulTimamente só lhe faltava alguém passar pela rua e pensar que estava assaltando a casa de Sesshy.

Com o rosto banhado em lágrimas voltou para o apartamento. Não podia fazer mais nada a não ser chorar.

Pela terceira vez, Sesshomaru tocou a campainha do apartamento de Rin. Ninguém atendeu. Desanimado, já ia desistindo quando Shipoo apareceu.

- Oi, Sesshy! Procurando pela minha amiga?

- Estou. Por acaso sabe onde ela foi, Shipoo?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Ela chegou à tardezinha, mas depois saiu de novo.

- Sozinha?

- Acho que sim. Perguntei se tinha algum encontro, mas ela me disse que não, porque você ia a uma festa na Sooner.

Sesshomaru suspirou aliviado. Rin bem podia ter saído com algum de seus amigos, afinal, devia estar supondo que ele se encontrava com Kagura.

- Tem alguma idéia de que horas ela saiu, Shipoo?

- Não, Sesshy. Só sei que parecia aborrecida com alguma coisa.

- _Mesmo_? - Os olhos de Sesshomaru brilharam. - Mas isto é óTimo!

- Ei, cara! - Shipoo o fitou zangado. - Ficou louco? Você gosta ou não dela?

Sesshomaru sorriu.

- É claro que sim. E muito. Só que é complicado demais para você entender, Shipoo.

- Adultos fazem tudo da maneira mais complicada - o garoto filosofou e em seguida afastou-se, pois a mãe o chamava para vestir um agasalho.

Sesshomaru deu de ombros e entrou no carro. O jeito seria ligar mais tarde e verificar se ela já havia voltado. Quando ia dar a partida, porém, avistou o "Z280" de Rin se aproximando. Com o coração acelerado, desceu para encontrá-la. Chegara o momento de contar-lhe toda a verdade.

- Sesshy! - Rin saiu do carro. - O que está fazendo aqui? E a festa...? Kagura...?

- Você está linda, Rin! - Ele a recebeu com um sorriso. - Onde esteve?

Como, onde ela esteve?, Rin o fitou, perplexa. E aquela expressão de Sesshy! Ele parecia tão satisfeito em vê-Ia.

- Fui à festa da Sooner procurá-lo - confessou sem rodeios. - Mas perdi meu tempo.

- Procurar por mim?!

- Sim, mas você já havia saído. Onde está Kagura, Sesshy?

Sesshomaru deu alguns passos em direção a ela. Sabia que sua expressão era de culpa, mas o que podia fazer? Tinha de colocar um ponto final naquela mentira e o quanto antes melhor.

- Rin, preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

- Sobre Kagura?

- É.

- Então deixe-me falar primeiro, Sesshy, por favor. Talvez seja tarde demais, não sei. Talvez eu nem devesse tocar nesse assunto, mas... bem, o fato é que não posso deixar de lhe dizer o que se passa em meu coração.

- Em seu coração... ? - Sesshomaru mal conseguia respirar. - E o que se passa em seu coração, Rin?

Ela segurou-lhe a mão. Olhava para ele com tal intensidade que Sesshomaru sentiu seu coração disparar.

- Sei que vou deixá-lo surpreso, Sesshy, principalmente depois desse tempo todo, ajudando-o com Kagura... - Ela se interrompeu alguns segundos para tomar fôlego e acrescentou rapidamente: - Estou apaixonada por você, Sesshy. - Mal acabou de falar, ele a tomou nos braços.

- Oh, Rin! Não sabe há quanto tempo estou esperando para ouvi-la dizer estas palavras.

- Como?! - Ela não entendia mais nada. O que dera em Sesshy? E Kagura? - Sesshy, não compreendo. E... e Kagura?

Sesshomaru afastou-se um pouco a fim de examiná-la melhor. Sim, havia amor nos olhos de Rin e, de certa forma, era do que precisava para ter coragem de contar-lhe a verdade.

- Kagura não existe...

- _Kagura não existe_?! - ela repetiu incrédula. - O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que eu a inventei, Rin. Kagura foi uma invenção minha. Um plano para fazê-la apaixonar-se por mim.

Rin não conseguia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir. Sentia-se humilhada, ofendida. Sesshy mentira para ela desde o início. Abriu a boca para dizer-Ihe o quanto o desprezava, mas a voz não saiu.

- Deixe-me explicar, Rin...

- Vá embora, Sesshy! Vá embora, por favor.

- Não sem antes explicar-me. Você precisa acreditar em mim.

- Acreditar em quê? No quanto fui idiota em me apaixonar por você? Em acreditar nas suas mentiras? Não se preocupe, Sesshy. Acredito piamente que fui mesmo uma completa e total idiota. Agora vá embora, eu lhe peço.

- Rin...

- Você foi o homem em quem mais acreditei, Sesshy. Nunca duvidei da sua franqueza, da sua honestidade. Confiei em você de todo o meu coração.

- Mas eu te amo, Rin. Há dois anos sou louco por você. O que mais eu poderia ter feito?

- Dizer a verdade não teria lhe feito nenhum mal, Sesshy! - Rin gritou-lhe e virou-se, caminhando para casa.

- Mas você sequer notava a minha existência! - Ele a seguiu. - Eu podia ter chegado nu ao escritório que você nem saberia que era eu.

- É óbvio que não! Nunca o vi nu, sr. Taisho!

- Rin! Você tem que entender, criatura!

Rin entrou no apartamento e ficou segurando a porta de forma a não deixá-lo passar .

- Adeus, Sesshomaru! Nunca mais quero vê-lo, ouviu bem?

- Vai ter que me ver! - Sesshomaru colocou o pé entre o batente e a porta. - Ainda sou seu chefe, lembra-se?

- Não por muito tempo, sr. Taisho. Pretendo pedir minha transferência e, se não conseguir, me demitirei!

Sesshomaru abriu a boca para argumentar, mas tudo o que saiu de seus lábios foi um gemido de dor. Rin pisou-lhe o pé com toda a força usando o salto dos sapatos e, quando ele o puxou, bateu-lhe a porta na cara.

Aquela foi a noite mais longa que Rin passou em toda a sua vida. Quase não dormiu. Na manhã seguinte, Sesshomaru ligou pelo menos umas três vezes, mas ela não lhe deu chance de falar. Desligou antes. Ele havia tido dois anos para confessar que a amava e fora escolher um punhado de mentiras e invenções em lugar da sinceridade.

Queimava de humilhação cada vez que pensava no assunto. E em toda a angústia que passara ao imaginá-Io nos braços de outra mulher! Não, não iria sofrer como a mãe que confiara num homem que só fizera mentir e enganá-la!

Com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, Rin serviu-se de um café e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha. Instantes depois a campainha tocou. A princípio ela não quis atender, achando que fosse Sesshomaru, mas logo ouviu a voz preocupada de Shipoo.

- Rin? Você está bem?

- Aqui na cozinha, Shipoo! - gritou-lhe sem ânimo para se levantar. Lembrou que haviam combinado verem o jogo de Bankotsu juntos. - Já está na hora do jogo?

- Oi! - Shipoo franziu as sobrancelhas. - O que houve? Esteve chorando?

- Tudo bem, Shipoo. - Rin enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão. - Apenas me magoaram.

- Como?

- Atiraram a verdade na minha cara.

- E por causa disso ficou magoada? - O garoto a fitou confuso. - Sempre supus que se deve dizer a verdade.

- E é como deve ser, Shipoo. Só que nesse caso em particular a verdade veio tarde demais.

- Conte logo o que aconteceu. - Shipoo sentou-se junto dela. - Sou seu amigo, lembra-se?

Sim, Shipoo era seu amigo. Talvez o único em quem podia confiar naquele momento. Rin sentia uma necessidade tão grande de abrir-se com alguém que acabou contando tudo a Laurence, desde o primeiro dia em que Sesshomaru lhe pedira ajuda para conquistar Kagura até a briga deles na noite anterior. Quando terminou, o comentário de Shipoo a deixou surpresa.

- Puxa! Sesshy deve amá-la um bocado, não?

- Por que chegou a esta conclusão, Shipoo?

- É muito simples. Eu precisaria estar completamente doido por uma garota para me dar a todo esse trabalho que Sesshy se deu.

Rin o fitou pensativa. Talvez Shipoo estivesse certo. Mas teria Sesshy feito mesmo tudo aquilo por ela? Será que a amava tanto assim?

- E você tem que admitir, amiga, - o garoto continuou - que o plano de Sesshy funcionou. Você acabou se apaixonando por ele, não foi?

- É verdade, Shipoo. Mas por que Sesshy precisava inventar um plano? Por que simplesmente não chegou e disse que me amava?

Shipoo se atrapalhou um pouco.

- Bem, não faço a menor idéia... - De repente os olhos dele se iluminaram. - Mas é bem provável que tenha sido por falta de chance! Você vive cercada de amigos. Sai quase todas as noites. O cara deve ter achado difícil se aproximar. Na minha escola as garotas mais cotadas são as mais difíceis.

Rin franziu as sobrancelhas. Shipoo não passava de um garoto, mas de certa forma a fazia encarar os fatos pelo lado de Sesshy. Era verdade que ela vivia cercada de admiradores. E também não podia negar que até duas semanas atrás nunca havia olhado para ele a não ser como seu chefe. Talvez isto o tenha feito concluir que devesse tomar medidas mais drásticas. Será. ..? Rin sentiu o coração acelerar-se.

- Continuo achando que Sesshy não precisava ter mentido, Shipoo - insistiu.

- Não foi bem uma mentira. Ele apenas fez de conta que Kagura existia. E depois, não acha que seria bem pior se ela existisse mesmo?

Rin se arrepiou toda.

- É claro que seria, Shipoo!

- Então. Acho tudo tão simples... Sesshy te ama. Você também está apaixonada por ele. Se estivesse em seu lugar iria procurá-lo e diria que está perdoado.

- _Machista_!

Shipoo sorriu.

- Mamãe também diz que sou um gato!...

- Sim, você é um gato, Shipoo. E machista também!

- Vejo as coisas da seguinte maneira: a única acusação que tem contra Sesshy é a de tê-la feito se apaixonar por ele. E acho que está certa ao afirmar que Sesshy é muito esperto. Eu nunca teria imaginado um plano tão genial!

Menos de quinze minutos depois de Shipoo ter saído, Rin se encontrava em Nichols Hills, à porta da casa de Sesshomaru. Sentia-se tão nervosa que seu coração batia descompassado e as pernas mal a sustentavam. Entre tocar a campainha e ele aparecer teve a sensação de que esperou uma eternidade.

- Rin!

- Oi, Sesshy! - Ele parecia tão chocado que Rin teve de ajudá-lo. - Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Sesshomaru deu um passo atrás. A visão de Rin tão linda, perfumada, o deixara completamente atordoado.

- Va... vamos entrar?

- Obrigada, Sesshy.

Rin passou por ele indo direto à sala maior. O pinheiro de Natal ainda se encontrava armado, mas as luzinhas estavam apagadas. Sob ele, todos os presentes da inexistente Kagura ainda embrulhados.

Ciente de que Sesshomaru vinha logo atrás dela, Rin parou no meio da sala e voltou-se para ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Feliz ano-novo, Sesshy!

- Obrigado, Rin... - Havia muita tristeza na voz dele. - Mas felicidade é a úlTima coisa que sinto no momento.

- Fico contente que esteja infeliz, Sesshy.

- Acredito. - Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos em desalinho. - Deixou bem claro ontem à noite o quanto me despreza.

- Oh, mas não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Sesshomaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não? Então o que foi?

- Estou contente que não esteja feliz porque isto significa que você me ama de verdade.

- Mas é claro que eu te amo! - Ele indignou-se. – Acha que um homem seria idiota a ponto de passar por todas aquelas... aquelas aulas se não amasse loucamente?

Rin aproximou-se dele. Seus olhos brilhavam com a suavidade de quem estava amando. E de quem compreendia.

- Sesshy... Pensei muito em tudo o que aconteceu. Seu plano foi genial. Funcionou, não é mesmo?

- Não do meu ponto de vista.

Rin colocou as duas mãos na cintura.

- Sesshy! Está tentando me dizer que depois de todo o sacrifício para me conquistar, vai desistir? Esperava mais perseverança de sua parte.

- Eu... - Sesshomaru não ousava acreditar no que estava imaginando. - Rin, por que veio até aqui? O que está querendo me dizer?

- Vim até aqui, meu brilhante executivo, para dizer que te amo. E que é bom nunca mais se atrever a mentir para mim!

De repente ele começou a rir. Ria enquanto abraçava Rin. Ria sem saber que a cabeça enterrada em seu peito trazia o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- Oh, meu amor! Eu te amo tanto, tanto. Nunca desejei magoá-la, acredite em mim. Apenas mostrar-lhe o meu amor, nada mais.

- Também te amo muito, Sesshy. - Ela ergueu os olhos para ele. - Jurei nunca mais confiar num homem depois que meu pai nos abandonou. Mas você me ensinou que o amor existe e que é importante confiar.

- Pelo jeito, nós dois ensinamos muitas coisas um ao outro, minha querida. Então me perdoou? Quer se casar comigo?

- É claro que sim, Sesshy!

Sesshomaru segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e a beijou suavemente nos lábios.

- Diga-me, meu amor, o que a fez mudar de idéia?

- Algo que Shipoo me perguntou. Ele queria saber se eu não acharia bem pior se Kagura existisse mesmo. Foi então que percebi o quanto estava sendo tola. Você havia inventado Kagura justamente por me amar. E que bom que ela não existe, Sesshy!

- Sempre soube que Shipoo era um garoto muito esperto.

- Tanto quanto serão nossos filhos!

- Concordo. Mas nossos filhos não serão pressionados a se tornarem milionários, certo?

- Absolutamente certo! Serão crianças normais. Inteligentes mas normais como qualquer outra.

- Irão a festinhas, aprenderão a dançar e comerão cachorros-quentes e hambúrgueres sempre que tiverem vontade.

- Apenas me prometa uma coisa, Sesshy.

- Qualquer coisa que quiser, amor.

- Que o pai deles estará sempre por perto para amá-los. E à mãe deles também.

- Jamais imaginaria nossa vida de outra maneira, minha querida.

Rin suspirou e o beijou com paixão. Vários segundos depois ela conseguiu falar de novo.

- Diga-me, meu futuro marido. Como um executivo, ultra-conservador como você, pode ser tão malandro, malicioso, sexy e carinhoso?

- Não sabe? Nesse caso acho que vou ensiná-la.

- Boa idéia, Sesshy. - Rin o fitou com um ar provocante. - Estou morrendo de vontade de ter você como professor.

**FIM**

**Bom Pessoal, espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto da história quanto eu. Esta hitoria é uma adaptação do livro da autora Stella Bagwell.**

**Amei as rewies e queria saber o que vocês acharam do final!**

**Ps: Ainda hoje começo outra historia!**

**Bjão **


End file.
